


No es la sangre

by apocrypha73



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Very OOC minor characters, language: spanish, word count: aprox. 36.700
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU moderno en el que Thor y Loki se han criado como hermanos, pero sabiendo que en realidad no lo son. No hay mucho más que añadir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es la sangre

**Prólogo.**

 

 

Se podría decir que fue cosa del destino.

 

Cuando creces en Brooklyn, siendo hijo de un matrimonio de emigrantes noruegos que, en un arrebato de nostalgia (y mala leche), te llamaron Loki, es casi inevitable hacerte amigo de ese niño que vive en tu misma calle, que también es hijo de padres noruegos—igual de nostálgicos que los tuyos, obviamente—y que se llama Thor. Especialmente si ese chico, haciendo honor a su nombre, es alto, rubio, corpulento y lleva con orgullo su “nombre tonto” y su “acento raro”, sin tolerar que los otros niños se metan con él. Ni con cualquiera que comparta sus circunstancias.

 

Se conocieron en el patio del colegio, cuando Loki tenía cuatro años y Thor cinco. Se hicieron inseparables casi desde el primer minuto, sin importar que no estuvieran en el mismo curso. El chiquillo rubio era abierto, desenvuelto, le resultaba fácil hacer amigos; sin embargo, eso no impedía que, en los recreos o después de clase, prefiriese la compañía de su vecino antes que la de nadie más. A veces, hasta donde su mente infantil alcanzaba a hacer tales razonamientos, Loki se preguntaba por qué. Él no era interesante como los otros niños, ni gracioso, ni jugaba especialmente bien al fútbol. ¿Por qué alguien tan deslumbrante como Thor querría pasar su tiempo con él, cuando nadie más lo hacía?

 

La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, Loki no se entretenía en hacerse preguntas. Estaba demasiado ocupado adorando a Thor como si el sol saliera y se pusiera con él.

 

Tres años más tarde, el padre de Loki se largó sin dejar dirección de contacto, y su madre se refugió en una botella para superarlo. Una botella a la que siguieron muchas más. El niño empezó a llegar tarde al colegio algunos días, a asistir con la ropa sucia y arrugada, o sin llevar almuerzo. Perdió peso de manera alarmante, lo que hizo que sus ojos verdes pareciesen aún más grandes y asustados en medio de su pálido rostro huesudo. Cuando los de servicios sociales vinieron para llevárselo, Thor suplicó, lloró y pataleó hasta que consiguió que sus padres se ofrecieran como familia de acogida.

 

Odín y Frigga nunca llegaron a adoptar legalmente a Loki, pero a los dos niños les traían sin cuidado las formalidades: desde aquel día, se llamaron “hermano” el uno al otro.

 

Thor refugió a Loki bajo su ala, como si hubiera decidido que protegerle sería su misión en la vida. Durante las primeras semanas, le obligaba a comerse todo lo que le ponían en el plato con más severidad incluso que sus padres, ansioso por hacerle recuperar la salud y la energía. Le regaló la mitad de sus juguetes, consiguiendo que su amigo volviera a sonreír de nuevo, aunque fuera brevemente, por primera vez en meses. Se aseguró de que todo el colegio supiera que si alguien se metía con Loki, ya fuese por su nombre, por lo de sus padres o por cualquier otra razón, se estaría metiendo con él y tendría que pagarlo caro.

 

Siguió haciendo lo mismo al llegar al instituto. Loki no destacaba precisamente por sus habilidades sociales ni se le daban bien los deportes, cosa que, a esa edad, podía convertir tu vida en un infierno. En general, el muchacho prefería la compañía de los libros a la de la gente, con la única excepción de Thor.

 

Cuando, tras muchos meses de negación y autoengaño, Loki admitió por fin que le interesaban más los jugadores del equipo de fútbol que las animadoras, Thor redobló sus esfuerzos por convertirse en su escudo protector contra los abusones. De hecho, Loki aún estaba convencido de que su hermano repitió el último curso a propósito, simplemente para no dejarle solo.

 

Se complementaban como piezas de un puzzle. Thor era fuerte, rápido, extrovertido, lleno de carisma y con un corazón generoso; Loki era inteligente, hábil, elegante, reflexivo y con una insaciable sed de conocimiento. Frigga solía decir que no eran dos individuos, sino las dos mitades de un ser extraordinario que algún dios caprichoso había creado y luego había tenido que dividir para que no resultara demasiado perfecto. Juntos, no había quien los parase.

 

En teoría, todo tendría que haber sido muy sencillo. Excepto porque no eran hermanos en realidad, no de sangre. E, inevitablemente, llegó el día en que Loki, horrorizado, descubrió que se había enamorado de Thor sin remedio.

 

 

 

 **Capítulo 1**

 

 

Loki salió del ascensor, rebuscando sus llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras intentaba equilibrar en la otra mano el maletín del ordenador y la chaqueta. El calor de finales de Junio le pegaba la camisa a la espalda, pero no podía hacer gran cosa al respecto hasta que entrara en casa. Por desgracia, aflojarse la corbata tampoco era una opción. Introdujo la llave, pensando en el aire acondicionado de su apartamento y en el bendito hecho de que, por fin, era viernes. Después de algunos segundos de lucha, aderezados con un par de maldiciones en voz baja, la vieja cerradura se dignó a ceder.

 

Apenas acababa de derrumbarse en el sofá cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, esta vez con bastante más escándalo.

 

—¡Loki!—bramó la profunda voz de Thor, jaleada por un coro de risas—¿Estás ahí?

 

El aludido gimió con desesperación. No, por favor, esa noche no. Estaba demasiado agotado para lidiar con su exuberante hermano, especialmente si le acompañaba su pandilla.

 

—¿Qué haces ahí tirado?—preguntó Thor con energía, apareciendo en la entrada del salón seguido, efectivamente, por sus cuatro inseparables—¿Por qué no estás en la calle, celebrándolo?

 

—¿Celebrando qué?—Loki levantó la cabeza del respaldo a su pesar, intrigado. La respuesta que obtuvo fueron cinco rostros sorprendidos, intercambiando miradas entre ellos.

 

—¿No te has enterado?—Fandral sonaba realmente incrédulo—¿Dónde has estado metido todo el día, en un búnker?

 

—En el trabajo—respondió Loki con un bostezo—. Viene a ser casi lo mismo.

 

Thor negó con la cabeza, adelantándose hasta la mesita baja sobre la que Loki tenía apoyados los pies, para coger el mando a distancia de la tele.

 

—¿Sabes, hermanito?—comentó, mientras encendía el aparato—Nunca deja de alucinarme cómo te las apañas para pasarte el día incomunicado dentro de una empresa de telecomunicaciones. Tiene que ser una especie de superpoder o algo.

 

Las imágenes que aparecieron en el televisor mostraban calles llenas de gente que saltaba, reía, cantaba a grito pelado y se abrazaba efusivamente. En la parte baja de la pantalla, un rótulo móvil se desplazaba lentamente de derecha a izquierda, detallando la noticia que había dado lugar a tanta alegría.

 

—¡Han legalizado el matrimonio gay en el estado de Nueva York!—anunció Thor, como si Loki no lo estuviera leyendo por sí mismo—. ¡Enhorabuena, tío! ¡A partir de ahora, ya puedes empezar a vivir con la misma presión social por casarte que el resto de los mortales! ¡Bienvenido al mundo del estrés y la angustia existencial!

 

Loki arqueó elegantemente las cejas ante la gran sonrisa de su hermano, digna del mejor anuncio de pasta de dientes.

 

—Ah… Gracias, supongo.

 

—Venga ya, muévete de una vez—contestó Thor, dándole un manotazo en un pie y casi derribándolo de la mesa—¡Vamos al Stonewall a celebrarlo!

 

Fue entonces cuando Loki se dio cuenta de que Hogun y Volstagg cargaban sendas botellas en las manos.

 

—Nnngghh, no, por favor—gimió—. Te juro que estoy agotado. Por lo que más quieras, no me hagas moverme de aquí en un par de años, por lo menos.

 

—¿Es que te has hecho viejo de repente? ¡Tío, venga ya!—insistió Sif, las manos apoyadas en las caderas con obstinación—. Es un día histórico para la igualdad, la libertad, los derechos civiles y toda esa mierda. Ni de coña te vas a quedar ahí como una seta, mientras todo el mundo está de fiesta en la calle.

 

—Créeme que agradezco de corazón este despliegue de solidaridad—dijo, pasándose una mano por el rostro—, aun cuando tengo la fuerte sospecha de que, en el fondo, de lo que se trata aquí es de que cualquier excusa os vale para correros una juerga…

 

—¡Por supuesto!—asintió Volstagg con una risotada cavernosa, coreada con entusiasmo por el resto de sus amigos.

 

—… Pero, como os decía antes, ha sido un día muy largo y estoy exhausto—rogó Loki, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de que le hicieran caso—. Lo último que me apetece ahora es salir de marcha, por mucho que me alegre la noticia.

 

Thor dio un paso hacia adelante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho, colocándose frente a Loki con aire solemne.

 

—Hermano, hablas como si creyeras que tienes elección.

 

Loki dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro, admitiendo su derrota. Eran cinco contra uno, después de todo. Cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza, le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de resignación.

 

—¿Puedo cambiarme de ropa, al menos?

 

—¡Ésa es la actitud! Anda, date prisa, te esperamos aquí.

 

Se dirigió a su dormitorio, sacándose la corbata y el cinturón por el camino. Se dio una ducha ultrarrápida, con el presentimiento de que, si tardaba demasiado, los otros entrarían a buscarle tanto si estaba vestido como si no. Incluida Sif.

 

Escogió unos vaqueros gastados y su camisa favorita, verde oscuro, la que mejor le sentaba a su piel pálida y su complexión delgada. Se pasó un peine con rapidez, alisando hacia atrás el oscuro cabello, cuyas puntas rozaban ya el cuello de la camisa. Sabía que debería cortárselo, pero siempre encontraba una razón para retrasarlo. Lo cierto era que le gustaba así, un poco más largo de la cuenta. Se echó un último vistazo general en el espejo y volvió a la sala de estar como quien se dirige a su propia ejecución.

 

 

****

 

 

Una vez en la calle, sin embargo, Loki se alegró de haber ido. El ambiente en Sheridan Square, ante el histórico Stonewall Inn—donde se había originado el movimiento en defensa de la igualdad de derechos para los gays—rebosaba de una energía contagiosa. Por todas partes había gente abrazándose o besándose en todas las combinaciones de sexos posibles. Había gente que bailaba, cantaba o saltaba rítmicamente, proclamando su felicidad a los cuatro vientos. Incluso a alguien como él, convencido como estaba de que jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacer uso de la nueva ley, el entusiasmo que vibraba en el aire le hizo sentir mejor, más optimista.

 

Thor le ofreció un vaso de plástico, lleno del champán barato que Hogun había comprado.

 

—¡Un brindis!—declaró, elevando su profunda voz de vikingo para hacerse oír por encima del griterío. Aun así, tuvo que inclinarse hacia Loki, casi rozándole el oído con sus labios—¡Por tu futura boda, con quien quiera que sea!

 

Loki no respondió, demasiado ocupado intentando disimular el escalofrío que le había recorrido la espalda al sentir el cálido aliento de Thor acariciándole la oreja.

 

Por lo general, lo llevaba bastante bien. De verdad, lo hacía. Compartía apartamento con Thor, por todos los santos; estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a convivir con él estrechamente como hermanos, a ignorar el dolor sordo constantemente alojado en su pecho. Pero a veces, cuando menos lo esperaba, un gesto íntimo o un roce casual le pillaba con la guardia baja, forzándole a recordar todo lo que anhelaba y nunca podría tener. Cada uno de esos momentos era como un golpe seco en la boca del estómago, capaz de dejarle sin respiración.

 

Se apartó ligeramente, alzando su vaso con la excusa de responder al brindis y aprovechando para esconder la cara tras él en el proceso. Se lo bebió casi entero de un trago, cosa que, en vez de calmarle, sólo consiguió hacerle toser cuando las burbujas y el acre sabor del pésimo champán le rasparon la garganta. Thor se echó a reír, satisfecho, palmeando el hombro de Loki en señal de aprobación.

 

“En las nubes”, pensó Loki con una buena dosis de ternura, incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa. “Sigue estando completamente en las nubes, gracias a Dios”.

 

Tan sencillo como eso, la tensión se evaporó de repente.

 

Justo entonces, un ruidoso grupo de drag queens pasó por su lado haciendo la conga; el que iba delante tropezó con Thor, haciéndole tambalearse hacia delante. Instintivamente, Loki le estabilizó con una mano en el centro del pecho.

 

—¡Ay, perdóname, cariño!—se disculpó alegremente el desconocido, agitando sus pestañas postizas de color rosa brillante mientras se reajustaba la peluca para que no se le cayera—. No debería haberme tomado esa última copa, por lo visto ya ni siquiera sé andar con tacones.

 

—No pasa nada—le aseguró Thor—. Todo el mundo está eufórico hoy, es normal.

 

—No es para menos, ¿verdad? Nunca creí que llegaría a ver este día. ¿Vosotros ya habéis elegido fecha?—añadió, su mirada yendo y viniendo entre Thor y Loki.

 

—No, eh, nosotros…—comenzó a decir Thor, trabándose con las palabras, repentinamente nervioso.

 

Un impulso irrefrenable—una vena traviesa que ya le había metido en problemas cientos de veces, pero que no podía controlar—hizo que Loki, con una brillante sonrisa, rodeara con un brazo el cuello de su hermano, acercándole hacia sí.

 

—¿Quieres saber la verdad?—dijo—. Todavía estoy esperando a que este grandullón se decida a pedírmelo.

 

—Ah, pues yo que tú no me lo pensaría mucho, cielo. Alguien podría intentar quitarte a esa monada—contestó el travesti, dejando caer una mano con gesto amable sobre el antebrazo de Thor —¡Hacéis una pareja encantadora! ¡Ciao!

 

Y sin más, se alejó bailando, con su fila detrás, antes de que Thor fuera capaz de encontrarse la voz de nuevo.

 

Loki intentó aguantarse la risa. Durante aproximadamente tres segundos mantuvo estoicamente el tipo, con los labios apretados para evitar que se curvaran. Pequeños espasmos escaparon de su pecho a pesar de su esfuerzo por contenerlos, y ahí fue cuando perdió todo el control, estallando en carcajadas.

 

—Serás capullo, Laufeyson—gruñó Thor, volviéndose hacia él. El ceño fruncido perdía todo su poder de intimidación por culpa del amago de sonrisa que le suavizaba la línea de la boca.

 

—¡Dios… la cara que… has puesto!—Loki apenas podía respirar, casi doblado en dos de la risa.

 

Thor le dio un pellizco en el costado, sin verdadera malicia, aunque suficiente para hacer que Loki soltara una exclamación aguda y se apartara de un salto. Las carcajadas se fueron serenando poco a poco, pero la sonrisa de Loki siguió siendo tan amplia como su rostro permitía, y esta vez, Thor se la devolvió, con los ojos brillantes.

 

Inconscientemente, Loki apretó contra su cuerpo el brazo que había estado rodeando el cuello de su hermano. Aún retenía su calor.

 

 

*****

 

No estaban exactamente borrachos cuando volvieron a casa, pero habían bebido lo suficiente como para encontrarse con un buen dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, si no tenían cuidado. Loki arrastró a Thor hasta la cocina, sin hacer caso de sus protestas, y sacó dos botellas de agua del frigorífico, poniéndole una en la mano.

 

—¿Estás de guardia mañana?—preguntó Loki, mirando el reloj del microondas.

 

“Mañana” en realidad ya era hoy, puesto que estaban a punto de dar las dos de la madrugada. Los últimos restos de adrenalina iban desapareciendo de su torrente sanguíneo, dejándole con párpados pesados y agudamente consciente de lo mucho que le dolían los pies. Se sentía tan cansado que podría quedarse dormido de pie allí mismo, apoyado en la encimera, pero al menos él tenía todo el fin de semana por delante para recuperarse. De Thor se podía esperar cualquier cosa, incluso que se fuera de juerga un viernes por la noche aun teniendo que presentarse el sábado por la mañana en el parque de bomberos.

 

—Por suerte, no—respondió—. Pero el domingo sí. Y además, en turno de noche, así que tendrás que ir sin mí a la cena con papá y mamá, lo siento.

 

—Ah, no, ni hablar—contestó Loki, sin dudarlo un segundo—. En cuanto te despiertes, llamas a Frigga y le dices que lo cambie para mañana.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no voy a poder librarme ni una semana?

 

—Porque no organizan esas cenas para verme a mí, idiota—replicó Loki con naturalidad—. Yo no soy su hijo.

 

Thor frunció el ceño, dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

 

—¿Ya estás con eso otra vez?

 

—Es la verdad.

 

—Es una gilipollez. Sólo porque no llevemos el mismo apellido no significa que no te consideren su hijo.

 

—Thor, son las dos de la mañana y estoy demasiado cansado para empezar esta discusión otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? Hazme ese favor, será menos incómodo para todo el mundo.

 

—Vale, está bien. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de discutir ahora—masculló Thor de mala gana—. Intentemos recordar que estábamos de muy buen humor por lo del matrimonio gay y todo eso.

 

—Ya, sí, un gran avance. Para lo que me va a servir…—murmuró Loki, e inmediatamente después quiso morderse la lengua por haberlo dicho en voz alta. Por lo visto, estaba más borracho de lo que creía.

 

—¿Qué… de qué rayos hablas?

 

Loki suspiró, hundiendo los hombros. Ya había metido la pata, bien podía seguir hasta el final.

 

—Hablo de esa larga hilera de hombres haciendo cola por salir conmigo… Ah, no, espera, que no hay ninguno.

 

—Tío, no pienso dejarte beber champán nunca más. El rollo autocompasivo te sienta como el culo.

 

—No es autocompasión, sólo soy realista—se defendió Loki. No había querido empezar esa conversación pero, una vez en marcha, ya no podía parar—. Mira, seamos sinceros, ¿vale? Sé que en cuanto al físico soy razonablemente atractivo, nunca he tenido problemas para conseguir un rollo de una noche. Pero nada más. Casi nunca llego a la segunda cita, y desde luego, jamás hay una tercera. En cuanto me conocen un poco, se dan cuenta de que soy un bicho raro y no les vuelvo a ver. Eso no es autocompasión, es un hecho.

 

“No eres lo bastante bueno”, susurró en su cabeza la voz que le había estado martirizando desde niño, la que llevaba toda su vida luchando por acallar. “No fuiste lo bastante bueno para que tu padre soportara quedarse, ni para que tu madre se molestara en mantenerse sobria, ni para que los Odinson quisieran convertirte legalmente en hijo suyo. No eres lo bastante bueno para nadie, y algún día Thor también se marchará”. Loki dio un largo trago a su botella de agua para esconder el repentino temblor de sus manos, hasta que logró controlarlo.

 

Su hermano, afortunadamente, no pareció notar su agitación.

 

—Bueno, siempre puedes hacer uno de esos pactos con alguien. Ya sabes, lo de “si los dos llegamos solteros a tal edad, nos casamos”.

 

Loki dejó escapar algo parecido a una breve risa entrecortada.

 

—La gente no hace esas cosas en la vida real, Thor. Sólo en las películas.

 

—Sí que lo hacen, lo vi una vez en el programa de Oprah.

 

La botella de agua de Loki se detuvo en el aire, a medio camino hacia su boca. Miró a su hermano de reojo, arqueando una ceja incrédula.

 

—¿Oprah?

 

—Sí, era como un especial sobre el tema, ¿sabes? Había varias parejas que se habían casado así, por un acuerdo.

 

—No, en serio, ¿Oprah?

 

—Todos parecían estar muy satisfechos con su vida, si te digo la verdad…

 

—Esto es… francamente inquietante.

 

—¿Has oído una sola palabra de lo que he dicho?

 

—Todavía estoy intentando procesar el dato de que tú veías el programa de Oprah, mis funciones cerebrales superiores no dan para más. Oye, ¿dónde demonios lo veías? Aquí no, eso seguro. Me acordaría.

 

Thor le dirigió una mirada de exasperación.

 

—Sif solía ponerlo en el cuartel cuando estaba de guardia los jueves, ¿vale? No todos nos pasamos las noches leyendo a Proust. Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que es una buena solución.

 

Loki dio un resoplido.

 

—¿Acaso te has perdido la parte de la conversación en la que te expliqué que nadie está interesado en relacionarse conmigo a largo plazo?

 

—Tonterías. Yo te conozco mejor que nadie y todavía no he salido corriendo.

 

—Cierto, pero no puedo casarme contigo, ¿verdad?

 

De buena gana se habría dado un cabezazo contra la pared por su estupidez. Si alguien le hubiera pedido una definición de “empantanarse” en ese momento, se habría limitado a levantar la mano, porque definitivamente acababa de meter ambos pies en el fango. Hasta las rodillas.

 

Lo peor de todo fue que Thor, en vez de echarse a reír y descartar la idea como una broma tonta, se quedó callado y quieto, con aire pensativo, como si realmente lo estuviera considerando.

 

—Bueno, ¿y por qué no?

 

Loki soltó una exclamación ahogada, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sus pensamientos tan revueltos y confusos como si viajaran en una montaña rusa. Se volvió de espaldas para dejar la botella sobre la encimera, sólo por tener algo que hacer que no fuera sostener la mirada de Thor.

 

—Ahora es cuando sé que realmente estás _muy_ borracho—dijo, esperando que no se le notara demasiado el temblor de la voz.

 

—No, no, hablo en serio. ¿Tan horrible te parece la idea? Voy a sentirme ofendido.

 

Loki se giró hacia él de nuevo, recomponiendo firmemente su rostro en una expresión que no delatara hasta qué punto consideraba serio el tema.

 

—¿No te estás olvidando de un pequeño detalle, _hermano_?—enfatizó la última palabra tanto como fue capaz.

 

—Bueno, tal como tú te empeñas en recalcar de vez en cuando, técnicamente no somos hermanos de verdad, ¿no?

 

—De acuerdo—concedió Loki—. Pero, ¿qué pasa con…? Es decir, ¿tú no eras hetero la última vez que hablamos del tema? A menos que haya alguna noticia que no me estés contando.

 

Thor se echó a reír con suavidad.

 

—Un matrimonio por acuerdo no tiene nada que ver con el sexo—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es cuestión de compañerismo, de no querer envejecer solo. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿no tendría más sentido hacer ese pacto contigo que con cualquier chica?

 

Oír a Thor pronunciar la palabra “sexo” en la misma frase en la que se estaba refiriendo a ellos dos debía de haber desconectado al menos un par de neuronas en el cerebro de Loki. Al mismo tiempo, ese “tú eres mi mejor amigo” le había hinchado el corazón hasta casi hacérselo estallar dentro del pecho. Le invadió un mareo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el champán que había bebido.

 

—P…podrías pedírselo a Sif—contestó torpemente. Esta vez fue Thor el que descartó la idea con un bufido.

 

—Sí, si quisiera que me rompiera la nariz por insinuar que podría llegar a los cuarenta sin haber encontrado pareja. No, gracias, me gusta mi cara tal y como está.

 

La situación en su totalidad era tan surrealista que Loki se sintió como si estuviera siendo objeto de una gigantesca broma cósmica. Tenía la sensación de no ser él quien hablaba, sino alguien desconocido que manejaba su cara y su voz como un ventrílocuo. Por alguna extraña razón —que probablemente bordeaba la histeria—, Loki rompió a reír de pronto.

 

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hermano—. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

—¿Te imaginas…? —trató de decir, siendo interrumpido en el intento por sus propias carcajadas. Le llevó casi medio minuto serenarse lo suficiente para poder terminar la frase—¿Se te ocurre algo más patético que casarte con tu hermano adoptivo, sólo porque no hay nadie más que esté dispuesto a soportarte?

 

Thor se contagió de su hilaridad, moviendo la cabeza negativamente en un lento arco.

 

—Que pueda ser mi último recurso, es posible, pero ¿tú? —añadió Loki, sin percatarse de lo auto-despectivo que sonó el comentario, ni de la mirada conmovida que le dirigió Thor.

 

—¿Ah, sí? —le respondió—. Pues, si soy tan irresistible, ¿por qué no tengo novia, listillo?

 

—Porque no te da la gana, por eso.

 

Los dos sabían perfectamente lo que había detrás de esa sencilla frase, pero de todas formas Loki no lo dijo. El nombre de Jane Foster ya no se mencionaba en la familia Odinson, y ésa era una realidad incuestionable sobre la que no había nada que hacer.

 

—Puede ser—reconoció Thor, serenando considerablemente la atmósfera de la cocina—. Pero no soy el único. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que, a lo mejor, tus relaciones no duran porque tú las boicoteas, y no porque haya algo malo en ti?

 

Loki esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Thor no podía ni imaginarse lo cerca del centro de la diana que había dado. Tanto, en realidad, que hasta sintió físicamente una punzada sobre el esternón, haciéndole encogerse casi imperceptiblemente sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, admitir que su hermano tenía parte de razón podría llevarle a la incómoda pregunta de por qué ninguno de los hombres que conocía le parecía suficiente. Ni en un millón de años estaba dispuesto a hablar de ese tema.

 

—Esta conversación se está volviendo demasiado seria para lo tarde que es, Thor—contestó, apretándose el entrecejo con dos dedos—. A ver, déjame recapitular. Lo que propones es que, si al cumplir los cuarenta seguimos siendo el mismo par de solterones que somos ahora, nos casemos. Tú y yo.

 

—Eso es.

 

—Sólo para tener alguien con quien convivir, con quien compartir los gastos, con quien acudir a los eventos familiares, alguien en quien apoyarnos en los malos momentos…

 

—Precisamente.

 

—Y eso se diferenciaría de nuestra situación actual… ¿en qué, exactamente?

 

Thor se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

 

—¿En que mamá dejaría de preguntarme cuándo voy a sentar la cabeza?

 

Loki abrió la boca como si fuera a contestar, pero al cabo de un momento la cerró de nuevo.

 

—Buen argumento—concedió al final.

 

—Hasta podríamos adoptar un par de críos, si te apetece.

 

—Nah, yo soy más de gatos—le rebatió Loki, frunciendo la nariz. De ningún modo se le había caído el estómago a los pies imaginándolos a él y a Thor con sendos niños en los brazos. Absolutamente no.

 

Thor bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano, con tanta fuerza que le crujió la mandíbula.

 

—Dios, estoy molido—refunfuñó, mientras dejaba su botella de agua, ya vacía, en el fregadero. Se incorporó impulsándose con las caderas contra el borde de la encimera y, al pasar junto a Loki, le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, hermano.

 

—Buenas noches—respondió él, distraído.

 

Loki se quedó en la cocina unos minutos más, reflexionando, oyendo sin prestar atención el ir y venir de Thor en su dormitorio mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Le daba vueltas en su cabeza, una y otra vez, a la extraña conversación que acababan de tener él y su hermano. No estaba seguro de haber accedido explícitamente al acuerdo y, sin embargo, de algún modo, lo había hecho. ¿O no? A juzgar por la actitud de Thor, parecía pensar que sí. Pero no tenía ningún sentido. De hecho, era la idea más absurda que Loki podía imaginar. ¿Cómo podría Thor considerarle en serio para ser su cónyuge de emergencia?

 

¿Cómo podría él, llegado el caso, pasar el resto de su vida como hasta entonces, luchando contra sus sentimientos día tras día? ¿Siendo amigo, hermano, compañero, pero jamás amante? Seguramente se volvería loco antes del primer aniversario.

 

Entonces se echó a reír suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba siendo un idiota por darle tanta importancia: Thor no podía haber estado hablando en serio. Claro, ésa era la explicación. Todo el asunto había sido un gigantesco chiste de su hermano, provocado por el champán y el ánimo festivo de la noche, nada más.

 

Y aunque no fuera así, aunque Thor realmente tuviera intención de mantener ese pacto, Loki sabía bien que su hipotética boda jamás ocurriría. La mera idea de que ese hermoso, dulce y noble dios nórdico que tenía por hermano llegara a cumplir cuarenta años sin que alguna mujer le hubiera puesto un anillo en el dedo, engendrándole a continuación cuatro o cinco hijos tan rubios y fuertes como él, era total y absolutamente descabellada.

 

Ese pensamiento debería haberle traído alivio, no la súbita furia helada que le atenazó las entrañas, dejándole sin aliento y agarrado al borde de la encimera con dedos crispados.

 

 

 **Capítulo 2**

 

 

El sábado por la tarde, Thor y Loki tomaron el tren metropolitano para desplazarse desde Lower Manhattan hasta Brooklyn y visitar a sus padres, como hacían cada semana.

 

Los Odinson seguían viviendo en la misma casa en la que sus hijos se habían criado: una pequeña construcción de dos plantas encajada en medio de una hilera de casas idénticas, de tradicional ladrillo rojo, apiñadas unas contra otras como si sus muros trataran de entrar en calor. De algún modo, el arquitecto se las había apañado para dotarlas de un pequeño porche delantero y un minúsculo patio trasero, una hazaña nada desdeñable teniendo en cuenta el espacio del que disponía.

 

Frigga les abrió la puerta, recibiendo a ambos hermanos con cariñosos abrazos. A Odín lo encontraron en la cocina, vigilando la cena mientras descorchaba una botella de vino.

 

—Hola, papá.

 

—Thor—contestó el anciano, tan sobrio como de costumbre—Loki.

 

—Odín—respondió él al saludo. Nunca se había acostumbrado a llamarle “papá”, ni a Frigga “mamá”, a pesar de lo mucho que ambos le habían insistido al principio. Le habría gustado hacerlo, pero por alguna razón, siempre le pareció inapropiado. Thor decía que ésa había sido su versión de una pataleta por no ser adoptado oficialmente por la familia y que, de todas formas, un nombre no cambiaba nada. De una manera o de otra, no fue capaz de hacerlo, y al cabo de cierto tiempo, dejaron de pedírselo.

 

—Esto ya está casi listo—anunció Frigga, entreabriendo la puerta del horno.

 

—No irás a mandarnos a lavarnos las manos, ¿verdad?—dijo Thor, provocando un breve coro de risas. Odín sirvió dos copas de vino blanco a sus hijos, otra a su esposa y otra para él, señalando con un gesto en la dirección del salón.

 

La temperatura en la sala de estar era notablemente más fresca que la de la cocina, cosa que Loki agradeció con un suspiro silencioso. Paseó la vista por las familiares paredes entre las cuales había crecido. Los mismos muebles, la misma alfombra sobre la que Thor y él habían jugado con sus soldaditos de plástico, el mismo sofá donde solían sentarse a ver dibujos animados. Había algo reconfortante, a pesar de todo, en aquel lugar. Algo que llamaba a su alma como ningún otro rincón de la gran ciudad conseguía, ni siquiera su propio apartamento. Una sensación de pertenencia, de hogar.

 

Justo entonces, su mirada recayó sobre la librería situada junto al televisor, llena de fotos de familia. Al principio no supo muy bien qué era lo que había atraído sus ojos, aunque en seguida lo descubrió: había un hueco allí, una foto que faltaba. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para hacer recuento y llegar a la conclusión de que la fotografía desaparecida era, precisamente, una suya.

 

Le parecía recordar que era una foto relativamente reciente, tomada en el apartamento en que vivían él y Thor, el día que firmaron el contrato de alquiler. En ella se le veía mostrando a la cámara su recién adquirida llave, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

Apretó los dientes, ahogando la punzada de decepción que sintió en el pecho. No era como si no hubiera otras fotos suyas en la casa, pero todas las demás eran de la familia al completo, o bien de él con Thor. La foto que faltaba era la única en la que sólo estaba Loki.

 

No preguntó qué había sido de ella. Hacerlo le habría parecido infantil y patético, incluso a sus propios oídos. ¿Darle tanta importancia a una simple foto? Probablemente habría una explicación muy sencilla para su ausencia, como que se había caído al suelo, se había roto el marco y aún no habían tenido tiempo de comprar otro. Estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un desaire intencionado, que no significaba que le estuvieran haciendo el vacío. Era sólo que no se trataba de un asunto que requiriese atención inmediata, como cambiar una bombilla fundida o algo similar.

 

Aun así, dolía. No porque no supiera ya, a esas alturas, el lugar que ocupaba en la familia Odinson, sino porque Thor se empeñaba en negar que ese lugar fuera distinto al suyo y a veces, sólo a veces, Loki deseaba creerle.

 

Se esforzó por guardarse su malestar y comportarse con normalidad durante la cena. Poco a poco, el incidente perdió protagonismo para ir pasando a formar parte de su acostumbrada incomodidad latente; esa indefinida sensación de no encajar del todo que, básicamente, le acompañaba a todas partes. Estaban en los postres cuando Frigga soltó la bomba que, finalmente, conseguiría hacérselo olvidar por completo.

 

—Cariño—comenzó, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de Thor—. Sé que no te gusta hablar de este tema, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas antes de… Bueno, antes de que te des con la noticia en las narices, por decirlo de algún modo.

 

—Mamá, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que vais a vender la casa o algo así?

 

—No, nada de eso—respondió ella—. Esta mañana me encontré con Sally Foster en el mercado, y me dijo que Jane vuelve a casa el mes que viene.

 

La única señal de que Thor la había oído fue la manera en que apretó la cucharilla que tenía en la mano. En opinión de Loki, fue un milagro que el pobre objeto no se rompiera en dos. Incluso le había parecido escuchar el crujido delator.

 

O tal vez habían sido sus propias entrañas, y por eso las sentía sangrar.

 

—Ah—respondió Thor al fin, tras una larga pausa—. No lo sabía. Gracias.

 

Frigga le dio un apretón cariñoso con la mano que aún tenía apoyada sobre su brazo, bajo la atenta mirada de Odín.

 

—Lo siento, cielo, me pareció que sería mejor que lo supieras por mí a que te cruzaras con ella por la calle sin esperarlo.

 

—Lo es, claro que lo es—contestó él con un suspiro trémulo—. De verdad te agradezco que me hayas avisado, mamá. No te preocupes, estoy bien.

 

—¿Seguro, hijo?—preguntó Odín.

 

—Seguro—insistió Thor, forzando una sonrisa—. Por el amor de Dios, han pasado dos años. Ya hace tiempo que lo superé.

 

Resultaba evidente que nadie le creía. Sin embargo, tampoco nadie hizo el menor comentario. Continuaron con la cena como si nada, como si el repentino aire taciturno de Thor fuera algo normal.

 

La negación, pensó Loki. Esa vieja amiga de la familia.

 

 

*******

 

 

Loki jamás había visto a Thor tan borracho como la noche en que Jane le dijo que se iba a África, a trabajar para el Cuerpo de Paz.

 

Habían estado saliendo juntos durante cuatro años, siendo la clásica pareja a la que todo el mundo sonreía con una expresión tierna, como si su encanto sólo pudiera compararse con el de los cachorritos y los bebés. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro hasta el último detalle, con un grado de perfección que a Loki le revolvía las tripas. Pero Thor era feliz, así que él se tragaba sus celos, fingiendo que Jane le caía bien. Sabía que su hermano sólo estaba esperando su ascenso a sargento en el cuerpo de bomberos para pedirle que se casara con él, y no le cabía ninguna duda de que ella iba a aceptarle.

 

Entonces, dos semanas después de terminar sus estudios de enfermería, Jane anunció de pronto que se marchaba.

 

—¿Nunca te habló de sus planes?—le había preguntado Loki, sentado junto a él en el sofá de su apartamento, mientras Thor bebía whisky directamente de la botella.

 

—No—fue la respuesta, con voz pastosa y arrastrando las consonantes—. Siempre hablaba de… bueno, ayudar a la gente y esas cosas, pero… En fin, aquí también hay… esto… cosas que hacer, ¿no? Para ayudar a la gente. Aunque en África hay más, claro. Es lo que ella dice. Necesitan más ayuda allí.

 

Dio otro largo trago a la botella, sin arrugar la nariz siquiera, para mayor consternación de Loki. La etapa en la que el whisky empezaba a entrar como si fuera agua nunca era buena señal.

 

—Por Dios, ni siquiera puedo enfadarme con ella—continuó—¿Verdad? O sea, ¿qué clase de capullo le echaría la bronca por… por… querer irse a curar niños hambrientos? ¡Jane es una heroína, Loki!—puntualizó, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho varias veces para añadir énfasis—. ¡Te lo digo yo!

 

—¿Y qué? Tú también eres un héroe—respondió Loki, apartando la manaza de su hermano antes de que le hiciera un agujero en el pectoral—. Eres bombero. Salvas vidas. ¿Eso no es importante?

 

—Nah, no es lo mismo que renunciar a todas tus comodidades para irte a… qué se yo… a vivir en una tienda sin cuarto de baño.

 

—Dile eso a aquella mujer que sacaste de una casa en llamas el mes pasado.

 

—¿Hmm? Ah, sí, aquello estuvo bien—asintió un par de veces, meciendo todo su enorme cuerpo con la inercia del movimiento—. Debería irme con ella.

 

Al principio, Loki no le entendió bien. El cambio de contexto había sido tan brusco que le llevó un momento hacer las conexiones mentales necesarias. Cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de que se refería a Jane, toda su sangre se convirtió en hielo en un instante. Durante varios agónicos segundos, ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar. En toda su vida, nunca había sentido esa clase de miedo.

 

—¿Qué? ¡No!

 

—Sí, debería hacerlo—insistió Thor—. Porque… porque… sería lo correcto, ¿vale? Ella me quiere, lo sé, me lo ha dicho. No quiere dejarme, es sólo que… _tiene_ que hacer esto. Por… ah, unos cuantos motivos. Tiene algo que ver con no sé qué de unos privilegios y con… eh… responsabilidades. Eso. Es una causa noble. Y si es importante para ella, tendría que ser importante para mí también ¿no? ¿No se supone que eso es lo que haces cuando… cuando quieres a alguien? Yo la quiero, hermanito. La quiero de verdad.

 

La puñalada que Loki sintió atravesarle el corazón sólo sirvió para darle más pasión a sus palabras. Agarró a su hermano por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle, y dijo:

 

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de zoquete, y procura recordar esto mañana porque, si no lo haces, yo mismo te grabaré la idea a palos en tu estúpida cabeza—sonaba como si estuviera al borde de la histeria, pero le daba igual, porque realmente lo estaba—. No estamos hablando de ver su serie de televisión favorita con ella o de apuntarte a clases de baile de salón porque ella te lo pide. Esto es una vocación, ¿lo entiendes? Es la clase de decisión que define la vida de una persona. O lo llevas dentro o no lo llevas, pero no es algo a lo que te puedas aficionar. Es muy admirable por parte de Jane que quiera hacer algo tan generoso, pero es su decisión. No tiene por qué ser también la tuya. Vuestra relación no puede estar condicionada a que estés dispuesto a abandonarlo todo y seguirla al otro extremo del mundo.

 

Thor parpadeó un par de veces, como si le costara trabajo enfocar la cara de Loki.

 

—Hermano, no he entendido una mierda de lo que has dicho.

 

Loki soltó un gruñido de frustración, le quitó a Thor el whisky de la mano y le dio un trago él también, deseando que el ardor que bajaba por su garganta le calmara un poco los nervios.

 

—Lo que he dicho es que, si Jane quiere irse a arreglar el mundo, dale el puto Nobel de la Paz y que se vaya—replicó, devolviéndole la botella. Loki no acostumbraba a decir palabrotas; si Thor hubiera estado un poco más sobrio, lo habría reconocido como el equivalente a una gigantesca señal de alarma, con sirenas y letreros parpadeantes, indicando el inminente estallido del temperamento de su hermano.

 

—Tu vida está aquí—continuó Loki, acalorado—. Las cosas que _a ti_ te importan están aquí. No eres más egoísta por salvar vidas en Nueva York que por hacerlo en África, maldita sea. Aquí también hay gente que te necesita.

 

Se interrumpió antes de hablar más de la cuenta, ahogando en su garganta la frase que con más fuerza luchaba por salir, la que realmente encerraba la simple verdad que había detrás de todo su discurso.

 

 _Yo te necesito._

 

Thor se lo pensó un momento. Luego bajó la cabeza, hundió los hombros y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. La botella volvió a sus labios una vez más. Ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de la mitad de su contenido, y seguía bajando.

 

—Supongo que tienes razón—murmuró tristemente—. Jane es… Nunca voy a encontrar otra chica como ella, ¿sabes? Pero… en realidad, no quiero irme a África.

 

El alivio que Loki sintió fue tan intenso que mandó toda su prudencia por la ventana. Siguiendo un impulso incontrolable, abrazó a Thor con ferocidad, como si temiera que alguien fuese a venir para arrancárselo de los brazos y llevárselo lejos.

 

Tampoco era como si su hermano lo fuera a recordar por la mañana.

 

Fue una noche muy larga. Loki no se apartó del lado de Thor mientras éste estuvo consciente. Escuchó sus peroratas inconexas, le sujetó el largo cabello mientras vomitaba, le permitió llorar en su hombro—literalmente—y, al final, le ayudó a llegar a la cama justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

 

Sólo entonces se atrevió Loki a mirarse en el espejo para plantarle cara a la fea verdad que latía en el fondo de su corazón. Sólo entonces tuvo el valor de admitir que, bajo la preocupación y la empatía que le inspiraba el sufrimiento de su hermano, lo que sentía era alegría. Una alegría salvaje, embriagadora y mezquina porque Thor volvía a ser sólo suyo, o al menos tan suyo como llegaría a ser nunca. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su egoísmo.

 

Definitivamente, había sido una noche que Loki preferiría olvidar.

 

La resaca del día siguiente fue incluso peor.

 

Ahora, en el tren que les llevaba de vuelta a casa, Loki dirigía miradas de reojo hacia Thor, tan discretamente y con tanta frecuencia como le parecía prudente. Habían dejado a los Odinson hacía media hora, pero Thor todavía no había abierto la boca.

 

—Déjalo ya, me estás poniendo nervioso—gruñó de pronto, cruzando los brazos sobre el inmenso pecho.

 

—Lo siento—respondió Loki suavemente, sin molestarse en hacerse el inocente—. ¿Estás bien?

 

—Sí, lo estoy—contestó Thor con un suspiro—. Eso creo—admitió luego, a regañadientes.

 

Loki esperó, sin hacer más preguntas, a que su hermano pusiera en orden sus pensamientos. Sabía muy bien que presionarle no serviría de nada; Thor hablaría cuando estuviese listo.

 

—Es gracioso—dijo—. ¿No te ha pasado nunca, eso de fantasear con la idea de que cierta persona que te hizo daño aparezca de nuevo en tu vida? ¿E imaginas un montón de situaciones distintas, lo que esa persona te diría, lo que tú contestarías…? Suena estúpido, lo sé, pero es casi inevitable, ¿no?

 

Loki arqueó una ceja.

 

—Francamente, ninguna de mis relaciones ha durado lo suficiente como para llegar a hacerme daño, pero me hago una idea.

 

—En estos dos años, debo de haber imaginado unas veinte o treinta versiones diferentes de mi posible reencuentro con Jane—admitió Thor con cierto aire de timidez. A la luz de los patéticos fluorescentes del vagón, Loki casi podría jurar que hasta se había sonrojado un poco—. Sin embargo, ahora que es una posibilidad casi real, no tengo la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría si ella…—dejó la frase flotando en el aire, como una neblina espesa que no dejara pasar el aire a los pulmones.

 

—¿Crees… que querrá volver contigo?—preguntó Loki a través del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

 

—No lo sé—contestó Thor, acompañando la negativa con un movimiento de cabeza que derramó su rubia melena por encima de su hombro—. No tengo la menor idea de cómo habrán sido estos dos años para ella, pero dudo mucho que los haya pasado pensando en mí, ¿no crees?

 

“Como tú los has pasado pensando en ella” completó la mente de Loki, insidiosa, haciéndole rechinar los dientes.

 

—Incluso podría estar saliendo con alguien—continuó Thor—. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ni siquiera viene para quedarse. Puede que sólo sean unas vacaciones, y después se marche otra vez. A lo mejor… A lo mejor ni siquiera intenta verme.

 

Loki no había oído en toda su vida unos argumentos menos convincentes. O, mejor dicho, unos argumentos expresados con menos convencimiento. En alguna parte, por ahí en el fondo, escondida bajo toneladas de negación, todavía latía una brizna de esperanza.

 

Su hermano tenía un serio problema.

 

—Pero si quiere volver… ¿qué hago?—Thor levantó la vista hacia Loki con una mezcla de inseguridad y fe en la mirada, como si lo único que le mantuviera entero fuese la firme creencia de que su hermano pequeño, el que no era capaz de construir una relación estable ni con un manual de instrucciones, tenía todas las respuestas.

 

Loki no tenía respuestas, obviamente. Lo que sí tenía eran dos opciones:

 

Podía hacer lo que le pedía su corazón e impedir que Thor se planteara siquiera darle a Jane otra oportunidad. Siempre había sido un maestro con las palabras—capitán del equipo de debate en el instituto, cuatro trofeos regionales consecutivos, el único lugar en que no se había sentido como una especie de alienígena durante su adolescencia—, y además, no le faltaban argumentos sólidos en esta ocasión. Sería fácil convencer a Thor de que Jane no era de fiar; que, si le había dejado una vez, podía volver a hacerlo; que, si le permitía volver, sería lo mismo que confesar que se había pasado los últimos dos años añorándola, y que, con eso, le estaría concediendo un poder sobre él que la mujer no merecía.

 

O podía no hacerlo.

 

Miró a su hermano a los ojos, esos enormes, suplicantes, sinceros y desamparados ojos azules. Aquella no era la mirada de alguien que pide consejo, sino aprobación. Alguien que está dudando de su propia estupidez y necesita que le digan que no es un patético imbécil por querer mantener una puerta abierta a alguien que una vez se la cerró en las narices.

 

Loki tenía en su cabeza, perfectamente alineadas y ordenadas, las palabras que erradicarían esa idea de la mente de su hermano. Las que conseguirían apelar a su orgullo herido, para cerrarle en banda contra Jane para siempre. Las que matarían por completo ese pequeño destello de esperanza arrinconado entre montañas de incertidumbre.

 

Las palabras que, en definitiva, llenarían de tristeza esos ojos que tanto amaba.

 

Todas se le atascaron en la garganta cuando intentó hacerlas salir.

 

—No tengo la menor idea—fue lo que finalmente contestó, poniéndole una mano sobre el antebrazo en un gesto afectuoso—. Pero estoy seguro de que, si llega el momento, lo sabrás.

 

Thor se tomó unos segundos para asimilar esa respuesta, y luego rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Loki, apretándole efusivamente contra su costado.

 

—Suerte que te tengo a ti, hermanito—sin previo aviso, le plantó un beso en la sien, como si todavía fueran niños.

 

Afortunadamente, el vagón en el que iban estaba vacío a aquellas horas de la noche. Nadie vio cómo el rostro de Loki se descomponía en una mezcla de angustia y anhelo, ni cómo tuvo que esforzarse para disimular el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

 

 

*******

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, la actitud de Thor hacía pensar que nada inusual había ocurrido durante la cena del sábado. Era como si todo pensamiento relacionado con Jane Foster hubiera sido archivado en un cajón mental, bajo llave y etiquetado como “no tocar”. Lo cual era, pensándolo bien, una representación más que probable de lo que Thor había hecho con todos los pensamientos relacionados con Jane Foster durante los últimos dos años.

 

Pasaron un domingo tranquilo, haciendo un poco de limpieza en el apartamento, almorzando tarde y, en general, sin prisas. Thor se echó una siesta en previsión del turno de noche que tenía que hacer luego, mientras Loki se encargaba de bajar al sótano a hacer la colada. Durante todo el día, no hubo nada en el comportamiento de Thor que indicara decaimiento, emotividad, melancolía o cualquier otro síntoma de que estuviera pensando en Jane.

 

Loki se quedó en el sofá, leyendo un libro, cuando Thor se fue a trabajar. Lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien le sacudía por el hombro y, al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la pantalla de un móvil frente a su rostro, luciendo una nada favorecedora fotografía suya, dormido en el sofá, con la cara aplastada contra los cojines, la boca entreabierta y el libro caído sobre el pecho. Detrás del teléfono, la sonrisa de Thor era tan amplia que su cara apenas conseguía contenerla.

 

—¿Qu… qué?—gruñó Loki, no del todo despierto todavía—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido a trabajar?

 

—Ya he vuelto—respondió su hermano, su voz cargada de una satisfacción que rayaba en la pedantería—. Son las siete y media de la mañana, bella durmiente.

 

Loki abrió los ojos como platos, completamente despejado de repente. Apartando el corpachón de su hermano con una fuerza sorprendente para alguien de su complexión, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo.

 

—¡Dios, voy a llegar tarde!

 

Las carcajadas de Thor le acompañaron hasta que, tropezando con sus propios pies, se lanzó por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de baño. Aun así, Loki no pudo tenérselo en cuenta porque, cuando regresó poco después, recién duchado y listo para salir, Thor le puso en la mano un vaso con tapa del Starbuck’s de la esquina, humeante y dulce, justo como a él le gustaba.

 

No se le podía guardar rencor a alguien como él.

 

 

*******

 

 

Loki se masajeó el puente de la nariz, con los párpados apretados, luchando contra el incipiente dolor de cabeza que se le estaba formando. Volvió a mirar hacia el monitor de su ordenador, pero fue incluso peor que antes: las líneas de código que llenaban la pantalla se le estaban empezando a mezclar, desenfocadas, como serpientes en el fondo de un cesto.

 

Sería mejor tomarse un pequeño descanso, si esperaba hacer algo de provecho en lo que quedaba de tarde.

 

Loki no solía aventurarse con frecuencia fuera de su cubículo. Por lo general, se concentraba tanto en su trabajo que las horas se le pasaban volando, e incluso a veces se saltaba el almuerzo sin darse cuenta. Además, no se le daba muy bien entablar conversación con sus compañeros de trabajo. No era que tuviera nada en contra de ellos, de hecho algunos hasta le caían bien. Era sólo que a él no le interesaban ni los cotilleos de oficina ni la charla superficial y, por desgracia, eso era casi lo único que podía esperar oír en la sala de descanso.

 

Había momentos, sin embargo, en que el trabajo se volvía tan denso y tan pesado que no tenía más remedio que parar. La división de telecomunicaciones de Industrias Stark no era precisamente la clase de empresa en la que se trabajara a un ritmo relajado.

 

Había dos personas en la pequeña habitación que contenía la cafetera y la máquina de refrescos. Uno de ellos era William Connelly, de recursos humanos, un irlandés simpático que rozaba la cuarentena, aunque estaba convencido de que aparentaba diez años menos gracias a su cabello pelirrojo y sus pecas. La otra era Terry Gardner, una especialista en bases de datos que pertenecía al departamento de I + D, al igual que Loki. Era una chica agradable, tal vez un poco distante a veces, pero eso era algo con lo que él podía sentirse identificado, así que no le molestaba. Especialmente cuando tenía la sospecha de que, en el caso de ella, su reserva tenía mucho que ver con ser una de las escasas mujeres en un entorno de trabajo marcadamente masculino.

 

—Hey, Laufeyson—le saludó William Connelly. Terry levantó la vista de su café para saludarle también, con un gesto de la cabeza.

 

—Hola, William. Terry.

 

—No tenía ni idea de que sabías llegar hasta la sala de descanso, tío—continuó Connelly, aunque con amabilidad—. Creía que se te había olvidado el camino.

 

—He comprado un mapa—respondió Loki, demasiado cansado para introducir sarcasmo en su tono de voz. Enfiló hacia la cafetera como un caminante del desierto al llegar al oasis, mientras Connelly reía de buena gana. Se sirvió una taza y empezó a bebérsela allí mismo, de pie junto al estrecho mostrador, estirando discretamente sus largas piernas. Lo último que le apetecía era volver a sentarse.

 

—Se te ve hecho polvo—comentó Terry. Lo cierto era que ella tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Era algo que empezaba a resultar común entre los miembros de su equipo, desde que les habían encargado el desarrollo de la siguiente generación de smartphones que Industrias Stark pretendía sacar al mercado.

 

—¿No lo estamos todos?—Loki se frotó la mejilla, donde ya empezaba a insinuarse cierta aspereza. Faltaba poco menos de una hora para las cinco, aunque a él le parecía como si el momento de marcharse a casa estuviera a años luz de distancia—. Este proyecto se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

 

—Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que volver al trabajo—respondió ella, levantándose para tirar su vaso vacío a la papelera—. Hasta ahora, chicos.

 

Terry abandonó la sala a la vez que entraba en ella Balder Othen, el becario en prácticas a quien Loki había estado formando la semana anterior (un trabajo necesario, pero irritante por la pérdida de tiempo que suponía; afortunadamente, el chico había resultado ser lo bastante listo como para no retrasarle demasiado).

 

—Eh, eh, ¿has visto eso?—dijo entonces William, irguiéndose en su silla, una mano en alto para llamar la atención de Loki.

 

—¿Si he visto qué?—preguntó éste, más interesado en el interior de su vaso de café que en lo que fuera que había impactado tanto a Connelly.

 

—¡El repaso que te ha dado Terry al salir! ¡Por Dios, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta! ¡Te ha mirado de arriba abajo como si estuviera pensando con qué guarnición comerte, tío!

 

El vaso de plástico quedó suspendido en el aire a medio camino hacia su boca. Loki arqueó las cejas, levantando una mirada entre incrédula y desdeñosa hacia Connelly.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—¡Te digo que sí! Eh, Balder, tú lo has visto, ¿verdad? Dime que lo has visto.

 

—Eh…—respondió Balder en un alarde de elocuencia, con la jarra de café en una mano y un vaso en la otra.

 

—Tienes que invitarla a salir—continuó Connelly, ignorando al chaval.

 

Loki sonrió, agachando la cabeza con algo que, quien no le conociera, bien podría haber confundido con timidez.

 

—Ya, claro. O mejor, no.

 

—No puedes negarte, tienes que hacerlo por el bien de la comunidad. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de quién estamos hablando? Es Terry Gardner, tío. Es… es como el Santo Grial, ¿entiendes? Nadie en esta oficina ha tenido jamás los huevos de intentar el menor acercamiento con ella, por miedo a que le estampara una demanda por acoso sexual en plena jeta. ¿Pero tú? Tú tienes una oportunidad de oro ahí.

 

—No me interesa, Connelly.

 

—Y un cuerno que no. Es imposible que no te hayas fijado en lo buenísima que está.

 

—Es que no me interesan las mujeres. En general—contestó Loki con naturalidad.

 

Por un momento, el silencio fue tan absoluto que se podría haber oído la caída de un alfiler al suelo.

 

—¿Qué…qu…? ¿Quier…? ¡Oh!—balbuceó William—. ¡Ah, entonces eres…! P-p-p-perdona, tío, no tenía ni idea. ¡Pero genial, ¿eh?! Que sepas que no tengo ningún problema con ello.

 

—Se te nota—contestó Loki.

 

—¡Bueno!—siguió Connelly con exagerada alegría, tropezando con las palabras—. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo yo también. ¡Nos vemos!

 

Salió de la habitación como si se le estuviera quemando la cena, dejando a Loki con una sonrisa satisfecha y un joven becario que se le había quedado mirando con ojos espantados de cervatillo, inmóvil como una estatua.

 

—¿Tú también te sientes incómodo?—le preguntó al chico, sin molestarse.

 

Esas reacciones, cuando las recibía, no solían alterarle. Loki no había tenido que soportar abusos ni hostilidad durante su adolescencia—Thor se había asegurado de ello—, por lo que no había desarrollado ningún mecanismo de respuesta emocional contra las miradas recelosas o las huidas estratégicas. Mientras no llegaran a más, le traían sin cuidado.

 

—¿Qué? ¡No, no es eso!—se apresuró a asegurarle. Le temblaba la voz y tartamudeaba, como solía ocurrirle a casi todo el mundo cuando se enteraban de que era gay, pero sonaba diferente en el caso de aquel chico. Había miedo ahí, definitivamente, sin embargo Loki no lo percibió como si estuviera asustado de él. Balder tenía miedo de otra cosa.

 

—Es sólo que…—comenzó el muchacho, respirando a grandes bocanadas—. ¿Realmente llega a ser así de fácil?

 

 

*******

 

 

—Gracias por venir. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no puedo más—dijo Balder, sentándose frente a Loki en una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Después de lo ocurrido en la sala de descanso, el chico le había pedido que, al salir del trabajo, fueran a algún sitio donde pudieran charlar en privado. Loki había estado a punto de rechazar la propuesta por puro instinto, obedeciendo a las demandas de su patológica falta de desenvoltura social. Sin embargo, al final, un vago sentimiento de afinidad hacia Balder le había empujado a aceptar. Era como si, instintivamente, reconociera en él algunos aspectos de sí mismo: su inseguridad, su aislamiento, el estrés latente que emanaba. En cierto modo, era casi como verse en un espejo.

 

O tal vez estaba harto de no tener más amigos que los de Thor, y quería comprobar si era capaz de hacer alguno por sí mismo.

 

Esperaron en silencio hasta que la camarera les tomó nota. Cuando la mujer se marchó en dirección a la barra, transcurrieron varios incómodos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos parecía saber cómo empezar.

 

—¿Hay alguien más que lo sepa?—probó Loki, como forma de entablar conversación—¿Tus padres, algún familiar…?

 

—¡No! Ésa es la cuestión, no me atrevo—se quitó las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con energía—. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, yo… Creo… creo que fliparían. Mis padres probablemente dejarían de hablarme. Suponiendo que sobrevivieran al impacto de la noticia, claro.

 

—Ya veo.

 

—Pero no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a poder vivir así—siguió diciendo Balder, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello rubio—. Cada vez es más difícil darle largas a mi madre cuando pregunta si tengo novia, o cuando intenta presentarme a las hijas de sus amigas. Tengo veinticinco años, por amor de Dios. Estoy cansado de mentir y de esconderme.

 

“¿Veinticinco?”, pensó Loki, arqueando discretamente las cejas. Le había estado considerando un chiquillo todo ese tiempo, incluso le había llamado así en su mente, y al final resultaba que sólo tenía cinco años menos que él. Habría sido imposible adivinarlo con aquella perfecta cara de niño.

 

—Es demasiado estrés—Balder continuaba con su disertación, ajeno a todo, como si el hecho de tener un oído dispuesto a su alcance hubiera abierto una especie de compuerta, dando rienda suelta a años de conflicto reprimido—. Tener que vivir día tras día ocultando tus sentimientos es… es agotador, ¿sabes?

 

“A quién se lo dices”.

 

—Debería contárselo, ¿no crees? Salir del armario de una vez, y que sea lo que Dios quiera. No más mentiras, como tú. A-a-además, tengo la… responsabilidad de… ser v-v-valiente y demostrar a la sociedad que estoy… orgulloso de lo que soy. ¿N-n-no es eso lo que… dicen? Oh, Dios, no, no puedo. Mírame, sólo de pensarlo me pongo a tartamudear y me dan náuseas. Soy patético—negó enfáticamente con la cabeza, rodeando su propia cintura con los brazos como si le doliera el estómago—. No hay nada que hacer, el armario es definitivamente lo mío. En fin, mis padres morirán algún día. Puedo esperar hasta entonces, ¿verdad? Total, ¿cuánto tiempo puede ser, veinte o treinta años? ¿Cuarenta como mucho?

 

—Espera, frena un poco—le interrumpió Loki. El tono de voz de Balder estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la histeria—. Para empezar, no le debes nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que decidas contar y cuándo decidas hacerlo es únicamente asunto tuyo. No tienes que demostrar nada, ni dar ejemplo a nadie. Es importante que esto lo tengas claro.

 

—D-de acuerdo. Pero es que quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Estoy harto de vivir así.

 

—Muy bien. Aun así… Balder, no soy ningún experto, pero creo que estás demasiado confuso.

 

—Di mejor “acojonado”.

 

Loki suspiró, inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar los antebrazos sobre la mesa. Unió las yemas de los dedos, mirándose las manos mientras meditaba una respuesta.

 

—Lo siento, no sé qué consejo darte—dijo al final—. Mi experiencia fue muy distinta de la tuya, mi… eh… familia nunca le dio importancia a esas cosas. Nadie me acosó por este tema. Jamás sentí la necesidad de esconderme. No puedo recomendarte el mejor modo de salir del armario porque… bueno, se podría decir que nunca estuve dentro.

 

—¿En serio?—preguntó Balder, mirándole como si tuviera diez años y Loki acabara de decirle que Santa Claus le había dejado el escudo del Capitán América bajo el árbol. El auténtico—. ¿A qué edad lo supiste?

 

—A los quince o dieciséis, no lo recuerdo bien.

 

—No me jodas, ¿eras abiertamente gay a los dieciséis años y nadie se metía contigo? ¿Dónde creciste, en Disneylandia?

 

Su franqueza hizo reír a Loki. Este Balder descarado, nervioso, caótico y con un puntito de locura no tenía nada que ver con el chico callado y formal que había estado aprendiendo de él durante una semana, en la oficina. Este Balder era mejor compañía, con diferencia.

 

—Mi hermano intimidó a todo el instituto para que me dejaran en paz—le explicó Loki, sin saber muy bien por qué le resultaba tan fácil contar detalles de su vida a alguien que, prácticamente, era un extraño. Definitivamente, ése no era un comportamiento habitual en él—. Puede ser bastante imponente cuando se lo propone.

 

—Ostia puta—contestó Balder, con un suspiro reverente—. ¿Dónde se compran esos hermanos? Yo quiero uno.

 

Loki se echó a reír otra vez. No podía evitarlo. Resultaba increíble, pero lo cierto era que se lo estaba pasando genuinamente bien, aunque eso era lo último que habría esperado.

 

—Sí, es genial—asintió, pensando en Thor con una sonrisa afectuosa—. La gente del instituto le tenía tanto miedo que no sólo no me insultaban, es que apenas se atrevían a hablarme.

 

El rostro de Balder se serenó de pronto al oír eso. Su amplia sonrisa se vino abajo como un helado derritiéndose a cámara rápida.

 

—Oh—dijo suavemente—. Debes de haberte sentido muy solo, entonces.

 

Loki levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos dorados de Balder fijos en él tras los cristales de sus gafas. En contra de lo que normalmente le sucedía con cualquiera que no perteneciera a su círculo íntimo, esta vez no sintió la urgente necesidad de romper el contacto visual y retraerse hacia su burbuja personal.

 

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí, pero desde luego le interesaba mucho averiguarlo.

 

 

 **Capítulo 3**

 

 

El verano se arrastró por Nueva York como un manto de lava derretida, sometiendo a sus habitantes a un calor tan sofocante que incluso la empresa donde trabajaba Loki empezó a preocuparse por el cambio climático, ordenando introducir en el diseño del nuevo teléfono una serie de especificaciones que lo hicieran menos contaminante.

 

Septiembre, por desgracia, no trajo el alivio de las temperaturas que todo el mundo esperaba. El departamento de bomberos estaba haciendo más salidas que nunca por culpa de la sequedad del ambiente, que convertía cualquier pequeña chispa en una catástrofe en potencia.

 

Jane no dio señales de vida en esos meses, a pesar de que, en teoría, había vuelto a la ciudad en Julio—no era como si Loki estuviese llevando la cuenta, ni mucho menos—, y Thor no volvió a mencionarla. No sabían si había retrasado su regreso de África, o si estaba allí pero le avergonzaba enfrentarse a su ex después del modo en que le había plantado; o si, simplemente, no estaba interesada en volver a verle. En cualquier caso, no tuvieron noticias suyas en todo el verano. Para alivio de Loki, Thor no dio muestras de sentirse decepcionado por ello.

 

A mediados de Septiembre, el departamento de Loki completó por fin la primera fase del proyecto en el que estaban trabajando. Aún pasarían meses antes de que su labor estuviera completada y el teléfono se convirtiera en un producto listo para comercializarse pero, al menos, lo más difícil ya estaba hecho. Su jefe llevó a la oficina una tarta y bebidas para celebrarlo, discurso motivador incluido.

 

Loki contemplaba la improvisada fiesta desde un punto lo bastante apartado del centro como para no verse envuelto en el jaleo, aunque no tan alejado que resultara evidente su intento de escabullirse. Se apoyaba en el costado de su cubículo, observando el ir y venir de sus compañeros con aire ausente, acunando en la mano un vaso de champán que no tenía intención de beberse. Sonrió al ver cómo, al otro extremo de la sala, Balder fingía que intentaba ligar con la secretaria del jefe. El pobre aún seguía batallando con sus propios miedos, haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por convertirse en lo que creía que los demás esperaban de él. A veces, cuando se aburría, Loki hacía apuestas consigo mismo, tratando de adivinar el momento exacto en que el chico reventaría por fin. Era más interesante que ver un documental de naturaleza.

 

Alguien le saludó al pasar por delante de él, a lo que Loki respondió con un breve gesto de la cabeza. Suponía que ese tipo de reuniones eran buenas para la moral del departamento, aunque a él le hacían sentir un poco inquieto. Socializar con sus compañeros de trabajo no estaba precisamente en su lista de actividades favoritas, y además, llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a un algoritmo que se le estaba resistiendo. No veía el momento de dejar de perder el tiempo para ponerse manos a la obra otra vez.

 

Cuando sonó el teléfono de su mesa, recibió la distracción como un alivio.

 

—Loki Laufeyson—contestó, dejando el vaso de plástico a un lado.

 

—¿Señor Laufeyson?—sonó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea; una voz madura, reposada y definitivamente triste—. Ah… Lo siento, usted no me conoce de nada, pero… ¿Te importa si te llamo Loki? No me hago a la idea de tratarte con tanta formalidad, teniendo en cuenta… Pero discúlpame, ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Judith Grant, soy amiga de Farbauti. De tu madre.

 

Por un momento, Loki estuvo a punto de corregirla, de decirle que se había equivocado de persona, que su madre se llamaba Frigga. Entonces su cerebro asimiló lo que acababa de oír, dejándole petrificado y con la garganta súbitamente seca.

 

Farbauti era el nombre de su madre biológica, a la que no había visto desde que tenía siete años.

 

De pronto, dejó de ser consciente de cuanto le rodeaba: el jaleo de la fiesta, las risas de sus compañeros… Todo sonaba amortiguado, como si hubiera metido la cabeza debajo del agua. El único sonido que llegaba hasta él era el palpitar de su propio pulso en los oídos. La sola mención de ese nombre había disparado en su memoria los peores recuerdos de su infancia: el abandono, la soledad, el hambre, el frío y, sobre todo, el miedo de contemplar cómo la persona de la que dependía toda su vida se iba deshaciendo poco a poco.

 

Se dio cuenta de que la mujer—¿Judith, había dicho que se llamaba?—estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte. Trató de encontrar algo que decir, pero le estaba costando pensar con claridad, como si le hubieran drogado.

 

—Eh… Yo no…

 

—Loki, lamento mucho todo esto. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti oír hablar de ella después de lo que pasó—le interrumpió Judith con suavidad—. Pero es necesario que lo sepas. En fin, me temo que no te llamo para darte buenas noticias, hijo. Tu madre falleció ayer.

 

Algo sólido y pesado se formó dentro del estómago de Loki, haciéndole encogerse en su asiento.

 

Qué estupidez. ¿Por qué tendría que afectarle que la mujer que le había traído al mundo—para luego dejarle de lado—hubiese muerto? Nunca había abrigado esperanzas de que ella se recuperase y pudieran restablecer su relación, así que ¿qué diferencia suponía? ¿Por qué sentía como si, de algún modo, su última conexión con su verdadera identidad se hubiese perdido? Si se trataba de eso, su padre no estaba muerto, que él supiera, aunque a todos los efectos Loki le considerase como tal.

 

—El funeral es esta tarde—continuó Judith—. Lo entenderé perfectamente si no quieres asistir, pero, si por alguna razón decidieras ir… Creo que a ella le habría encantado.

 

Le dio los datos de la funeraria, reiteró su pésame y colgó. Loki siguió con el auricular en la mano, pegado a la oreja, durante al menos diez segundos después de que la línea hubiese quedado en silencio. Despacio, muy despacio, lo dejó en su soporte.

 

El vacío en sus oídos se había convertido en un pitido que ahogaba aún más los sonidos externos. Lentamente, como si saliera de un sueño, Loki tomó conciencia de que estaba respirando demasiado deprisa, e hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse, por aclarar su mente.

 

Al final, sólo había una cosa que hacer en un momento así.

 

Levantó de nuevo el auricular del teléfono y marcó el número del móvil de Thor.

 

 

*******

 

 

Thor no fue el único que le acompañó al funeral. Odín y Frigga también acudieron en cuanto se enteraron de la noticia, ofreciendo el apoyo que podían en aquellas circunstancias.

 

La funeraria no era gran cosa, e incluso dentro de ella, la sala que se le había destinado a Farbauti resultaba pequeña y austera. En realidad, siendo justos, tampoco hacía falta más espacio para el escaso número de personas presentes. Aun así, la triste imagen ensombrecía el ánimo.

 

Loki entró en la habitación flanqueado por el clan Odinson al completo, como una escolta. De inmediato sus ojos volaron hasta el estrado situado al fondo, donde el ataúd descansaba sobre una pequeña plataforma. Cerrado, notó con un suspiro de alivio.

 

Había temido que, tal vez, tendría que verla. Lo cierto era que casi había olvidado por completo la cara de su madre pero, por borroso que fuera su mejor recuerdo de ella, sería preferible a quedarse con la imagen de su rostro sin vida, demacrado por los años, el alcohol y la enfermedad.

 

Una mujer sentada en la primera fila se volvió al oírles entrar. Regordeta, de entre cincuenta y sesenta años, con rostro dulce y cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño, en seguida localizó a Loki con la mirada y se puso en pie, caminando por el pasillo hacia él.

 

—Tú eres Loki, ¿verdad?—le dijo en cuanto llegó a su altura. No esperó respuesta, sin embargo—. Sí, eres tú. No es difícil reconocerte, te pareces bastante a ella. Soy Judith.

 

Loki asintió a modo de saludo. Se volvió para realizar las presentaciones necesarias, sintiéndose terriblemente incómodo. ¿Debía referirse a Odín y Frigga como “mis padres”, o “mis padres adoptivos”? Llamarles así podría parecer una falta de delicadeza en semejante momento—y, desde un punto de vista estricto, ninguna de esas definiciones era cierta—. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, estaría hiriendo los sentimientos de las personas que habían cuidado de él y le habían querido durante toda su vida. Afortunadamente, como si intuyera su malestar, Thor se le adelantó, presentándose él mismo y a los Odinson.

 

Durante el responso, Loki no dejó de pensar en lo mucho que aquel momento había sido una especie de metáfora de su vida. ¿Quiénes eran su familia? ¿Quién era él, realmente? ¿El hijo de aquella mujer muerta, a la que no había visto en veintitrés años? ¿El hijo de una familia que le quería, aunque no lo suficiente para darle su apellido? ¿Ninguna de las dos cosas? ¿O quizá un poco de cada una, un puñado de ladrillos sueltos que ni siquiera encajaban entre sí, y que sólo se mantenían en equilibrio gracias a que Thor actuaba como la argamasa que mantenía unidas las piezas?

 

Mientras veía cómo el ataúd era introducido poco a poco en el horno crematorio, no pudo evitar pensar que casi todas las respuestas a sus preguntas se estaban quemando junto con el cadáver de su madre.

 

 

*******

 

 

Después de la ceremonia, Judith le preguntó a Loki si quería acompañarla a casa de Farbauti, a recoger sus cosas.

 

Loki no tenía especial interés en conservar ningún objeto de aquella mujer a la que apenas conocía. Precisamente por eso, lo que sí necesitaba desesperadamente era averiguar algo más sobre ella, por lo que aceptó de inmediato. Thor y sus padres descartaron inmediatamente la sugerencia de que no hacía falta que le acompañaran, de modo que, al final, acabaron los cinco apiñados en el diminuto apartamento de treinta metros cuadrados en el que Farbauti había vivido sus últimos años. El techo era tan bajo que tanto Thor como Loki, con su imponente estatura, apenas se atrevían a moverse, por miedo a golpearse la cabeza con alguna lámpara.

 

—Yo era su sponsor en Alcohólicos Anónimos—les contó Judith, mirando a su alrededor con aire de nostalgia. No se le podía llamar “salón” a aquella habitación porque, en realidad, casi toda la casa estaba allí—. A veces resultaba difícil, debo admitirlo. La pobre Farbauti tuvo tantas recaídas… La suya era una lucha constante.

 

Al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, levantó el rostro hacia Loki, poniéndole una mano sobre el antebrazo.

 

—Oh, hijo, no vayas a pensar que era una persona débil, no he querido decir eso.

 

—¿Cómo era, entonces? —preguntó él, sin poder contenerse.

 

Judith meditó su respuesta unos momentos, con los labios apretados, como si buscara la mejor manera de describirla sin hacerla quedar mal.

 

—No era una mujer feliz—contestó al fin—. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba en la vida, y lo peor era que se culpaba a sí misma. Se consideraba responsable de haber ahuyentado a tu padre, aunque no lo era, y se odiaba por haber permitido que te apartaran de ella, por mucho que intentamos convencerla de que su depresión era algo que no podía controlar. Estaba muy enferma, Loki, y no me refiero sólo al cáncer que la mató.

 

Él asintió, intentando tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta de repente. Thor se movió de manera casi imperceptible a su lado, acercándose un poco más, como si le estuviera ofreciendo un punto de apoyo.

 

—¿Por eso no intentó buscarme nunca? —preguntó Loki, casi en un susurro.

 

Judith suspiró.

 

—Pensaba en ello todos los días—dijo—, pero decía que no sería justo para ti volver a irrumpir en tu vida de repente. Tenías otra familia, te cuidaban bien… No quería quitarte todo eso. Después, cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer, empezó a hablar del tema con frecuencia. Decía que era su última oportunidad, que le gustaría poder despedirse de ti, al menos. Creí que esta vez iba a hacerlo de verdad. Incluso sé que consiguió tu dirección y averiguó dónde trabajas, así fue como pude llamarte. Sin embargo, al final no se atrevió.

 

—Entiendo.

 

Frigga le puso una mano sobre el hombro, dándole un ligero apretón. Loki sentía las miradas de los demás sobre él, su preocupación, su compasión. Le estaba ahogando.

 

Se apartó de los Odinson, fingiendo que quería recorrer la habitación para echar un vistazo a los efectos personales de su madre. De repente, lo único que quería era acabar con aquella visita y salir de allí, para poder respirar de nuevo.

 

Entonces, sus ojos recayeron sobre una fotografía colocada precariamente sobre una estrecha estantería, entre un puñado de libros de tapas gastadas y una vieja radio: la foto que había echado en falta en casa de los Odinson a principios de verano.

 

—¿Cómo…?—preguntó con voz temblorosa, señalando la fotografía mientras se volvía hacia Odín y Frigga—. ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?

 

Los Odinson intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa bajo el ceño fruncido de su hijo, cuyos ojos iban de sus padres a Loki y vuelta a sus padres otra vez, sin entender nada. Odín emitió un profundo suspiro, como un hombre que se prepara para una batalla que sabe perdida de antemano.

 

—Tu madre vino a vernos hace tres meses—admitió—. Quería escuchar todo lo que pudiéramos contarle sobre ti: a qué te dedicabas, si te habías casado, si te iba bien… Sobre todo, quería localizarte. Fuimos nosotros quienes le dimos tus datos. Y esa foto.

 

—¿Lo sabíais?—dijo Loki con voz débil; sentía el estómago revuelto de repente—¿Sabíais todo esto y no me dijisteis nada?

 

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Judith intentaba hacerse invisible lo mejor que podía, mientras Thor le dirigía a su padre una expresión a caballo entre la incredulidad y la indignación. Loki no prestó atención a ninguno de los dos, abrumado por la intensidad de la rabia que iba creciendo en su pecho. Apartó la mirada de Odín para fijarla en Frigga, cargada de reproche.

 

—No mires a tu m… a Frigga, ella quería contártelo—continuó Odín, pesaroso—. Fui yo quien decidió no decirte nada.

 

Por alguna razón, eso no le sorprendía.

 

—Pero… ¿Por qué?

 

—Farbauti nos contó que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida—intervino Frigga, antes de que su marido pudiera responder—. Nos confesó que no estaba segura de si tendría valor para ir a buscarte. Deseaba mucho volver a verte, pero a la vez le parecía terriblemente cruel reaparecer en tu vida, sólo para morir a los pocos meses. No queríamos que te hicieras ilusiones para que, al final, ella no apareciera.

 

—Intentábamos protegerte—añadió Odín.

 

—¡¿Progeterme!?—estalló Loki, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose—¡¿Y no se os ocurrió preguntarme si eso era lo que yo quería!? ¡¿No pensasteis que, si ella no se atrevía a dar el paso, a lo mejor habría querido hacerlo yo!?

 

No fue hasta ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta de que realmente lo habría hecho, si hubiera podido. Aunque sólo hubiera sido para echarle en cara todo el resentimiento que había acumulado contra ella. O quizá… Quizá la habría dejado explicarse, le habría dado la oportunidad de decirle que no había sido un alivio librarse de él, como había estado creyendo durante todos esos años. Saberlo por Judith ayudaba, pero habría sido maravilloso poder oírlo de sus propios labios. Casi sintió ganas de reírse de sí mismo por lo patético de ese pensamiento: Loki Laufeyson, un hombre adulto que seguía necesitando que su mamá viniera a consolarle.

 

Sin embargo, en vez de reír, lo que sintió fueron lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos.

 

—Pero por supuesto, la mascota no tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿verdad?—escupió las palabras más que pronunciarlas—. Si alguna vez fui tan idiota como para creer que era algo más para vosotros que una carga a la que acogisteis por lástima…

 

Incapaz de terminar la frase, se volvió y salió en tromba por la puerta del apartamento.

 

Sin tener ni idea de a dónde iba, en vez de salir a la calle corrió por las escaleras hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan traicionado: ni cuando su padre se marchó, ni cuando vio a su madre borracha por primera vez, ni cuando entendió que los Odinson no pensaban adoptarle nunca.

 

No era nadie para ellos. Nadie.

 

Apenas llevaba diez segundos caminando furiosamente por el tejado cubierto de gravilla, cuando Thor atravesó la puerta tras él, jadeante y enrojecido por la carrera.

 

—Loki…

 

—¡Déjame en paz!

 

—Hermano, por favor…

 

—¡No me llames así!—bramó, encarando a Thor, sin importarle que le viera llorar—¡No soy tu hermano, no pertenezco a tu familia! ¡¿Es que no lo ves!? ¡¿Qué más pruebas necesitas!?

 

—¡Deja de decir sandeces!—respondió Thor, igualmente enfadado. Avanzó hacia Loki, acorralándole contra la pared y sujetándole por ambos hombros.

 

—Eres mi hermano—insistió, su voz vibrando por el esfuerzo de mantenerla controlada—. Enfádate con ellos todo lo que quieras, pero no me niegues a mí. Yo soy tu hermano. Olvídate de los genes y de los apellidos, eso no significa nada. Lo único que realmente importa es esto—puso la enorme palma de su mano en el pecho de Loki, directamente sobre su corazón—. Eso es lo que cuenta. Lo que sientes por mí.

 

A posteriori, Loki nunca sabría qué fue lo que se apoderó de él en aquel momento, para hacerle actuar como lo hizo. Tal vez se sentía envenenado por tantas mentiras y secretos, y simplemente había llegado al límite en que no podía soportar ni una más. Tal vez estuviera bajo el embrujo del perverso dios cuyo nombre llevaba. O tal vez fuese que, como cualquier otra fiera herida, su instinto le hacía defenderse a dentelladas.

 

—¿Lo que siento por ti?—respondió, riendo amargamente—. Amigo mío, eso no tiene nada de fraternal.

 

Sería incorrecto decir que Loki besó a Thor en ese momento. Besar implica algún tipo de caricia, en mayor o menor grado. Aquello no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con eso. Cierto, hubo labios chocando contra otros labios, pero ahí terminaba todo el parecido con un beso de verdad. Aquello fue una agresión, un ataque. Una bofetada.

 

Apenas duró unos segundos, justo lo suficiente para que el cerebro de Thor se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y enviara a su cuerpo la orden de petrificarse. Aprovechando su estupefacción, Loki se soltó de sus manos con un hábil gesto, para escapar escaleras abajo tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

 

No se detuvo al llegar a la calle, ni siquiera al oír la voz de Odín a su espalda, llamándole. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la estación de metro más cercana, conteniéndose para no echar a correr. No quería mirar atrás para ver si Thor le seguía, no podía detenerse.

 

Subió al primer tren que llegó a la estación sin tan siquiera mirar a dónde se dirigía, lo que le obligó a hacer un trasbordo un par de estaciones más adelante. Su móvil empezó a sonar frenéticamente, una y otra vez. Loki lo ignoró.

 

Por algún tipo de milagro, consiguió llegar al apartamento antes que Thor. Fue directamente a su dormitorio para encerrarse dentro de él, poniendo el pestillo. Jadeaba como un caballo desbocado, estaba sudando y le temblaban tanto las piernas que tuvo que dejarse caer contra la pared, deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

 

¿Qué había hecho? Por todos los santos del cielo, ¿qué acababa de hacer?

 

Desesperado, enterró la cabeza entre las manos, dando rienda suelta a las emociones que amenazaban con hacerle estallar el pecho.

 

 

*******

 

 

Loki no se movió de donde estaba hasta varias horas después. Las lágrimas se habían terminado hacía rato, la histeria se había calmado, pero la desolación que sentía no hacía más que crecer con cada minuto.

 

Thor había llamado a su puerta poco después de que Loki consiguiera serenarse. Le había rogado que saliera para que pudieran hablar, le había prometido que podían arreglar las cosas, le había gritado enfurecido cuando vio que no obtendría respuesta, e incluso había acabado amenazándole con echar la puerta abajo. Fue inútil. Loki se mantuvo tercamente en silencio hasta que Thor, al final, se cansó. Sólo cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse con pesadez por el pasillo, Loki se decidió a meterse en la cama.

 

Puso el despertador una hora antes de lo necesario, para asegurarse de salir antes de que Thor se despertase al día siguiente. Se vistió en el más absoluto silencio, sin encender ninguna luz. Tampoco desayunó en casa, por si acaso el ruido de la cafetera le delataba. Iba a tener tiempo de sobra para parar en alguna cafetería, de todas formas.

 

A nadie le sorprendió verle en la oficina porque, por suerte, el día anterior no había dado explicaciones sobre su repentina salida. Tan sólo había dicho que se trataba de una emergencia familiar, sin entrar en detalles. No necesitaba justificarse, con todas las horas extra que tenía para compensar por cortesía del proyecto del smartphone. Gracias a eso, evitó tener que contestar un montón de preguntas incómodas.

 

Dejó el móvil apagado y el teléfono de su mesa descolgado durante todo el día. Si alguien necesitaba comunicarse con él, podía usar el correo electrónico. Estaba actuando como un cobarde, lo sabía, pero le daba igual. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Thor después de la estupidez que había cometido la tarde anterior en aquella azotea. Probablemente, no llegaría a estarlo nunca.

 

Lo había echado todo a perder, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Había cruzado la línea definitiva. Ahora Thor sabía a qué clase de monstruo pervertido llamaba hermano. Podían ocurrir dos cosas: que  le rompiese la cara la próxima vez que le viera, o que no volviera a verle jamás.

 

Fue el día más largo de su vida.

 

Apenas consiguió concentrarse en el trabajo. Su único consuelo fue que no tenía ninguna reunión de equipo ese día. Si hubiera tenido que mantener una conversación con otro ser humano durante más de dos minutos seguidos, probablemente habría perdido los nervios. Para colmo, sabía que Thor tenía turno de noche esa semana, por lo que no saldría de casa hasta las nueve como mínimo. Loki no pensaba poner un pie en el apartamento antes de las diez.

 

Convenció a Balder para que fueran a tomar una cerveza después del trabajo, sólo para no tener que pasarse cuatro horas dando vueltas sin rumbo por Manhattan. Aun así, el chico sólo pudo hacerle compañía durante un rato, y eso haciendo gala de su mejor voluntad. Loki no estaba precisamente de humor para charla.

 

Al fin, desmoralizado y completamente exhausto, Loki volvió a casa.

 

El apartamento estaba a oscuras cuando entró, silencioso como un cementerio. Loki dejó su maletín junto a la puerta, soltó las llaves sin fijarse dónde caían y se adentró por el pasillo, quitándose la chaqueta por el camino. Sólo pensaba en darse una ducha, meterse en la cama y taparse la cabeza con las mantas. Ojalá no tuviera que levantarse nunca más.

 

—Al principio creí que era una de tus bromas retorcidas, ¿sabes?—le interpeló una voz conocida, profunda, rasposa, desde el sofá, frenándole en seco en mitad del salón.

 

Una mano se extendió para encender la lámpara de lectura; a continuación, el largo cuerpo de Thor emergió por encima del respaldo, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

 

—No le di más importancia—continuó, caminando muy despacio para rodear el sofá. Loki parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar. O de moverse. Incluso la de respirar—. Te sentías herido, necesitabas devolver el golpe y yo era el que estaba más cerca. Nada que no te haya visto hacer antes. Pero entonces, vas y te pasas las siguientes veinticuatro horas evitándome.

 

Movió la cabeza negativamente, con las manos en las caderas.

 

—Resulta que no era ninguna broma, ¿verdad?

 

—¿Q… qué haces aquí?—preguntó Loki en un susurro. Aparentemente, su cerebro llevaba uno o dos minutos de desfase con respecto a la realidad—¿No tenías turno de noche?

 

—Lo cambié con Volstagg, para poder atraparte—respondió Thor, mortalmente serio, aunque al menos no parecía furioso. Aun así, sus ojos taladraban el rostro de Loki con una intensidad que le hacía sentir como si estuviera mirando directamente en su alma. Exactamente el último lugar que Loki querría que viese.

 

—¿Ésa iba a ser tu estrategia, hermano? ¿Esconderte de mí durante el resto de tu vida?

 

—En realidad, sólo esperaba tener que esconderme de ti el tiempo que tardaras en hacer la maleta.

 

Thor frunció el ceño, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

 

—¿En serio pensabas que iba a marcharme?

 

Loki asintió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para ocultar su temblor. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener la de Thor—abierta, sincera, limpia—un solo segundo más.

 

—Es la única opción civilizada, ¿no crees?

 

—Sigo sin entenderte. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

 

—¿No estás…?—comenzó a duras penas, sus ojos volviendo al rostro de Thor como si tuviesen voluntad propia—. ¿No estás asqueado de mí?

 

Thor arqueó las cejas, mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña exhalación de incredulidad. Cuando habló, su voz sonó quebradiza, rota de emoción:

 

—¿Cómo diablos conseguiste aprobar una ingeniería siendo tan tonto?

 

Mientras lo decía, cruzó la habitación en dos poderosas zancadas y envolvió a su hermano en un abrazo de oso que podría haberle roto las costillas a alguien más frágil. Instintivamente, Loki enterró el rostro en su hombro mientras sus brazos rodeaban el amplio torso, sus puños yendo a aferrarse a la espalda de la camisa de Thor. El alivio le inundó en una oleada tan poderosa que se sintió mareado. Las piernas se le debilitaron peligrosamente; por suerte, habría sido imposible caerse de entre esos brazos de acero.

 

—Dios, estoy tan avergonzado…—confesó, en un murmullo amortiguado por el hombro que le sostenía.

 

—No lo estés. No pasa nada.

 

—¡Oye, te juro que…!—exclamó de pronto Loki, apartándose de Thor—. Te juro que nunca te he mirado cuando salías de la ducha ni nada de eso. Tienes que creerme.

 

—¡Cállate! Ya sé que no lo has hecho. Cristo bendito, ¿por qué tienes que decir algo así?

 

—Es importante que lo recuerdes—insistió Loki—. Puede que yo sea un repugnante degenerado con tendencia al incesto, pero tengo mis límites.

 

—¡Loki, para ya! No eres ninguna de esas cosas, ¿me oyes?

 

Volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, tal vez porque se había dado cuenta de que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza como una hoja al viento. Después, cuando Loki iba a apartarse de nuevo, Thor le sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, haciendo que su corazón diera, literalmente, un salto dentro de su pecho.

 

—Loki, ojalá…

 

—¡No, no, tranquilo!—se apresuró a interrumpirle, luchando contra la punzada de decepción que, a pesar de todo, consiguió abrirse paso a través de su pecho—. No pasa nada. Siempre he sabido lo que era esto y cómo terminaría. Estaré bien, de verdad.

 

No habría podido soportar oírle terminar esa frase. El puñetazo en la cara habría sido preferible a aquello, al rechazo amable, al “te quiero, pero no de esa manera”.

 

Thor dejó escapar un suspiro trémulo, apretando las mandíbulas como si estuviera frustrado con el universo en general y con los sentimientos de Loki en particular, por ser demasiado cabezotas para ponerse de acuerdo con los suyos.

 

—Te tomaste muy a pecho lo del pacto que hicimos, ¿eh?—dijo, intentando a todas luces aportar a su tono de voz una ligereza que no sentía—. Había oído hablar de gente que se resigna a un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero desde luego tú lo llevas a otro nivel.

 

A su pesar, Loki no pudo evitar que se le escapara un bufido, su cuerpo sacudiéndose en un repentino espasmo de risa.

 

—No te preocupes, no pensaba tomarte la palabra con lo de casarnos a los cuarenta. Sé que no hablabas en serio.

 

—Sí que hablaba en serio. ¿Por qué no? Quién sabe. En fin… Quizá…

 

Sus palabras hicieron que Loki se tensara como un arco a punto de dispararse. Irguió la cabeza, fulminando a su hermano con la mirada mientras apartaba sus manos con gesto brusco.

 

—¿Quizá qué, Thor?—inquirió con voz gélida—. ¿Quizá llegues a conformarte conmigo? ¿Quizá algún día consiga inspirarte la suficiente lástima como para hacer de tripas corazón y llevarme a tu cama? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

 

—Loki, no…

 

—Guárdate tu compasión, Thor. Eso es lo último que quiero.

 

Le dio la espalda, tenso y vibrando de rabia, con intención de salir de allí. Sólo deseaba que aquella condenada noche se acabara de una vez, para que sus emociones dejaran de hacer acrobacias. Una más y seguramente reventaría.

 

—Perdóname, por favor—pidió Thor con suavidad—. No pretendía herir tu orgullo.

 

—Oh, lo sé. Simplemente te sale solo, ¿verdad?—respondió él con desdén, deteniéndose para volverse a mirarle—. Es tu innata habilidad para ser un maldito bastardo condescendiente la que te hace soltar este tipo de cosas, de vez en cuando. No te preocupes por mí, hermano. No voy a pasarme la vida languideciendo por ti, eso te lo aseguro.

 

Sin esperar respuesta, se giró de nuevo y desapareció por la otra puerta del salón. A su espalda oyó el suspiro de derrota de Thor, el roce de tela que indicó algún tipo de movimiento por parte de su hermano (cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, probablemente, o mesarse el cabello; Loki se negó a volver la cara para comprobarlo).

 

Esa noche también la pasó con el pestillo de su habitación cerrado.

 

 

 **Capítulo 4**

 

 

El móvil de Loki empezó a soñar a media mañana. Cuando miró la pantalla, no le sorprendió ver en ella el nombre de Thor bajo la luz parpadeante. Desde luego, no se podía decir que su hermano no fuera perseverante.

 

—¿Qué quieres?—contestó con sequedad. Teniendo en cuenta que había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de ignorar la llamada, no estaba dispuesto a molestarse en ser amable.

 

—Loki, soy Sif—respondió una voz de mujer, haciendo saltar todas las alarmas en el cerebro de Loki. ¿Por qué le llamaba Sif desde el teléfono de Thor, en horario laboral?

 

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó él, en un tono que hizo que Balder, que pasaba en ese momento junto a su cubículo, se detuviera para mirarle con preocupación.

 

—No te asustes, no ha sido nada grave—contestó ella, consiguiendo exactamente el efecto contrario a lo que pedía—. Aun así, creo que deberías venir al hospital. Thor no me ha dejado llamar a tus padres, sólo a ti.

 

Sintió un sudor frío resbalarle por la sien mientras Sif le indicaba en qué hospital se encontraba su hermano. Colgó sin despedirse, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su chaqueta en el mismo movimiento.

 

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—le preguntó Balder con cautela.

 

—No lo sé muy bien—Loki hablaba casi en piloto automático, sin apenas tener conciencia de lo que decía—. Mi hermano está en el hospital. Tengo que irme.

 

—Espera, yo te llevo. Llegarás más rápido que en taxi.

 

—¿C… cómo?

 

Entonces, en mitad de su aturdimiento, recordó que Balder iba y venía al trabajo en moto.

 

Le dio las gracias con un suspiro, y ambos se encaminaron a toda prisa hacia los ascensores.

 

 

 

Balder dejó a Loki en el hospital en un tiempo récord. Éste se bajó de la moto casi en marcha, lanzándole el casco con un “gracias” apresurado, para entrar como un huracán en el vestíbulo.

 

La enfermera del mostrador de recepción debía de ser veterana, acostumbrada a lidiar con familiares histéricos, a juzgar por el modo en que no le alteró en absoluto el palpable nerviosismo de Loki. La mujer le indicó en qué sala del área de urgencias estaban atendiendo a Thor, y ni siquiera pestañeó cuando él salió disparado pasillo abajo sin darle ni las gracias.

 

El corazón le latía apresuradamente mientras recorría los corredores, que se le antojaban interminables con sus ángulos y bifurcaciones. Por fin, al doblar una esquina, divisó a Sif y a Fandral a pocos metros de él, apoyados en la pared frente a una cortina desplegada. Ninguno de los dos tenía buen aspecto: sucios, sudados, con la piel ligeramente enrojecida. El miedo que habían pasado todavía ensombrecía sus ojos. La joven llevaba vendado uno de sus antebrazos, y de la barbita de caballero andante que a Fandral tenía tan orgulloso sólo quedaban unos cuantos pelillos medio chamuscados.

 

—¿Está ahí dentro?—preguntó, sin aliento.

 

—¿Loki? —respondió la voz de Thor desde el otro lado de la cortina, antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de contestar—. Es mi hermano, ¿puede pasar?—añadió luego, dirigiéndose a alguien invisible.

 

Una mano femenina—tras la que, de hecho, había una mujer con bata blanca y estetoscopio, aunque Loki sólo apreció esos detalles muy vagamente—descorrió la cortina verde, dejando ver la camilla en la que Thor estaba recostado. Vestido aún con su uniforme de bombero, o al menos parte de él, su hermano sonreía a pesar de las magulladuras que cubrían sus brazos, de las manchas de hollín sobre la cara y de la gruesa venda que le cubría los ojos.

 

—Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado?—gimió Loki, situándose a su lado en dos zancadas, el enfado de la noche anterior completamente olvidado. Le agarró una mano para que supiera dónde estaba, mientras dejaba caer la otra en su hombro. Su mirada recorría frenéticamente el rostro de Thor, catalogando cada pequeña herida o abrasión como si planearla maldecirlas a todas, una por una.

 

—Tranquilo, no es nada—insistió Thor, apretándole la mano que descansaba sobre la suya—. Ha sido un accidente estúpido. Por suerte, nadie ha salido herido de gravedad.

 

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

 

—Acudimos a un apartamento en el que se había producido una explosión de las tuberías del gas y… En fin, había una bolsa de gas que no habíamos detectado dentro de una pared. Provocó una deflagración cuando ya salíamos. Creíamos que la zona era completamente segura, y yo me había quitado la máscara. Ya  te digo, una estupidez.

 

—¿Y tus ojos?—Loki sintió cómo el fondo de su estómago caía veinte pisos de golpe, dejándole las entrañas heladas—¿Te has quemado los ojos? Doctora, ¿se ha quemado los ojos?

 

—¡No!—exclamó su hermano, a la vez que la doctora respondía con otro “no” mucho más sereno. La mujer dirigió a Thor exactamente la clase de mirada reprobatoria de profesora con la que los niños en edad escolar tienen pesadillas. Era muy guapa, de grandes ojos negros y piel olivácea, bastante joven, aunque eso no la hacía menos imponente en aquel momento. De alguna manera, aun con los ojos vendados, Thor pareció percibir la fuerza de su mirada, porque guardó silencio de repente.

 

—Su hermano no se ha quemado los ojos, señor Odinson, pero sí que ha recibido un fuerte golpe de calor—explicó ella, en un marcado acento británico, tras asegurarse de que Thor no tenía previsto volver a interrumpir; Loki no se molestó en corregirla con respecto a su apellido—. No es grave, en realidad, pero me gustaría que guardase reposo unos días, dejando descansar la vista. En teoría, no debería quedarle ninguna secuela.

 

—¿En teoría?—repitió Loki fríamente.

 

—Es mejor no arriesgarse—contestó ella, extendiéndole una receta—. Deberá aplicarse este colirio durante tres días. Dos gotas, tres veces al día, y es para lo único que puede quitarse la venda en ese tiempo, ¿entendido? Tres días en casa, con los ojos vendados, y a media luz como mucho. Si puede estar a oscuras, mejor. El lunes vuelven aquí para una revisión, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Entonces, ¿puedo irme ya?—la impaciencia de Thor se notaba claramente en su tono de voz.

 

—Puede irse, señor Odinson.

 

La doctora entregó a Loki la documentación que debía presentar a la salida, indicándole que pidiera cita para el lunes por la mañana en el mostrador de información. Hubo unos momentos de tira y afloja mientras Sif, Fandral y Loki trataban de convencer a Thor de que sí, en efecto, tenía que dejar que le llevaran en silla de ruedas hasta la puerta. Al final, eran tres contra uno, incluso si la testarudez de ese uno podía rivalizar con la de todos los demás juntos.

 

Mientras caminaban lentamente hacia recepción, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el constante murmullo indignado de Thor sobre la perfecta salud de sus piernas, Loki divisó algo que le heló la sangre en las venas.

 

—Hey, ¿ésa no es…?—comenzó Fandral, interrumpiéndose cuando Loki le agarró con fuerza del brazo, negando con un gesto de cabeza.

 

Jane Foster estaba en una de las salas de trauma, ajena por completo a ellos, vestida con un uniforme verde de enfermera. Estaba tomándole una vía a un paciente, lo que, afortunadamente, requería mucha más atención por su parte que la gente que andaba por el pasillo.

 

Fandral le miró sin entender nada, pero Sif le observaba con aquellos inquisitivos ojos suyos que parecían capaces de traspasar la carne y el hueso para llegar hasta el fondo del alma. Loki la llevó aparte, indicándole a Fandral que se adelantara con su hermano.

 

—¿Crees que Thor querría que ella le viera así? —siseó con insistencia. La mirada de Sif aún reflejaba suspicacia, aunque sus ojos se suavizaron levemente al oír su argumento—. Además, si Jane lleva en Nueva York el tiempo suficiente para haber encontrado trabajo en este hospital, ¿por qué no se ha puesto en contacto con él aún? ¿Qué crees que significa eso?

 

—Puede que crea que Thor ha seguido adelante con su vida y, sencillamente, tenga miedo.

 

Loki se sintió enfermo ante esa posibilidad. Era una alternativa que no había querido contemplar, aunque no podía negar que Sif podía tener razón.

 

Ah, y sería tan emotivo ese reencuentro, tan dramático. Una escena que haría las delicias de cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera visto una película romántica ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial: el héroe caído llevándose a la bella enfermera en sus brazos (o sentada en su regazo, en este caso), las lágrimas de emoción, los rostros rebosantes de felicidad. Loki casi podía imaginar al personal y los enfermos alineados a ambos lados del pasillo, aplaudiendo mientras ellos hacían su marcha triunfal hacia la salida del hospital.

 

Tuvo ganas de vomitar.

 

—Puede, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros? —replicó, casi ahogándose en sus celos—. ¿Merece la pena arriesgarse a que salga de aquí humillado, además de herido? ¿Qué pasa si ella lo vuelve a plantar? ¿O si no lo planta, pero lo hace por lástima?

 

Tras un par de segundos de duda, Sif asintió por fin.

 

—Supongo que tienes razón.

 

Continuaron pasillo abajo, intentando alejarse lo más rápido posible sin que se notara mucho que tenían prisa. Cuando alcanzaron a Fandral, Loki retomó su lugar tras la silla de Thor, empujándola con renovado brío. No veía el momento de salir de aquel maldito hospital de una vez por todas.

 

Mientras esperaban al taxi que les llevaría a casa, Sif llevó a Loki aparte de nuevo.

 

—De todas formas, deberíamos decírselo cuando todo esto haya pasado—susurró—. Le corresponde a él decidir, no a nosotros.

 

Loki giró la cabeza en dirección a su hermano, que charlaba despreocupadamente con Fandral a un par de metros de distancia. Se había levantado de la silla y apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo para equilibrarse, mientras gesticulaba con la otra, rememorando alguna anécdota. Su sonrisa era tan luminosa como un día de verano, y tenía el mismo poder para ahuyentar las sombras cuando se lo proponía.

 

Le quería tanto que, a veces, mirarle le causaba un dolor físico.

 

¿Por qué tenía que dejar entrar a esa mujer en la vida de su hermano otra vez? ¿Se suponía que debía abrirle la puerta, darle la bienvenida y hacerse a un lado, después de todo lo que había ocurrido? Jane no había estado junto a Thor en todos sus malos momentos durante los últimos dos años. Eso lo había hecho Loki.

 

Tuvo que recordarse que no se trataba de lo que él sintiera al respecto, sino de lo que sintiera su hermano. No tenía derecho a ocultarle algo así, especialmente habiendo experimentado en sus propias carnes lo que se sentía al descubrir que las personas en las que confiabas te habían estado guardando secretos.

 

Asintió lentamente en dirección a Sif.

 

—De acuerdo. Cuando lleguemos a casa, se lo contaré.

 

Cuando estuvieran a salvo, lejos de allí. Cuando Thor pudiera sacar sus propias conclusiones, sin que Jane estuviera presente para desmentirlas.

 

No era un pensamiento amable, lo sabía. Era egoísta y mezquino. Pero, en cualquier caso, Loki nunca había presumido de ser una buena persona.

 

 

*******

 

 

—Dios, apesto a humo—protestó Thor, nada más entrar por la puerta de su apartamento de la mano de Loki—. Necesito una ducha.

 

—Eso no pienso discutírtelo—respondió él, arrugando la nariz. Guió la mano de Thor hasta el marco de la puerta de la cocina, para que le sirviera de referencia, mientras él sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo. Tenía que llamar a los Odinson, explicarles lo que había pasado. Y después tendría que avisar a su jefe de que necesitaba unos días libres para cuidar de su hermano. Por suerte, había un fin de semana de por medio, por lo que sólo necesitaba pedir el lunes y lo que quedaba del viernes.

 

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que Thor acababa de decir. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, para descubrir que, en efecto, su hermano no se había movido de allí, como si estuviera esperando a que Loki cayera por su propio peso.

 

—Vas a necesitar ayuda con eso, ¿no?—afirmó más que preguntó, con una ominosa sensación de desastre inminente.

 

—Probablemente.

 

—Genial—gruñó Loki, con amargo sarcasmo. Se había levantado enfadado, se había llevado un susto de muerte y ahora tenía por delante la perspectiva de pasar uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida. El día no hacía más que mejorar.

 

—Por el amor de Dios, Loki, me has visto desnudo cientos de veces—dijo Thor con suavidad—. Esto es ridículo. Si crees que de pronto voy a empezar a sentir pudor delante de ti, o que voy a guardar las distancias contigo, olvídalo. Sigues siendo mi hermano, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, y no voy a permitir que eso cambie. No lo permitas tú, por favor.

 

—Es fácil decirlo, pero ¿cómo vas a evitar sentirte incómodo? ¿Cómo vamos a evitarlo los dos?

 

Thor se encogió de hombros, ladeando una sonrisa.

 

—Yo, en tu lugar, no me preocuparía. Vas a tener que verme mear, eso acaba con todo el romanticismo.

 

A pesar de todo, Loki no pudo evitar echarse a reír discretamente. Le sentó bien. La tensión nerviosa que tenía acumulada en los hombros se disolvió, al menos en parte.

 

—Está bien, de acuerdo—concedió—. Qué diablos, ahora mismo soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que te quites ese olor de encima.

 

Una vez en el cuarto de baño, Loki abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras Thor, a su espalda, se desvestía. Puso una mano bajo el chorro de agua para controlar la temperatura, manteniendo la vista tercamente fija en los azulejos y rogando por que su hermano no tropezara con sus propios pantalones o algo parecido. Oírle moverse, las prendas de ropa cayendo al suelo una por una con pesadez, ya era suficiente para ponerle nervioso sin tener que mirar cómo lo hacía.

 

Por lo menos tenían la luz apagada, y el cuarto de baño carecía de ventanas. Los rayos de sol que se colaban desde el pasillo constituían la única fuente de iluminación, que desde luego resultaba insuficiente para delinear el cuerpo perfectamente esculpido de Thor en toda su gloria. En aquel momento, Loki se sentía inclinado a agradecer incluso esos pequeños favores.

 

Cuando el agua alcanzó la temperatura adecuada, Loki ayudó a Thor a entrar en la ducha. En ningún momento permitió que sus ojos bajaran del nivel del cuello de su hermano, por lo cual se sintió realmente orgulloso.

 

—Te quitaré la venda para que puedas lavarte el pelo, pero no hagas trampa, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de abrir los ojos.

 

—Está bien, mamá.

 

Loki contuvo el impulso de hacerle un gesto grosero que, de todas formas, su hermano no iba a ver. Guió su mano hasta la pequeña repisa de cristal colgada de la pared.

 

—El de la izquierda es el champú—le dijo, cerrándole los dedos sobre el bote correspondiente— y el de la derecha es el gel. Aquí tienes una esponja. ¿Te las apañarás?

 

—Creo que sí.

 

—Bien, porque tengo que llamar a Frigga por teléfono. Estaré en el pasillo, avisa si me necesitas.

 

Recogió el uniforme de Thor del suelo para echarlo al cesto de la ropa sucia y salió. Se había puesto perdido de agua, aunque ése era el menor de sus males. Estaba empezando a intuir que los tres días siguientes iban a consistir en una dura prueba para su autocontrol. Si no acababa poniéndose en ridículo antes de que aquella forzada intimidad llegara a su fin, sería un milagro.

 

La conversación telefónica con Frigga fue tan mal como Loki había previsto, e incluso un poco peor. Por más que intentó darle la noticia de la manera más positiva posible, eso no impidió que ella entrase en pánico, se enfadara por no haberla avisado antes y decidiera ir a ver a Thor esa misma tarde. El hecho de que Loki aún estuviese tenso con ella por el asunto de su madre biológica tampoco ayudó.

 

Cuando colgó, se sentía agotado. Miró el reloj, con la sensación de que había sido un día muy largo, para comprobar que, en realidad, sólo eran poco más de las tres de la tarde. Lo que significaba dos cosas: una, que se había olvidado del almuerzo; y dos, que todavía quedaban por delante varias horas para recibir visitas, dar explicaciones y para que la proximidad de Thor alimentara su frustración sexual hasta límites insoportables.

 

Hizo la otra llamada que tenía pendiente, a Industrias Stark. Justo cuando terminaba esa conversación, oyó cerrarse el grifo de la ducha.

 

—Loki, ¿puedes alcanzarme la toalla, por favor?

 

Suspiró, tratando de fortalecerse mentalmente para lo que le esperaba, y entró de nuevo en el cuarto de baño.

 

Le entregó la toalla casi sin mirarle, apenas lo justo para acertar en sus manos y no en su cara. Se dio la vuelta mientras Thor se secaba, buscando desesperadamente algo que le distrajese del sonido de algodón siendo frotado vigorosamente sobre piel. Por desgracia, no había gran cosa en la pared de enfrente para ayudarle.

 

Sin duda, aquella tortura era su castigo por ocultarle a Thor lo de Jane, en el hospital.

 

Ese repentino pensamiento, que se le coló de pronto en su mente sin avisar, fue como recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Thor.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Loki, incluso con los ojos cerrados he sentido cómo te venías abajo de repente. Lo he _oído_. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

Loki dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Eso era lo malo de convivir con la persona que mejor le conocía. Aunque hubiera querido ocultarle lo de Jane durante algún tiempo más—y Dios sabía que, si de él dependiera, habría pospuesto ese momento indefinidamente—, Thor ya estaba al tanto de que había algo ahí. Conociendo a su hermano, no descansaría hasta averiguar lo que era. Mejor soltarlo de una vez.

 

—Hace un rato, en el hospital—comenzó—. Jane estaba allí.

 

El repentino silencio a sus espaldas le indicó que Thor se había quedado completamente quieto. Loki no se atrevió a volverse para juzgar su reacción a través de la expresión de su rostro, más por miedo a ver cuál era esa reacción que por el detalle de su desnudez.

 

A los pocos segundos, oyó cómo se reanudaba el roce de la toalla.

 

—¿Ella nos vio? —preguntó Thor. Su voz sonaba calmada, quizá demasiado tranquila.

 

—No. Estaba atendiendo a un paciente.

 

—O sea, que trabaja ahí.

 

—Eso parece.

 

El sonido del roce fue sustituido por una especie de desplazamiento de aire, y al cabo de un momento, Loki sintió la mano de Thor en su espalda, buscando a tientas un punto de apoyo. Al girarse, vio que se había enrollado la toalla alrededor de la cintura y trataba de llegar hasta el lavabo. Le agarró la mano para guiarle.

 

—Así que era verdad. Jane ha vuelto a Nueva York.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada? —no había acusación en su voz, al menos por ahora; sólo curiosidad.

 

—¿En serio te habría gustado que la primera imagen que Jane tuviera de ti después de dos años fuese en una silla de ruedas, con los ojos vendados y cubierto de hollín hasta las cejas?

 

Los labios de Thor se contrajeron en algo que casi habría podido pasar por una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

—No, supongo que no. Teníais razón.

 

Su tono de voz seguía sin traicionar gran cosa, pero para Loki estaba claro como la luz del día que se sentía dolido. Después de tanto tiempo, Jane Foster todavía tenía ese poder sobre él. El corazón de Loki pareció convertirse en plomo de repente.

 

—¿Dónde diablos está el peine? —gruñó Thor, malhumorado, tanteando de un lado a otro del lavabo. Loki se lo puso en la mano, en silencio. Tras verle forcejear a ciegas con sus enredos durante un par de segundos, tuvo que llegar a la conclusión de que aquello no iba a funcionar.

 

—Trae, yo lo haré—le dijo, quitándole el peine de la mano. Le hizo sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro, le aplicó un poco de spray desenredante y se puso manos a la obra, lentamente y con paciencia.

 

El enfado de Thor prácticamente reverberaba en oleadas desde su cuerpo, con una intensidad que casi conseguía distraer a Loki del sensual roce de los sedosos cabellos rubios en sus dedos mientras le peinaba. Casi.

 

Trabajó en silencio durante uno o dos minutos, notando que, a medida que iba deshaciendo nudos y el peine se deslizaba con mayor facilidad, Thor se relajaba poco a poco. Loki extendió un poco más de loción entre sus dedos, masajeando suavemente el cuero cabelludo de su hermano hasta que sintió aflojarse la tensión de sus hombros con una leve exhalación. Tomó el peine de nuevo para acabar con los pocos enredos que quedaban.

 

—¿Quieres que te haga trenzas? —bromeó, satisfecho al ver en el espejo la sonrisa que Thor esbozó en respuesta.

 

—Si lo intentas, te corto las pelotas —contestó, en el mismo tono.

 

Loki rió muy bajito, dos o tres veces, con exhalaciones cortas y desganadas que ni siquiera le hicieron despegar los labios. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que pudo sentir cómo los últimos restos de tensión se disipaban del ambiente, igual que el vapor de agua procedente de la ducha.

 

—Supongo que es mejor así—dijo Thor, con una extraña mezcla de resignación, alivio y nostalgia en la voz—. Es decir, al menos ahora ya lo sé. Jane me ha olvidado, fin de la historia. Está claro que eso es lo que ocurre, ¿no? ¿Qué otra razón tendría para no haberse puesto en contacto conmigo?

 

Podría haber varias, pero Loki habría sido capaz de arrancarse la lengua de un mordisco antes que darle alas a las fantasías de Thor sobre volver con Jane.

 

—¿En serio me estás pidiendo mi opinión sobre tu ex novia, Thor? ¿A mí? —contestó, sin comprometerse.

 

—Tienes razón, no ha sido una buena idea—concedió su hermano con una sonrisa—. Bah, no tiene sentido seguir dándole vueltas. En el fondo, creo que me duele más mi orgullo que otra cosa. Ya han pasado dos años. Aquello se acabó.

 

Las manos de Loki se detuvieron, una sujetando el peine en el aire y la otra con los dedos enterrados en el pelo de Thor, por encima de su oreja.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—De verdad—le aseguró Thor—. Y ya iba siendo hora, ¿no crees?

 

Loki reanudó su tarea, con un breve arqueo de cejas.

 

—No seré yo quien te lleve la contraria en eso—replicó, terminando de peinarle—Listo. Sólo déjame ponerte el colirio y una venda limpia, y mientras te vistes veré si hay algo comestible en la nevera.

 

—Sí, por favor—suspiró Thor—. Estoy muerto de hambre.

 

 

*******

 

 

Odín y Frigga llegaron poco después de las cuatro y media. A las seis aparecieron Sif, Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg. Una vez superada la preocupación inicial, a medida que todos se iban convenciendo de que Thor se encontraba bastante bien dadas las circunstancias, la reunión se fue animando hasta que, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado a esa situación, Loki se encontró haciendo de anfitrión de una cena informal para ocho (que consistió en pizzas y poco más, obviamente, porque él no estaba por la labor de ponerse a cocinar).

 

Cuando por fin se despidieron los amigos de Thor, los más tardíos en marcharse, Loki sufría un punzante dolor de cabeza y no veía el momento de irse a la cama por fin. Si aquella tarde había sido una muestra de lo que iba a ser el ritmo de visitas durante el fin de semana, probablemente no llegaría vivo al lunes.

 

El sábado, sin embargo, tardó muy poco en lamentar que nadie viniera a molestarles. Hasta la jaqueca habría sido preferible a pasar el día encerrado en casa con un hermano mayor que no tenía nada que hacer.

 

—Lokiiiiiiiiiii.

 

La voz llegó desde el pasillo, lastimera como el aullido de un alma en pena. Loki levantó la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de tarde —y sólo eran las cuatro—, suspirando con resignación. Estaba claro que no iba a poder concentrarse en los documentos que Balder le había enviado por correo electrónico para que fuera adelantando trabajo.

 

Si se hubiera parado a pensar en lo que supondrían los tres días de convalecencia de Thor cuando la doctora se lo dijo, quizás habría dejado caer la sugerencia de que Thor estaría mejor atendido en casa de los Odinson. La inactividad forzosa del grandullón amenazaba con acabar con la paciencia de ambos.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —respondió, levantándose para correr las cortinas, al ver que su hermano entraba en el salón. Encendió la lámpara de pie que estaba junto al sofá, graduándola a un resplandor suave, antes de volver a sentarse a la mesa, donde tenía el ordenador. Seguramente no era muy buena idea intentar trabajar con tan poca luz, pero tendría que arreglárselas.

 

—Creo que voy a ser la primera persona de la historia que se muera de aburrimiento. Pero de verdad, en plan caso documentado y artículo en revistas de ciencia. Si no me crees, ya verás cuando me hagan la autopsia.

 

—No seas tan melodramático, ¿quieres? ¿No estabas escuchando música?

 

—Llevo todo el día escuchando música, estoy hasta la coronilla—replicó Thor, tanteando su camino hasta dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá.

 

Loki no pudo evitar compadecerse un poco de él. Las horas se le debían de estar haciendo muy largas en su situación, especialmente siendo Thor la clase de persona dinámica que era. Le habría gustado poder hacerle más compañía, pero alguien tenía que encargarse de adecentar la casa, organizar las comidas, estar pendiente del horario de la medicación y todas esas pequeñas tareas que iban surgiendo. Además, aparte de todo eso, tenía que intentar trabajar un poco para no atrasarse demasiado durante esos días.

 

—¿Quieres que encienda la tele? Al menos puedes escuchar las noticias, o el partido de fútbol—sugirió, tratando de encontrar alternativas viables para distraerle. Thor arrugó la nariz, apretando los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

 

—Las noticias son más deprimentes de lo que puedo soportar ahora, y los deportes sólo me recuerdan que tengo que estar aquí sin hacer nada hasta el lunes. No, gracias.

 

—Pues no se me ocurre qué más proponerte, la verdad—contestó Loki, alisándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano—. Si quieres, cuando haya oscurecido, podemos ir a dar un paseo, para que estires las piernas.

 

—Eso estaría bien—respondió Thor, sonando esperanzado—. Mientras tanto, ¿por qué no me lees algo?

 

Loki arqueó elegantemente las cejas, poniendo una expresión confusa.

 

—¿Leerte algo? ¿Quieres decir… un libro?

 

—No, el prospecto del colirio. ¡Pues claro que me refiero a un libro!

 

—Pero si a ti no te interesan los libros.

 

—No tengo paciencia para leerlos, pero escucharlos es otra cosa. Además, estoy desesperado. ¿He mencionado lo de estar muriéndome de aburrimiento? Porque, te lo aseguro, es una posibilidad muy real ahora mismo.

 

—No sé, Thor, yo…

 

—Venga, ¿por qué no? Igual que cuando éramos niños—insistió su hermano, con una sonrisa de añoranza—. ¿Te acuerdas de que yo siempre te pedía que me leyeras cuentos en voz alta? Lo hacías muy bien, poniendo todas esas voces distintas en los diálogos, para representar a cada personaje.

 

—¿Era por eso? —preguntó Loki, sinceramente sorprendido—. Siempre creí que me lo pedías porque te daba pereza leerlos tú mismo.

 

—¡No, qué va! Bueno, vale, sí, eso también. Pero la principal razón era porque me gustaban mucho más los cuentos cuando los leías tú.

 

Cualquier respuesta que Loki hubiera pensado darle se quedó atascada en el inesperado nudo de emoción que se formó en su pecho. De pronto le resultaba difícil conseguir que el aire llegara hasta sus pulmones. Cerró la tapa del portátil con manos temblorosas, levantándose de su silla.

 

—Está bien—respondió, carraspeando para aclararse la garganta—. ¿Qué tipo de libro quieres que te lea?

 

—Elige tú, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que tenemos en casa—contestó Thor, poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

 

Loki caminó hacia la estantería, repasando mentalmente su colección de novelas en busca de algo que pudiera despertar el interés de su hermano. Tuvo que secarse en el pantalón las palmas de las manos, que habían empezado a sudarle de repente. Probablemente, resultaba patético sentirse tan enternecido por un comentario casual como el que Thor había hecho, pero allí estaba él, tan exultante que no sabía si tenía ganas de reír o de llorar.

 

Paseó la mirada por los lomos de sus libros, distribuidos por géneros y por autor, sin tener en cuenta tamaño, forma, color o altura de los volúmenes. El resultado era un curioso collage que, a simple vista, no parecía tener orden ni concierto: libros gastados y manoseados junto a otros que aún no habían sido abiertos por primera vez, altos y pequeños, de tapa dura y en rústica, gruesos y finos, con sobrecubiertas de alegre colorido o encuadernados sobriamente en piel.

 

Entonces, sus ojos recayeron sobre un título que le hizo ladear una sonrisa maliciosa. Era uno de sus libros más viejos y releídos, amarillento ya de tanto uso. Lo cogió, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no delatarse echándose a reír antes de tiempo, y se acomodó en el sofá al lado de Thor.

 

Pasó de largo el prólogo sin pensárselo dos veces, para no estropear la sorpresa antes de tiempo. La expectación que sentía le iba a poner las cosas difíciles para mantener un tono de voz neutro, de eso estaba seguro, aunque, afortunadamente, no esperaba tener que guardar la compostura mucho tiempo. Estaba seguro de que su hermano reconocería el texto en seguida.

 

—“ _Capítulo uno. La prometida_ ”—leyó, mientras Thor se repantingaba en el sofá con un suspiro de satisfacción—.“ _El año en que Buttercup nació, una criada de cocina francesa llamada Annette era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Annette trabajaba en París…_ ”.

 

Tal como había adivinado, en cuanto las primeras palabras tuvieron tiempo de agitar los recuerdos de infancia de su hermano, éste se irguió en su asiento como si le hubieran pinchado el trasero con un alfiler.

 

—Serás capullo, ¿me estás leyendo _La Princesa Prometida_?

 

Loki estalló en carcajadas, incapaz de seguir aguantando ni aunque hubiera querido.

 

—Venga ya, es la lectura perfecta para un pobre convaleciente como tú—replicó.

 

—Sabes que eso te convierte en el adefesio de Peter Falk, ¿verdad? —dijo Thor, dándole un puñetazo sin ganas en el brazo. Afortunadamente, le acertó en el brazo y no en la cara, porque hasta los puñetazos sin ganas de Thor eran una fuerza de la naturaleza que había que tener muy en cuenta. Y resultaban especialmente peligrosos cuando los lanzaba a ciegas.

 

—Au—se quejó Loki, frotándose el tríceps, donde el puño de su hermano había aterrizado—. Eh, al menos yo soy Colombo. Tú eres el niño repelente de _Aquellos maravillosos años_.

 

Saltó ágilmente del sofá, justo a tiempo de evitar ser capturado por la presa de acero que era el brazo de su hermano. Se mantuvo fuera de su alcance, riendo satisfecho. Thor, prudentemente, desistió de intentar perseguirle por el salón con los ojos vendados, por lo que la cosa terminó en tablas.

 

—Bah, al cuerno—refunfuñó, aunque sonreía—. Vuelve aquí y sigue leyendo, esclavo.

 

—Esclavo, ¿eh? —contestó Loki, sentándose mientras se alisaba el pelo de vuelta a su orden natural—. ¿Tengo que recordarte que, por el momento, soy yo quien te pone la comida en el plato y tú no ves lo que te llevas a la boca?

 

—¿Serías capaz de aprovecharte de mi situación para vengarte, comadreja? —la voz de Thor sonaba juguetona, cargada de afecto.

 

—Y tanto que sería capaz. Yo hago lo que quiero, Thor—le aseguró Loki, permitiéndose el lujo de dejar que en su mirada se reflejara la absoluta adoración que le inspiraba aquel gigante, y que desmentía por completo sus palabras.

 

—Bueno, ¿no vas a seguir leyendo? —preguntó Thor con suavidad, haciendo que Loki cayera en la cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirándole, en silencio, durante bastante más tiempo de lo que habría sido razonable.

 

—Eh… Sí, claro—carraspeó, continuando por donde se había quedado.

 

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos de narración cuando le interrumpió una risita procedente de su hermano.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, desconcertado.

 

—Nada, es que…—respondió Thor—. La última vez que hicimos esto, aún no te había cambiado la voz. Ahora es como oír a un locutor de radio, o algo parecido.

 

—¿Vas a seguir quejándote, o vas a escuchar?

 

—No me estaba quejando, sólo señalaba un hecho. Hasta te lo podrías tomar como un cumplido, si no fueras alérgico a pensar en positivo. Continúa, por favor.

 

Con un movimiento negativo de la cabeza, Loki volvió al libro, buscando el punto en el que se había detenido.

 

—<< _Era lo único que le contestaba. “Como desees.” “Alcánzame eso, muchacho.” “Como desees.” “Sécame esto, muchacho.” “Como desees.” >>_

 

Thor se removió en su asiento, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a hacerlo. Pocos minutos después, carraspeó un par de veces, sentándose más derecho. Loki hizo todo lo que pudo por ignorarle, acostumbrado como estaba a la incapacidad de su hermano para estarse quieto. Sin embargo, su desazón no hacía más que empeorar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, hasta un punto en que empezaba a fastidiar la concentración de Loki.

 

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un perro lleno de pulgas—tuvo que decirle por fin, cuando le vio agarrar uno de los cojines y colocárselo sobre el regazo, para descansar los brazos sobre él. Con tanto movimiento, a Thor se le había sonrojado ligeramente el rostro y estaba empezando a respirar agitadamente.

 

—Sí, eh… no pasa nada. Es que me… me duele un poco la espalda, eso es todo—replicó Thor, extrañamente serio. Loki casi juraría que había detectado un ligero temblor en su voz, aunque no podía imaginar ninguna causa que lo justificara—. Demasiado tiempo aquí encerrado, supongo. No te preocupes, sigue leyendo.

 

A Loki no le había parecido, ni de lejos, una respuesta satisfactoria, pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer si su hermano no quería dar más detalles. Encogiéndose de hombros, reanudó la lectura:

 

—<< _Antes del amanecer, Buttercup se plantó delante de la choza del mozo de labranza. Oyó que ya estaba despierto. Llamó. Apareció él y se plantó en la puerta. A espaldas de Westley, Buttercup logró ver una pequeña vela y libros abiertos. Él esperó. Ella lo miró y después apartó la vista. Era demasiado hermoso. “Te amo”, le dijo Butter… >>_

 

—¿Sabes qué? —le cortó Thor, levantándose repentinamente del sofá y provocándole a Loki tal sobresalto que el libro se le cayó al suelo—. Me parece que estoy más cansado de lo que creía. Suena absurdo, ¿verdad? Estar cansado de no hacer nada. Pero así es, me temo. Creo que iré a… no sé, a tumbarme un rato en mi cuarto. Eso. Eso voy a hacer.

 

Y, sin más, salió a tientas del salón, mientras Loki le miraba con la boca entreabierta de puro asombro.

 

¿Qué mosca le había picado de repente?

 

 

*******

 

Loki tocó discretamente con los nudillos en la puerta del dormitorio de Thor, un buen rato más tarde. Las repentinas ganas de siesta de su hermano le habían permitido acabar el trabajo que pretendía hacer esa tarde, responder correos electrónicos pendientes, darse una ducha sin prisas e incluso relajarse un rato viendo la tele. Estaba de tan buen humor que había decidido encargar la cena al restaurante favorito de Thor, como agradecimiento.

 

—¿Estás despierto? —susurró, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

 

—Sí—contestó Thor desde la cama. Estaba tumbado encima de la colcha, boca arriba, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos descansando sobre sus costillas. No tenía aspecto de haber dormido ni cinco minutos—. ¿Qué hora es?

 

—Casi las ocho y media. La cena viene de camino. Antonello’s, por cierto.

 

Era difícil decirlo en medio de aquella penumbra, pero a Loki le pareció que su hermano sonreía.

 

—¿En serio? —silbó mientras se incorporaba, dejando caer las piernas sobre el borde del colchón—. Bueno, eso es algo por lo que merece la pena levantarse, así que supongo que tendré que dejar de remolonear.

 

—Por eso y porque toca ponerte el colirio otra vez—respondió Loki, adentrándose en la habitación con el frasquito en el bolsillo. Thor se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando le puso una mano en el hombro para indicarle que se quedara sentado.

 

—¿Cómo? ¿Aquí?

 

—¿Por qué no? Es un lugar tan bueno como otro cualquiera.

 

Por la puerta abierta entraba suficiente luz del pasillo como para que Loki pudiera ver lo que hacía, sin que ésta resultara excesiva para Thor. Dejó el colirio sobre la mesita de noche para poder quitarle la venda a su hermano, desconcertado al notar la rígida postura de éste: la espalda completamente recta, las manos aferradas al borde del colchón, los pies juntos. Casi parecía asustado. Era extraño porque, hasta el momento, Thor no había dado signos de sentir aprensión por que le tocaran los ojos, tal como Loki había temido al principio. Era una fobia muy común, al fin y al cabo. A lo mejor la estaba desarrollando a mitad del tratamiento.

 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo que recordarte que esto no te va a doler?

 

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿A qué esperas?

 

Loki arqueó una ceja ante la brusca respuesta.

 

—¿A que te relajes un poco y me dejes espacio? —respondió, observando a su hermano con suspicacia—. Sería de gran ayuda, ¿sabes?

 

La primera vez que le administró el colirio, Loki había tenido que librar una dura batalla entre su dignidad y su pragmatismo para encontrar la distancia adecuada. Al final, viéndose obligado a elegir entre soportar una tortura para su libido o una tortura para su espalda, había tenido que ceder y situarse entre las piernas de Thor, invadiendo su espacio personal. El procedimiento no se había vuelto más fácil con las sucesivas repeticiones, aunque, afortunadamente, a Loki se le daba bastante bien fingir indiferencia. Los años de práctica le habían convertido en un maestro en eso.

 

Thor vaciló un momento antes de corregir su postura, aflojando los hombros mientras separaba remilgadamente los muslos. Loki frunció el ceño, con una horrible sospecha formándose en su mente: que lo que tenía a su hermano tan inquieto era la perspectiva de su proximidad.

 

El miedo se apoderó de él. Thor le había jurado que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, que Loki no le inspiraba repulsa, que no iba a poner distancia entre los dos, pero… ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si, a pesar de intentarlo con su mejor voluntad, no podía evitar desconfiar o sentirse acosado cuando le tenía cerca?

 

Con cautela, se acercó a él y comenzó a deshacer diestramente el vendaje que le cubría los ojos. Thor no se movió ni se apartó, aunque sus hombros se estremecieron casi imperceptiblemente cuando los largos dedos de Loki rozaron sin querer la piel de su rostro. Cada vez más aprensivo, apartó con delicadeza los mechones de cabello rubio que habían caído sobre la frente de su hermano, poniéndole una mano bajo la barbilla para, gentilmente, hacerle levantar el rostro.

 

Lo único que se oía en la habitación era la respiración de Thor, pesada y algo más rápida de lo que cabría esperar. Loki percibía el calor que emanaba en oleadas de su enorme cuerpo, haciéndole desear envolverse en él para ahuyentar el frío pánico que le atenazaba el pecho. Curiosa paradoja, la de querer calmar su miedo regodeándose en la precisa razón que lo había originado, pero de eso estaba hecha la vida de Loki últimamente: de paradojas y sinsentidos.

 

Con mucho cuidado, intentando que no le temblaran las manos, aplicó las gotas en ambos ojos. Thor parpadeó un par de veces, ajustándose a la incómoda sensación, y su mirada buscó brevemente la de Loki antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. En su nerviosismo, Loki interpretó esa mirada como una acusación, hundiéndose más en el pozo de dudas que él mismo estaba cavando.

 

El colirio resbaló de su mano, repentinamente floja. Trató de atraparlo en el aire, pero el frasquito rebotó en sus dedos, alejándose de él. Por reflejos, Loki se estiró para agarrarlo, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el intento. Probablemente se habría dado un buen golpe contra la mesita de noche, de no ser porque las manos de Thor le frenaron, agarrándole por la cintura.

 

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si ninguno de los dos supiera cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Loki se dio cuenta de que se había apoyado sobre un hombro de Thor para recuperar el equilibrio, y apartó de inmediato la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Su hermano, en cambio, no le soltó a él. En vez de eso, siguió mirándole fijamente durante un largo momento de silencio, como un cervatillo deslumbrado por las luces de un coche.

 

Aun con toda su legendaria locuacidad, Loki no habría sabido describir qué era lo que reflejaban aquellos ojos. Miedo, tal vez, pero también confianza. Ternura mezclada con desconcierto.  Inseguridad al mismo tiempo que esperanza. Mirarle era como estar al borde de un precipicio, sin saber si la próxima ráfaga de viento te empujará hacia atrás, hacia la seguridad, o hacia el vacío que hay delante.

 

Loki empezó a sentir que, si dejaba que aquella extraña intimidad se prolongara un solo segundo más, acabaría haciendo alguna estupidez, como inclinarse y besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento. Desviando la mirada, agarró la venda para extenderla sobre los ojos de Thor, rompiendo el hechizo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

 

 

 **Capítulo 5**

 

 

El lunes por la mañana, en el hospital, no tuvieron tanta suerte como el viernes esquivando a Jane. De hecho, se cruzaron con ella de frente en un pasillo, cuando ya se iban.

 

La muchacha se paró en seco al verles, abriendo unos ojos inmensos. Cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho, colocándose el portafolios que llevaba en las manos como si fuera un escudo.

 

—Thor. Hola—murmuró, nerviosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Tuve un pequeño percance la semana pasada y necesitaba una revisión, pero no fue nada grave. ¿Cómo estás, Jane?

 

Al menos, se habían encontrado con ella al salir, cuando ya le habían quitado a Thor las vendas y confirmado que no tenía secuelas del accidente. Loki echó un vistazo de reojo a su hermano. Se le veía alto, sereno e imponente en aquel pasillo, que parecía demasiado estrecho para él. Volvía a comportarse con la tranquila seguridad en sí mismo a la que Loki estaba acostumbrado, como un hombre que no tiene nada que temer del mundo. Desde luego, estaba manteniendo una compostura admirable delante de la mujer que le había roto el corazón dos años atrás.

 

Discretamente, Loki se retiró a cierta distancia para darles un poco de privacidad, aunque les vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo de tanto en tanto. Estuvieron hablando alrededor de cinco minutos, civilizadamente, sin aspavientos ni caras de reproche, mientras el corazón de Loki latía desbocado y su miedo a verles lanzarse el uno en brazos del otro crecía por momentos. Sólo podía ver el rostro de Jane, puesto que Thor le daba la espalda, pero cada vez que ella esbozaba una sonrisa trémula, Loki se sentía morir.

 

La joven alargó una mano hacia Thor para darle un apretón afectuoso en el antebrazo, mirándole con intensidad. Después, consultó su reloj y dijo algo, encogiéndose adorablemente de hombros. Thor asintió, indicándole con las manos que esperase, para luego girar sobre sus talones, caminando en dirección a Loki. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo, luego a la pared, mientras se frotaba la nuca con la palma de la mano. Todo su lenguaje corporal emitía vibraciones de disculpa, a lo que el corazón de Loki respondió deteniéndose, literalmente, durante un segundo. Sabía lo que su hermano le iba a decir incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

 

—Escucha, yo…—comenzó, bajando la cabeza, como si le avergonzara—. Hum. Me gustaría quedarme a charlar un rato con ella, si no te importa. Tiene un descanso dentro de diez minutos, así que…

 

Loki asintió con la cabeza, los labios apretados en una fina línea, mientras tragaba saliva para empujar hacia abajo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

 

—Claro—respondió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse sereno—. Pensaba ir a la oficina, de todas formas. Es temprano, aún puedo aprovechar el día.

 

—Es algo que tengo que hacer, Loki—siguió diciendo Thor, en tono persuasivo—. Necesito… Necesito saberlo de verdad. Comprobar si aún queda algo entre ella y yo. Sé lo patético que suena, pero… En fin, si realmente ha llegado el momento de seguir adelante con mi vida, ésta es la manera de averiguarlo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

 

—Thor, no es asunto mío. Haz lo que tengas que hacer—replicó Loki secamente. De pronto, lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes.

 

—No te pongas así, por favor.

 

—¿Cómo me estoy poniendo?

 

Thor suspiró, echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

 

—Ya sabes…—respondió vagamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba a Loki más o menos entero.

 

—No he dicho absolutamente nada, eres tú quien se empeña en comportarse como si estuviéramos casados. No tienes que pedirme permiso, ¿sabes?

 

Su hermano hizo un gesto frustrado, como si quisiera decir algo más pero no le salieran las palabras adecuadas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de encontrarlas, Loki le interrumpió:

 

—Nos vemos luego, en casa—le dijo, dándose la vuelta para marcharse. No añadió el “si es que vuelves esta noche” que le quemaba la lengua, pero Thor probablemente lo oyó de todos modos, a juzgar por su expresión decaída.

 

Loki no estaba interesado en ponérselo fácil fingiendo que no le importaba. Se le daba bien mentir, pero no hasta ese punto.

 

 

*******

 

 

Entre una cosa y otra, eran casi las once de la mañana cuando Loki llegó a la oficina, lo que implicaba que sólo llevaba una hora allí cuando la gente empezó a salir, gradualmente, para el almuerzo. Apenas le había dado tiempo a ponerse al día con el correo electrónico, mucho menos empezar a trabajar de verdad.

 

De todas formas, tampoco tenía hambre. La idea de que Thor estuviera con Jane había hecho un gran trabajo a la hora de quitarle el apetito. Si acaso, ya sacaría un sandwich de la máquina expendedora más tarde. En aquel momento, lo que de verdad necesitaba era concentrarse en el trabajo para no pensar en nada más.

 

Poco a poco, la oficina empezó a vaciarse, casi por completo. Siempre quedaba algún rezagado que, como Loki, no quería o no podía interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, aunque eran escasos. El rumor de conversaciones descendió hasta prácticamente desaparecer, los teléfonos dieron comienzo a su hora diaria de tregua y los sonidos de fondo habituales—tecleo frenético, roce de ruedas de sillas contra el suelo, abrir y cerrar de puertas de archivadores—se redujeron tanto que incluso se oía el hilo musical. Loki exhaló un pequeño suspiro de alivio, dejando que el relativo silencio le ayudara a sumergirse más en su tarea.

 

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando, media hora después, empezó a sonar un teléfono, tardó tres tonos en darse cuenta de que era el suyo. Miró al aparato como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la pantallita le mostraba la extensión del mostrador de recepción.

 

—Laufeyson—contestó.

 

—Señor Laufeyson, tiene una visita—le anunció la educada voz del guardia de seguridad—. Dice que es su hermano.

 

Aquello sí que le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Thor estaba allí? ¿No se había quedado con Jane?

 

Su corazón empezó a aletear de pronto—a causa de la sorpresa, por supuesto. Ése era el único motivo. El único. Ningún otro. En absoluto—. Tuvo que recordarse que Jane había estado trabajando cuando se la encontraron, y que sólo disponía de un breve descanso para hablar con Thor. El hecho de que él estuviera al otro lado de la ciudad dos horas después no implicaba nada, ni en un sentido ni en otro.

 

—Bajo en seguida—respondió, levantándose de la silla y descolgando su chaqueta del respaldo en el mismo movimiento. En el último momento, se acordó de guardar los cambios en el documento en el que estaba trabajando, antes de poner el ordenador en reposo. De lo que sí se olvidó fue de pasar su tarjeta por el reloj para fichar la salida, por lo que tuvo que volverse cuando ya estaba delante de los ascensores.

 

Al llegar al vestíbulo, no le resultó difícil localizar a Thor entre la incesante corriente humana que entraba y salía de la Torre Stark: su hermano les sacaba, como mínimo, una cabeza a todos, destacando igual que un faro en mitad de la noche. A Loki no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas apreciativas que le lanzaban algunos, tanto mujeres como hombres, al pasar por su lado. No podía culparles: él también o se quedaba a veces sin respiración al mirarle, especialmente cuando el sol le arrancaba destellos dorados del pelo y delineaba su musculosa silueta a contraluz, justo como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

 

Para acabar de rematarle, Thor le vio llegar y le sonrió. Una sonrisa a medias, apenas una pequeña elevación de la comisura de sus labios, pero sólo para él. Una sonrisa privada e íntima que se fue directamente a las rodillas de Loki.

 

Algún que otro par de ojos, de entre los que estaban comiéndose felizmente a su hermano, se desplazaron hacia él, convertidos o bien en puro veneno o en la viva imagen de la decepción. Loki encontró una absurda satisfacción, primitiva y territorial, en la idea de que estuvieran asumiendo que Thor estaba fuera de los límites porque le pertenecía _a él_.

 

Fue una sensación breve, pero maravillosa.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó a bocajarro, cuando llegó a su altura.

 

—¿Has almorzado ya?

 

—No, aún no.

 

—Entonces vengo a invitarte a comer—contestó Thor; sin preocuparse de esperar respuesta, añadió—. ¿Hay algún sitio bueno por aquí cerca?

 

Loki le guió hasta la cafetería que solía frecuentar cuando se aventuraba a almorzar fuera del edificio. La comida no tenía nada de sofisticado, pero el local se hallaba a la vuelta de la esquina, estaba limpio y el servicio era bastante decente. Para Loki, con eso bastaba.

 

La primera oleada de oficinistas en su hora del almuerzo empezaba a retirarse ya para volver al trabajo, dejando el local razonablemente más tranquilo. Incluso pudieron conseguir una mesa, aunque aún estaba cubierta de platos sucios cuando se sentaron. Un camarero joven se apresuró a retirarlos.

 

Cuando el muchacho se hubo marchado con su pedido, Loki apoyó los antebrazos en la mesa, entrelazando los dedos, y esperó. Sabía que Thor no había ido a buscarle porque casualmente estuviera por la zona a la hora del almuerzo: había ido para hablar de Jane. Sin embargo, también sabía—mejor que nadie—que, a veces, lo que su hermano necesitaba era, sencillamente, digerir sus asuntos en silencio. Y que, por alguna razón, prefería hacerlo en compañía de Loki.

 

Ya hablaría cuando estuviese listo. O quizá no. En cualquier caso, presentía que no era el momento de hacerle preguntas.

 

Tampoco estaba seguro de querer oír las respuestas.

 

—Déjame ver esas gafas de sol que llevas, anda—pidió Loki, alargando la mano por encima de la mesa.

 

Thor se desenganchó las gafas del cuello de la camiseta y se las entregó a su hermano, visiblemente extrañado por la solicitud. Loki les dio la vuelta en sus manos, estudiando los cristales.

 

—Hoy deberías haberte puesto las buenas, las que te regalé por tu cumpleaños—le amonestó con suavidad—. Aún tienes los ojos delicados, y las otras gafas tienen un filtro de protección más alto.

 

—¿En serio?—respondió Thor—. ¿Ése va a ser tu tema de conversación?

 

Loki levantó la vista hacia él, fingiendo inocencia.

 

—Ah, ¿tú querías charlar de otra cosa?

 

Bromear resultaba fácil. Intercambiar pullas con su hermano era su estado natural, su segundo idioma, un lugar conocido en el que se sentía seguro y, desde luego, mucho menos aterrador que la alternativa. Thor se echó a reír relajadamente, casi con desgana.

 

El camarero llegó en ese momento con sus platos, proporcionando la interrupción necesaria para que cambiaran sutilmente los ánimos. Cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, Thor miró a Loki a los ojos y éste supo que ya habían terminado de jugar al gato y al ratón.

 

—¿Cómo está Jane? —preguntó con un suspiro, cediendo por fin a lo inevitable.

 

—Más madura—respondió Thor, mirándose las manos—. Más serena, más fuerte. Estoy convencido de que se ha dejado al menos la mitad de su corazón en África, eso sí.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto le ha impactado la experiencia?

 

—Tendrías que escucharla hablar de aquello, Loki. Es como… ¿Crees que es posible que a una persona se le ilumine el rostro y, al mismo tiempo, su expresión se derrumbe? Es algo así. Lo echa de menos terriblemente, aunque ni siquiera se da cuenta de hasta qué punto.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha vuelto?

 

Thor suspiró, jugueteando con la comida de su plato.

 

—Dice que por mí—contestó, sin mirar a Loki a la cara.

 

Era la respuesta que esperaba, pero igual la sintió como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Loki se llevó el tenedor a la boca, lo detuvo a medio camino, volvió a intentarlo y, al final, lo dejó otra vez en el plato. Se sentía incapaz de probar bocado, ni siquiera para ganar tiempo.

 

—Entiendo—dijo.

 

—¿De verdad? Pues explícamelo, por favor, porque yo no le encuentro sentido—replicó Thor, levantando por fin la vista hacia su hermano—. ¿Sabes qué me ha dicho? Que volvió porque quería arreglar las cosas conmigo de algún modo y, sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, no se atrevió a llamarme porque tuvo miedo de que yo la odiara por lo que hizo. Si realmente encuentras alguna lógica ahí, admitiré que de verdad tienes una inteligencia superior.

 

— _Tengo_ una inteligencia superior, muchas gracias. Pero ni siquiera mi privilegiado cerebro podría descifrar la manera de pensar de una mujer.

 

Thor le dedicó una sonrisa que se volvió triste a mitad del camino. Dio un bocado a su comida, masticando despacio, pensativo.

 

—Si he de serte sincero, creo que, en el fondo, sí que lo entiendo. Tal vez mejor que ella misma—continuó, después de tragar—. En realidad, no se trata de mí. Conozco bien a Jane, Loki, y sé que ya no está enamorada de mí. Sólo soy un cabo suelto en su conciencia que ha acabado volviendo para morderle, nada más. Pero sentirse culpable no es lo mismo que querer a alguien.

 

—Thor, no…—comenzó Loki, incapaz de soportar ver a su hermano menospreciándose de aquel modo. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar la frase a medias cuando su hermano siguió hablando:

 

—Creo que Jane desea quedarse en África definitivamente, sólo que tiene miedo de tomar esa decisión. Esto es… no sé, quizá un último intento desesperado de ver si hay algo que la retenga aquí. Pero si se queda, jamás será feliz. Antes o después, necesitará volver a marcharse, lo sé.

 

A pesar de toda su elocuencia y su aclamada labia, Loki se encontró sin saber qué decir. No podía hablar en nombre de Jane, apenas la conocía—por no mencionar el hecho de que defenderla iba en contra de todos sus instintos—; sin embargo, no creía que Thor estuviera en lo cierto. Simplemente, no concebía que alguien que hubiera conocido a su hermano, que le hubiera querido, pudiera olvidarle nunca o ser feliz lejos de él.

 

—¿Y si…?—comenzó, titubeando—. ¿Y si te equivocas?

 

Thor se lo pensó un momento antes de responder. En el breve intervalo de silencio, el corazón de Loki se detuvo dos o tres veces.

 

—Eso no cambiaría mi decisión—respondió Thor.

 

—¿Por qué no? —la voz de Loki era apenas un susurro.

 

—Porque ya no quiero volver con ella.

 

Loki se mordió el labio inferior, luchando por no decir nada, por no reaccionar. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo, huir lo más lejos posible de todas las emociones que le zarandeaban de un lado a otro, como el mar embravecido haría con un velero. Ni el alivio ni la esperanza eran bienvenidos, cuando sabía perfectamente que no servirían más que para hacerle aún más daño. Tuvo que recordarse que esta vez no se trataba de él, sino de Thor. Su hermano le necesitaba. Era el momento de hacer de tripas corazón y dejar a un lado sus propios dramas.

 

—La he visto y no he sentido nada—siguió diciendo Thor, ajeno a la lucha interna de Loki—. Ni siquiera al oírle decir que se arrepentía de haberme abandonado. Demonios, ni siquiera orgullo. Siempre la recordaré con afecto, y quiero lo mejor para ella, pero… no conmigo.

 

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan asustado? —murmuró Loki.

 

Podía entender el aire melancólico de su hermano—a nadie le hacía feliz admitir el final de su historia de amor, incluso si era para dejar de sufrir—, pero no la incertidumbre que veía en sus ojos. Trató de ponerse en su lugar, imaginarse cómo se sentiría si un día ya no estuviera enamorado de Thor. Si su vida ya no girase alrededor de él. Si el futuro que había dejado en suspenso se presentara de buenas a primeras ante su puerta, exigiéndole que tomara decisiones sobre él.

 

A lo mejor no era tan extraño que Thor tuviese miedo.

 

Sin llegar a responder, Thor dejó caer sobre la mesa la mano que se había llevado a la sien mientras hablaba. Sus nudillos quedaron apenas a un centímetro de los de Loki, relajados e inocentes. Si hubieran estado solos, en casa, Loki habría cubierto esa enorme manaza con la suya, más delgada y elegante, para transmitirle su apoyo y darle ánimos. En público, por el contrario, el gesto habría tenido un significado completamente distinto.

 

Loki retiró sus propias manos hacia su regazo, agachando la cabeza.

 

Al levantar la vista, se topó con los ojos de Thor observándole con expresión indescifrable, tan intensamente como si le estuviera analizando a través de un microscopio. Loki se estremeció ligeramente, y sólo su férrea fuerza de voluntad le permitió no apartar la mirada.

 

La comida siguió enfriándose en los platos, sin que nadie le hiciera el menor caso.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

El resto de la semana fue francamente intrigante.

 

Al principio, Loki pensó que Thor, simplemente, estaba raro a causa de lo de Jane. Era de esperar que estuviese algo melancólico y pensativo después de dar por concluida la relación amorosa más importante que había tenido nunca. Lo mismo se podía aplicar a los pequeños despistes: olvidarse las llaves en casa, poner el lavavajillas con platos que ya estaban limpios, confundir la pasta de dientes con la pomada para quemaduras—de lo cual Loki aún se estaba riendo; francamente, sólo habría podido ser mejor si lo hubiera planeado él—. Estaba claro: su hermano tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

 

Pero entonces, las cosas se pusieron más raras todavía. Thor alternaba periodos en los que era extremadamente amable, con otros en los que huía de su presencia como de una plaga. A veces, Loki se daba la vuelta y se encontraba con la mirada de su hermano fija en él, aunque eso no era lo que le ponía más nervioso. Lo peor era que, siempre que eso ocurría, Thor apartaba los ojos con tanta rapidez que resultaba imposible descifrar su expresión.

 

En esas ocasiones era cuando los viejos miedos de Loki aprovechaban para salir a montar su aquelarre particular, bailando en círculo alrededor de una hoguera de culpabilidad y vergüenza, entonando sus cánticos favoritos: _No es verdad que nada haya cambiado entre vosotros, da igual lo que Thor diga. Le das asco. Está empezando a odiarte, y cada vez será peor. ¿Acaso puedes culparle? Eres un monstruo, ¿qué esperabas? Ahí le tienes, te estaba mirando porque recela de ti, porque no se fía de que no vayas a saltarle encima mientras duerme. Y ahora no quiere ni verte, por supuesto. Después se sentirá culpable y volverá a ser simpático contigo, pero sólo estará fingiendo._

 

La tensión le estaba matando. A medida que avanzaban los días, Loki empezó a desear que Thor le echara valor de una bendita vez y le dijera la verdad. Casi cualquier cosa era preferible a aquel estado constante de incertidumbre.

 

El domingo, Thor amaneció en una de sus fases amistosas. Apareció en la cocina mientras Loki desayunaba, luciendo una de sus luminosas sonrisas y bramando sus buenos días como si tratara de saludar a todo el edificio.

 

No por primera vez, Loki se preguntó si no sería posible que su hermano estuviese tomando algún tipo de droga. Había visto embarazadas con menos cambios de humor.

 

Aunque, por supuesto, también podía haber otro motivo. Uno que, tal vez, tendría algo que ver con la presumible juerga de la noche anterior, cuando Thor salió con sus amigos—sin contar con Loki, pero no era que a éste le estuviera quemando por dentro ese hecho, no señor—. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora había vuelto su hermano a casa, no le había esperado despierto, pero estaba seguro de que había sido bastante tarde.

 

Y ni siquiera tenía la decencia de levantarse con resaca, el muy cretino.

 

Loki contestó con un gruñido.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te ha echado limón en los cereales? —dijo Thor alegremente, mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

 

—¿Y tú, por qué estás tan contento? ¿Tuviste una gran noche?

 

Se odió a sí mismo por preguntárselo, por no ser capaz de contenerse ni de mantener fuera de su voz un tono de amarga ironía.

 

—Yo no diría tanto—respondió Thor, aunque sonreía enigmáticamente—. Tuve una conversación muy interesante, eso sí.

 

—¿Conversación? Oh, ¿es así como lo llaman ahora?

 

—¿Qué insinúas? No me enrollé con nadie anoche.

 

—No, claro que no.

 

Thor le miró, arqueando una ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

 

—¿Estás celoso?

 

—¡Hombre, eso ha tenido gracia! —replicó Loki, genuinamente dolido. Se puso en pie, casi tirando su cuenco al fregadero en un arrebato de rabia. Cuando cruzó por delante de su hermano para salir airadamente de la cocina, éste le detuvo agarrándole por la muñeca.

 

—¡Hey, hey, espera un momento! —pidió, obligándole a girarse para enfrentarle—. Lo siento, lo siento, Loki, de veras, yo… Uf, creo que aún no me he despertado del todo, estoy aún más burro que de costumbre. Oye, sólo me ha hecho gracia porque, en realidad, no hay ningún motivo para que estés… Y además, no… No sabía que esto era tan importante para ti.

 

De algún modo, Loki supo que, cuando Thor dijo “esto”, no se refería a lo que quiera que pasara la noche anterior, ni a la broma algo cruel que le acababa de gastar. Estaba hablando de lo que había detrás de todo eso, de la capa de hielo bajo sus pies sobre la que habían pasado de puntillas, del elefante en la habitación que los dos seguían sin nombrar más que con acertijos.

 

—¿Todavía lo dudas? —siseó Loki, inclinándose sobre Thor con aire amenazante. El hecho de que él estuviera de pie y su hermano sentado le otorgaba, por una vez en su vida, cierta ventaja física que no pensaba desperdiciar.

 

—No… no sé, pensaba que tenías una especie de cuelgue pasajero, o algo así—contestó Thor, visiblemente sonrojado por encima de la dorada barba—. Una mezcla de “mi hermano mayor es mi héroe” y “hace mucho que no salgo con nadie”.

 

La sangre de Loki hervía con tanta furia que le temblaban las manos. De buena gana habría estampado su puño en el confiado rostro de Thor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan iluso? ¿Cómo era capaz de estar tan ciego? ¿O quizá tenía una extraordinaria habilidad para convencerse de la explicación que le resultara más conveniente?

 

Todo ese tiempo queriéndole sin esperanzas, fingiendo para poder soportar la convivencia con él, avergonzándose de lo que sentía, despreciándose por no ser capaz de superarlo; toda esa frustración y esa amargura acumuladas, como veneno cayendo gota a gota sobre su piel un año tras otro… ¿y Thor creía que se trataba de un cuelgue pasajero?

 

—¿Quieres saberlo? —replicó en un susurro furioso, con tantas ganas de herir a Thor como de castigarse a sí mismo—. He estado enamorado de ti desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo. Eres la única razón por la que jamás he sido capaz de mantener una relación duradera con un hombre, porque todavía no he conocido a ninguno que resista la comparación contigo ante mis ojos. No soporto verte con una mujer, me da igual si es Jane o un ligue de una noche. Porque te quiero para mí, ¿lo entiendes? Sé que jamás podré tenerte, pero eso no impide que me consuma deseándolo. ¿Te ha quedado claro ya?

 

El rostro de Thor reflejaba una emoción indefinible, mitad asombro y mitad algo que Loki no podía reconocer, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. Aún no había soltado la mano de su hermano, ni cedió cuando éste trató de desasirse.

 

—Loki…—respondió con voz temblorosa—. Por favor, escúchame. Te juro que anoche no me acosté con nadie, yo… He estado muy confuso estos últimos días acerca de… de un asunto, y ayer, por fin, tuve una charla con Sif que me ayudó a aclarar mis ideas. Si estoy de buen humor esta mañana, es porque por fin tomé una decisión sobre ello y… Bueno, me he quitado un gran peso de encima. Pero eso fue todo, te lo aseguro.

 

—A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones— refunfuñó Loki, arrepintiéndose ya de su estallido a medida que la rabia cedía terreno a la mortificación.

 

—Yo creo que sí, si vas a enfadarte conmigo por algo que no he hecho.

 

Loki suspiró. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, para ir a esconderse en algún lugar oscuro y remoto. Debajo de la cama, tal vez.

 

—Está bien, lo que tú digas. Enhorabuena por tu nueva vida, sea cual sea. ¿Algún cambio que yo deba saber?

 

Thor vaciló antes de responder, sonrojándose de nuevo, para desconcierto de su hermano.

 

—Bueno, ésa es la cuestión… Una cosa es tomar la decisión, y otra muy distinta, tener el valor de llevarla a cabo. Me temo que eso me va a llevar algo más de tiempo.

 

—Genial, pues ya me contarás. Ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de soltarme?

 

Thor le dejó ir por fin, casi avergonzado, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba clavando los dedos en la muñeca de su hermano con fuerza suficiente como para dejarle marcas. En cuanto se vio libre, Loki se marchó de la cocina con la dignidad justa para no salir corriendo.

 

Al cruzar la puerta, sin embargo, le pareció oír a Thor susurrar:

 

—Créeme, serás el primero en saberlo.

 

Una súbita intuición le hizo frenar en seco en mitad del vestíbulo, su mente encajando de golpe todas las piezas.

 

Thor había cambiado de opinión sobre Jane. Tenía que ser eso, era la única explicación que tenía sentido. Los días transcurridos le habían dado tiempo para pensárselo con calma, y había descubierto que sus sentimientos por su ex no estaban tan muertos como había creído en un principio. No se lo había dicho a Loki porque no quería hacerle más daño después de su ridícula confesión, pero estaba pensando en volver con ella.

 

Llegó hasta su dormitorio en un estado de aturdimiento. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

 

 

*******

 

 

Lo bueno—o lo malo—de la familia es que siempre están ahí.

 

Puedes enfadarte con ellos, herirles y que te hieran, pelear a gritos hasta que tiemblen las paredes; pero, salvo en casos extremos, la pelea no termina con cada uno yéndose por su lado. Vais a seguir viviendo juntos, comiendo juntos, haciendo la colada juntos. Guardar rencor durante prolongados intervalos de tiempo es, sencillamente, demasiado extenuante.

 

Thor y Loki se estuvieron evitando durante, aproximadamente, la mitad de la mañana. Entonces, llegó un momento en que Loki se hartó de estar encerrado en su cuarto sin nada que hacer, así que se trasladó al salón. Thor estaba allí, leyendo el periódico en el sofá. Su hermano se acercó a él y le pidió la sección de economía.

 

A veces, el primer paso era así de sencillo.

 

No se trataba de fingir que nada había pasado, sino más bien de superarlo y volver a la normalidad. El dolor no desaparecía, pero podía ser aparcado a un lado. A los dos se les daba bastante bien aquel juego—habían tenido mucha práctica—, y aquel día no fue una excepción. Incluso si les quedó cierta tensión residual que no fueron capaces de sacudirse.

 

Eso no significaba que a Loki le apeteciera en absoluto ir a cenar con los Odinson esa noche.

 

—No hablarás en serio—le respondió Thor, cuando le sugirió la posibilidad de acudir solo—. Tienes que venir, ¿cómo crees que les sentaría tu ausencia después de todo lo que ha pasado?

 

—Todo lo que ha pasado es precisamente la razón por la que no me siento cómodo con ellos, Thor.

 

—Ah, no, ni hablar—replicó su hermano, moviendo negativamente la cabeza—. Aun cuando sé lo mucho que disfrutarías regodeándote en tu propia miseria y fantaseando sobre lo culpables que se sentirán papá y mamá al ver tu silla vacía, no estoy dispuesto a dejarte aquí solo esta noche.

 

—Nunca me dejas divertirme—contestó Loki, irónico. A esas alturas, ya ni siquiera le sorprendía que Thor le conociese tan bien. Aunque, a veces, su complejo de Pepito Grillo podía resultar irritante. La idea de “castigar” a Odín y Frigga con su ausencia no había sonado tan ridícula ni tan infantil cuando la había estado acariciando en su cabeza (y encontrando una perversa satisfacción en ella).

 

Thor sonrió.

 

—Es mi trabajo, soy tu hermano mayor.

 

Se miraron súbitamente a los ojos, con un sobresalto, las ganas de broma evaporadas de repente.

 

Iba a ser muy difícil recuperar la normalidad si una simple frase afectuosa podía sonar como una bofetada; si la palabra “hermano” iba a hacerle sentir culpable cada vez que alguno de los dos la usara para referirse al otro. Hermanos era lo que habían elegido ser desde niños, no podía dejar que se convirtiera en la brecha que los separase. Ser el hermano de Thor era el único vínculo real, sólido y duradero que había tenido con otro ser humano en toda su vida. Si además representaba todas las razones por las que Loki no tenía derecho a desear lo que deseaba y Thor jamás podría dárselo, pues mala suerte. Pero no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie le arrebatase ese título.

 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dan una asignatura especial para hermanos mayores en las escuelas, “Aguafiestas 101”?—respondió él, con una sonrisa insegura

 

Thor le respondió con otra sonrisa, cálida y tierna. Fue como si las nubes se apartaran de pronto para dejar que los rayos del sol tocaran el suelo.

 

Tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que lograr que volvieran a ser simplemente hermanos algún día.

 

Tal vez, con el tiempo, si conseguía superar esa obsesión insana que tenía con Thor. Si encontraba a alguien con quien entablar una relación que realmente significara algo. Quizá entonces.

 

El único problema era que la mera idea de enamorarse de otra persona le hacía sentir como si tuviera una losa de piedra sobre el pecho, impidiéndole respirar.

 

—Está bien, iré—suspiró, yendo a cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba esos minutos a solas para intentar sacudirse la extraña tristeza que, de pronto, se había abatido sobre él.

 

Al ponerse ante el espejo, le sobresaltó la desolación que vio en su mirada. Aquellos ojos hundidos, apagados y sin vida eran los de alguien que había perdido su última esperanza. Pero, ¿cómo podía perder algo que no había tenido nunca?

 

Aunque… ¿De verdad no la había tenido? ¿No había existido un rincón oscuro y recóndito de su mente que había albergado una pequeña chispa de esperanza, tan secreta que ni siquiera él mismo era consciente de que estaba allí?

 

Irritado consigo mismo, se secó una lágrima traicionera que se había empeñado en resbalar por su mejilla. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva y, una vez recuperada la compostura, salió al encuentro de su hermano.

 

 

*******

 

 

A nadie le sorprendió que Loki mantuviese cierto aire de melancolía durante la cena, ni que estuviera más silencioso que de costumbre. O, al menos, si les llamó la atención, nadie comentó nada. Odín y Frigga podían achacarlo exclusivamente al asunto de Farbauti, con lo que no había razón para que se hicieran más preguntas. Los Odinson conocían a Loki lo bastante bien como para saber que era capaz de mantener un enfado durante semanas, si se lo proponía; y también que, en esos casos, era mejor dejarle espacio para que resolviera sus conflictos por sus propios medios. La experiencia les había enseñado que tratar de forzar un acercamiento sólo conseguía que él se cerrase aún más en banda, como la terca mula que era en el fondo de su corazón.

 

En la estela de ese pensamiento le asaltó una súbita revelación. Levantó la vista de su plato para mirar primero a Odín, a su derecha; luego a Frigga, a su izquierda, con Thor en medio frente a él.

 

Sabían cómo tratarle porque le conocían. Le conocían mejor que nadie en el mundo. Le habían visto crecer, convertirse en el hombre que era, y habían estado cerca de él en cada experiencia que le había moldeado para llegar a ser ese hombre.

 

¿No se trataba de eso, al fin y al cabo?

 

Tal vez no fueran exactamente la familia que él querría que fuesen—al menos, en cuanto al modo en que le trataban a él—, pero eran la única familia que tenía. Y quizá jamás desapareciese del todo el resquemor que le causaba no ser realmente uno de ellos, pero sin ellos no formaba parte de nada. Sólo era cuestión de tomarlo o dejarlo. Lo que, desde luego, jamás le llevaría a ninguna parte, era seguir obcecándose en cómo le gustaría que hubiera sido.

 

Era un pensamiento extrañamente liberador.

 

—Iré a por el postre—anunció Frigga, cuando acabaron el plato principal.

 

—Deja, ya voy yo—se ofreció Thor, poniéndose de pie.

 

Algo en su tono de voz—una nota de impaciencia que no tendría por qué estar ahí—puso en alerta el sexto sentido que Loki tenía permanentemente sintonizado con su hermano. Frunciendo el ceño, le contempló mientras salía del comedor con su espléndida sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

 

Oh, no.

 

—Voy a ayudarle.

 

Loki se levantó de su asiento sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Odín y Frigga en la mesa para seguir a Thor hasta la cocina. Le encontró de espaldas, con la cara metida en el frigorífico.

 

—No lo hagas.

 

Thor se giró despacio, un codo apoyado en la puerta de la nevera con aire indolente.

 

—¿El qué, sacar el postre?

 

—No. Lo otro. Lo que sea que estás pensando hacer. No lo hagas, por favor.

 

Su hermano dejó escapar un bufido por la comisura de su boca, mientras le daba la espalda otra vez.

 

—No sé de qué me hablas—respondió, sacando cuatro copas de mousse de chocolate y poniéndolas en la encimera.

 

Loki caminó hacia él, rodeándole para interponerse entre su cuerpo y el postre, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

 

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Conozco esa mirada, Thor. Tú estás tramando algo, y tengo el presentimiento de que no me va a gustar. Así que, por favor, déjalo. Sea lo que sea.

 

Thor abrió las manos, amagando la intención de seguir fingiendo ignorancia. Loki inclinó el rostro, mirándole significativamente desde abajo. Con eso bastó para hacerle desistir, exhalando un bufido de frustración.

 

—Sólo iba a preguntarles por qué no te adoptaron oficialmente, ¿vale? —respondió, irritado, ganándose un espectacular arqueo de cejas por parte de Loki—. No sé, es que… Llevas toda la vida dándole vueltas a ese asunto, creyendo que significa que te quieren menos que a mí o alguna otra estupidez por el estilo. Pienso que te sentaría bien escuchar su versión y que ellos oyeran la tuya.

 

Antes de que terminara la frase, Loki ya estaba dando media vuelta, alisándose el pelo con ambas manos y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 

—No me lo puedo creer…—murmuró, pasándose las manos por la cara—. ¿A qué viene esto, eh? ¿Por qué te han entrado de pronto estas ganas de convertir la cena en… en el maldito programa del Dr. Phil? ¿Qué esperabas, una especie de catarsis? ¿Todos llorando y abrazándonos, para vivir en perfecta armonía a partir de hoy?

 

—Quería encontrar un modo de hacer que te sintieras mejor, eso es todo—gruñó Thor, cruzando los brazos con aire malhumorado—. No estoy ciego, Loki, sé cuánto daño te ha hecho esto. Igual que sé que todos tus problemas de autoestima vienen de ahí. Creí que, después del asunto de tu madre biológica, tendríais por fin la clase de bronca monumental que llevo años esperando y temiendo que ocurra, pero no. Nada de eso. Ahí estáis los tres, fingiendo que no pasa nada y _sin hablar del tema_. Te juro que no he conocido nunca a gente más cabezota.

 

—Dijo la sartén al cazo—replicó Loki, con una ceja levantada.

 

Thor se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada por respuesta. Loki suspiró.

 

Tendría que haberlo previsto. Su hermano no podía darle lo que quería de él, así que tenía que buscar otra manera de hacerle feliz. O, al menos, de aliviar su dolor. Era tan típico de Thor que le habría besado si hubiera tenido el valor suficiente.

 

—Mira, te agradezco la intención, de verdad—continuó, en tono conciliador—. Pero, ¿de qué va a servir? ¿Crees que me ayudará saber que fue porque mi madre nunca renunció a sus derechos sobre mí, o porque no querían romper mi última conexión con mi familia biológica, o cualquier otra explicación parecida? Sí, estoy seguro de que existió una buena razón para no adoptarme. Sin embargo, eso no elimina el hecho de que nunca se molestaron en decírmelo cuando de verdad importaba. Ahora ya no necesito oírlo, Thor.

 

—Eso no es cierto.

 

—Sí, lo es—insistió Loki, con una serenidad que incluso a él mismo le sorprendía aunque, por desgracia, su voz sonaba más cargada de resignación que de paz—. Lo he comprendido muy tarde, lo admito, pero ahora lo sé: no puedo… No puedo convertir a alguien en lo que necesito que sea. La gente sólo es lo que es. Puedo elegir entre aceptarlo o rechazarlo, pero no voy a conseguir que cambie lo que sienten por mí. Nunca.

 

Thor tenía los ojos clavados en los de Loki con una intensidad que casi daba miedo. Su expresión se había ido volviendo más seria con cada triste palabra que salía de los labios de su hermano, hasta un punto en que, más que solemne, su rostro parecía asustado.

 

—¿Estás hablando de ellos, o de mí? —preguntó, en un susurro tan débil que Loki tuvo que esforzarse para oírle.

 

Buena pregunta, pensó Loki. Se encogió de hombros, derrotado.

 

—¿Qué más da?

 

Thor adelantó el cuerpo hacia él, abriendo y cerrando los puños como si no supiera qué hacer con sus manos, hasta que por fin se decidió a poner una de ellas sobre el hombro de Loki. Su mirada aún irradiaba la misma inquietante vehemencia, la de alguien que estaba a punto de decir algo importante y de verdad necesitaba que se entendieran sus argumentos. Su voz sonó ligeramente temblorosa cuando habló:

 

—Escúchame. No siempre es así, Loki, ¿de acuerdo? A veces, la gente cambia cuando…

 

—¿Por qué tardáis tanto? —interrumpió Frigga, apareciendo en ese momento en la puerta de la cocina—¿No encontráis las copas?

 

Loki y Thor se apartaron el uno del otro con un sobresalto. Frigga les dirigió una mirada divertida, como cuando eran niños y los pillaba maquinando alguna travesura.

 

—Ya íbamos para allá—contestó Thor, con una fugaz mirada de reojo hacia su hermano. Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, tendría que esperar.

 

Afortunadamente, pensó Loki. No estaba de humor para consejos bien intencionados, pero vacíos al fin y al cabo.

 

La cena continuó igual que antes, igual que siempre: la clásica charla insustancial, las ocasionales bromas, alguna que otra reprimenda cariñosa por parte de Frigga hacia su marido. Nada que se saliera de lo normal y, sin embargo, había algo extraño en el ambiente, una especie de corriente de emociones que se comportaba como si tuviera vida propia. No se trataba sólo de la melancolía de Loki, o de las constantes miradas de preocupación de Thor. Era algo más: una vaga sensación de gravedad que flotaba entre líneas, en los tonos de voz y en los gestos, pero cada vez que Loki intentaba identificarla, se escapaba de la punta de sus dedos como un duendecillo travieso.

 

Al final, cuando ya se estaban despidiendo por esa noche, Odín abrazó a Loki con inusual fuerza, reteniéndole contra su pecho bastante más tiempo de lo necesario. Justo cuando Loki creía que el repentino nudo de su garganta iba a asfixiarle, Odín le soltó, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro con un seco gesto de asentimiento, y eso fue todo.

 

Dos suspiros de alivio perfectamente sincronizados marcaron la salida de los hermanos de casa de los Odinson. Thor y Loki se miraron, cada uno de ellos sorprendido de que el otro hubiera tenido esa reacción, y rompieron a reír.

 

—Pero, ¿qué demonios ha sido eso? —comentó Thor, echando a andar calle abajo.

 

—No tengo ni la más remota idea—respondió Loki, adaptando su paso al de su hermano—, pero me siento como si hubiéramos mantenido toda una conversación sin palabras… ¿Tiene sentido?

 

—En realidad no, pero sé a qué te refieres.

 

Lo bueno y lo malo de la familia era que siempre estaban ahí. Que no podías guardarles rencor mucho tiempo. Que, a veces, no hacía falta pedir perdón ni darlo explícitamente. Que siempre, con más o menos cicatrices acumuladas durante el camino, seguíais siendo familia.

 

—Ha sido la cena más rara que he tenido en mi vida.

 

—Y que lo digas.

 

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación de metro, cada uno reflexionando sobre su particular experiencia de esa noche. Ya en el andén, esperando al tren que les llevaría de vuelta a Manhattan, Thor preguntó:

 

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Está todo perdonado? ¿Es eso lo que ha pasado esta noche?

 

Loki se lo pensó un momento. Él tampoco tenía claro lo que había pasado. Aquel había sido, con diferencia, el día más largo de su vida, y se sentía emocionalmente exhausto. De lo único que estaba seguro, a esas alturas, era de que ya no le quedaban energías para seguir enfadado.

 

—Supongo—contestó.

 

Thor le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha, asintiendo con la cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus pies con expresión pensativa, como si debatiera consigo mismo.

 

—No me apetece volver a casa todavía—dijo, al final—¿Vamos a alguna parte?

 

—¿Por qué, has quedado con Sif y los demás? —respondió Loki, elevando una ceja. Por alguna razón, la propuesta no le había sonado improvisada en absoluto. Intuía que Thor ya había hecho sus planes incluso antes de ir a la cena.

 

—No, me refería a ti y a mí—le aclaró su hermano—. Hace siglos que no hacemos nada los dos solos. Todavía no es muy tarde, podríamos ir a ver una película o algo así.

 

Sus palabras llevaban la etiqueta de “oferta de paz” por todas partes, no había que ser muy listo para adivinarlo. La idea le resultaba tentadora, sinceramente: disfrutar de un rato tranquilo con su hermano, dejando los dramas personales a un lado, recordándose el uno al otro lo bien que solían pasarlo juntos cuando las cosas no eran tan complicadas. Empezar a reconstruir su relación. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque habría preferido que esta oportunidad hubiera surgido en un momento en el que no se sintiera tan cansado. Reflexionó sobre ello mientras subían al tren, que acababa de llegar.

 

—No sé, Thor—contestó, cuando se sentaron—. Sería agradable, pero este día ya ha sido mucho más largo de lo que me habría gustado, la verdad.

 

—Ah, claro, y ahora quieres irte a dormir antes de que se te pase ese ánimo sombrío que traes de la cena. Porque así descansarás bien y tendrás sueños bonitos. Es natural.

 

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que los aires de superioridad no te sientan bien?

 

—Muchas veces, pero una más no va a conseguir que me lo tome en serio.

 

Loki sonrió, a su pesar.

 

—Sabes que tengo que levantarme temprano mañana para trabajar, ¿verdad? —le dijo, sintiéndose ceder incluso mientras hablaba.

 

—Yo también. ¿Qué pasa, no eres capaz de sobrevivir un día sin tu sueño de belleza, princesa?

 

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Muy bien, Odinson. Si querías un reto, ya lo tienes. Veremos quién de los dos se levanta como un zombi por la mañana.

 

—¡Así se habla! —aprobó Thor, tocando con su puño el hombro de Loki—. Y fíjate si soy generoso, que hasta te dejaré escoger la película.

 

—No te lo aconsejo—replicó él—. Si me dejas elegir a mí, te obligaré a ver una película polaca con subtítulos, para vengarme por adelantado por el sueño que voy a tener mañana.

 

La risa cavernosa de Thor resonó en el vagón semivacío.

 

 

 

 **Capítulo 6**

 

 

 

Al final, Loki se apiadó de su hermano y no le obligó a ver una película subtitulada. Por supuesto, tampoco optó por ninguno de los taquillazos más populares del momento, aunque sólo fuese por una cuestión de principios. No le apetecía ver nada que se pareciera ni remotamente a un drama, así que se decidió por una comedia independiente que daban en un pequeño cine de una sola sala, situado a dos manzanas de su casa.

 

No sabría decir qué le divirtió más, si la película o los titánicos esfuerzos de Thor por no quedarse dormido en el sillón de al lado. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de que Loki le estaba mirando, se enderezaba en su asiento, disimulando con una sonrisa culpable que, invariablemente, conseguía robarle el aliento a su hermano durante varios segundos.

 

—Puedes dormirte si quieres, ¿sabes? —le susurró al oído después de la quinta ocasión—. No tienes que impresionarme.

 

—No, no, estoy bien, de verdad—insistió Thor, pasándose una mano por la cara para despejarse—. Es muy buena película.

 

—Por supuesto—respondió Loki, irónico.

 

—Lo digo en serio—insistió Thor. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, así que no había necesidad de privarse de hacer comentarios, siempre que hablaran en voz baja—. Es muy graciosa. Tiene unos diálogos muy inteligentes y eso.

 

—Ya, claro. Me he dado cuenta de que no has parado de reírte desde que entramos.

 

—No hace falta que te pongas sarcástico. No me oyes reírme porque lo hago discretamente.

 

—Resultas adorable cuando tratas de ser un caballero, ¿lo sabías?

 

Thor le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo, arruinando completamente el efecto. Loki se echó a reír con suavidad.

 

Pero era cierto: su hermano se estaba esforzando tanto que, si no hubiera sabido la verdad, casi habría podido confundir aquello con una cita.

 

La idea le encogió dolorosamente la garganta.

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Thor.

 

—Nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

 

—Te ha cambiado la respiración de pronto.

 

—No, yo… Sólo me estaba riendo.

 

Thor le lanzó una mirada, para después devolver su atención a la pantalla sin más comentarios. Con un suspiro tembloroso que procuró disimular, Loki le imitó.

 

 

*******

 

 

Hacía una noche espléndida cuando salieron del cine, a pesar de que estaban a principios de Noviembre. Aunque no tenían que caminar una gran distancia hasta su casa, era agradable no tener que hacerlo bajo la lluvia o combatiendo contra un viento helado.

 

Iban andando despacio, sin preocuparse por lo tardío de la hora, charlando amistosamente. Thor no parecía ser consciente de hasta qué punto la situación recordaba a cualquiera de las miles de películas románticas rodadas desde que se inventó el cinematógrafo, pero para Loki estaba resultando una auténtica tortura mantener su traidora imaginación atada en corto. Si la hubiera dejado desmadrarse, su mente le estaría inundando con visiones de ellos dos caminando por aquella misma calle, sólo que cogidos de la mano o con un brazo de Thor descansando sobre sus hombros.

 

Aun así, se alegraba de haber aceptado ir. Al fin y al cabo, aquella clase de frustración era tan familiar para él como el dibujo de las líneas de su mano, y si ése era el precio a cambio de volver a sentirse cómodo con Thor—y viceversa—, estaba más que dispuesto a pagarlo. Por primera vez desde aquella fatídica mañana, Loki se sintió capaz de creer que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes.

 

—Gracias—murmuró de pronto, durante una pausa en la conversación.

 

Thor le miró, con una expresión entre divertida y confundida.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Por esto—Loki hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, como tratando de abarcar el cine, el paseo y en general la velada entera—. Tenías razón. Ha sido una buena idea.

 

—Ya, eso creo yo también. Pero no me des las gracias. No lo he hecho por ti, sino por mí.

 

Bromeaba, obviamente, aunque Loki no se molestó en señalarlo.

 

—Es que no soporto verte así de triste—terminó Thor, logrando algo que mucha gente había intentado antes pero, en treinta años, nadie había conseguido: dejar a Loki sin palabras.

 

Justo entonces, su móvil empezó a sonar en su bolsillo, provocándole tal sobresalto que casi se salió de su propia piel.

 

—¿Quién diablos te llama un domingo a estas horas? —preguntó Thor, frunciendo el ceño.

 

Loki se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Miró la pantallita, sorprendido al ver el nombre de Balder parpadeando en ella.

 

—Es un amigo del trabajo…—murmuró, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que decía. Su mente todavía no se había puesto al día con tantos estímulos contradictorios—. Debería contestar.

 

Una de dos: o Balder había activado sin querer la marcación rápida al meterse el móvil en el bolsillo, o se trataba de algo importante. Loki estaba seguro de que no le llamaría un domingo por la noche por cualquier tontería.

 

—Laufeyson—respondió.

 

—¿Loki? —se oyó al otro lado de la línea, en una voz tan temblorosa que casi parecía que hubiera interferencias en la comunicación—. ¡Loki, tío, lo he hecho! ¡Se lo he contado a mis padres!

 

Loki cerró momentáneamente los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido por el aluvión de emociones que había provocado la respuesta de Thor, por lo que, al principio, no entendió a qué se refería.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

—¡Les he dicho que soy gay! Oh, Dios, oh, Dios, ni yo mismo puedo creerlo.

 

—Ah… Vaya, y… ¿cómo han reaccionado?

 

—N-n-no lo sé—tartamudeó Balder—. Se han quedado blancos, mirándome con los ojos espantados, sin decir ni media palabra. Yo no he podido aguantar la tensión y he salido corriendo. Dios mío, ¿y si les ha dado un infarto? ¡Loki, ¿y si he matado a mis padres?!

 

—Espera, espera un momento—trató de interrumpirle Loki, gesticulando con la mano como si el otro pudiera verle—. Balder. Balder, escúchame.

 

Fue inútil: no había forma de meter baza en la incesante charla histérica del muchacho.

 

—¡Tranquilízate, Balder! —exclamó al final, levantando la voz para imponerse. Por fin consiguió que el chico se callara—. ¿Dónde estás?

 

—En la calle—contestó Balder, en tono de desconcierto—. Delante de la puerta de mi casa.

 

—Quiero decir en qué dirección—le aclaró Loki, empezando a irritarse. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia ese día.

 

—Ah, eso.

 

Balder se la dio. El lugar no estaba muy lejos de allí, pero de todas formas iba a necesitar un taxi.

 

—Está bien, escúchame. Voy para allá, pero calculo que tardaré unos quince minutos. Intenta no perder los nervios mientras tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—Haré lo que pueda. Gracias, tío, de verdad. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

 

Loki gruñó una respuesta inarticulada, cerrando el teléfono mientras se volvía hacia Thor en el mismo movimiento.

 

—Lo siento, tengo… Tengo que ir, lo está pasando muy mal.

 

—¿Quién es ese amigo del trabajo? —preguntó Thor con suspicacia—. Nunca has mencionado que tuvieras amistad con nadie.

 

—Es un becario en prácticas—respondió distraídamente, su atención concentrada en parar un taxi—. Hizo amistad conmigo cuando supo que yo era gay, porque él también lo es pero lo llevaba en secreto, y no tenía nadie más con quien hablar.

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Thor con voz neutra, situándose a su lado en el bordillo de la acera.

 

—Por lo visto, se lo acaba de contar a sus padres y las cosas no han ido demasiado bien. Le ha entrado el pánico. De hecho, creo que está al borde de un ataque de histeria.

 

—¿Y crees que tú vas a poder arreglar algo yendo allí?

 

Loki se volvió hacia su hermano, sorprendido al notar su tono irritado.

 

—Eh… Supongo que no, pero algo de apoyo moral no le hará daño.

 

Un taxi se paró junto a ellos en ese momento. Loki abrió la puerta trasera y se giró para despedirse de Thor.

 

—Nos vemos luego en… ¿qué haces? —dijo, al encontrarse con que Thor estaba justo detrás de él, a todas luces dispuesto a subirse también al taxi.

 

Efectivamente, Thor se encogió de hombros, como si aquella fuese la pregunta más estúpida de la historia, y contestó:

 

— ¿Tú qué crees? Voy contigo.

 

 

*******

 

 

Al bajar del taxi frente a la dirección que Balder les había dado, encontraron al joven sentado en los escalones de entrada al típico edificio de apartamentos neoyorquino, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, el corto cabello rubio asomando entre sus dedos.

 

—¿Balder?

 

El chico levantó la vista. Su mirada fue de Loki a Thor, después otra vez a Loki, y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de vergüenza.

 

—Oh, no, tío, ¿te he interrumpido en mitad de una cita? ¡Mierda, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?!

 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —se apresuró a corregirle Loki, mortificado por lo cerca que había caído la suposición de Balder de sus propias fantasías—. No estaba en ninguna cita. Éste es mi hermano, Thor.

 

Balder dirigió otra breve mirada hacia aquella especie de vikingo rubio que le observaba, con gesto severo, desde lo alto de su considerable estatura. El hecho de que el chico no se dejara intimidar por él demostraba hasta qué punto su estado de nervios estaba interfiriendo con su sentido común.

 

—¿Thor y Loki? —repitió, con una risita trémula—. Vuestros padres tienen un sentido del humor muy particular.

 

Loki se cubrió la cara con una mano, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

 

—¿Algún problema con eso? —replicó Thor, su voz reverberando peligrosamente baja, como el primer rumor de truenos que anuncia, desde lejos, la llegada de una tormenta.

 

—Hey, yo me llamo Balder, tampoco es que esté en situación de presumir.

 

Parecía que Thor iba a responder algo más, pero Loki se lo impidió con una mano en su hombro y una mirada de advertencia. Después, se sentó junto a Balder en los escalones, hablándole en tono tranquilizador.

 

—Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

 

El muchacho exhaló un hondo suspiro antes de comenzar.

 

—Estábamos cenando—dijo—. Mi madre empezó con lo de siempre: que si iba a invitar a no sé quién para que conociera a su hija, que si estaba deseando verme con novia… Lo típico. Por alguna razón, hoy no pude soportarlo más y estallé. Les grité que me dejaran en paz con el tema de las chicas porque soy gay.

 

Loki enarcó las cejas, compartiendo una mirada con su hermano antes de devolver su atención a Balder.

 

—¿Así, por las buenas?

 

—Así, por las buenas—respondió éste—. Y yo que había ensayado el discurso unas cien veces…

 

—¿Cómo reaccionaron?

 

—Petrificándose. Se quedaron tan callados que hasta se oía el tic tac del reloj de cuco que tienen en la pared del comedor. Me miraban como si me hubieran crecido tentáculos de pronto, o algo parecido. Si hubieras visto la cara de angustia de mi madre…—se estremeció ligeramente al recordarlo—. Entonces fue cuando me levanté y salí corriendo. Y aquí estoy. Todavía no ha venido ninguna ambulancia a llevárselos, así que supongo que eso es buena señal.

 

Su voz se había ido haciendo más débil con cada palabra, hasta apagarse del todo al final. De pronto, su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse suavemente y aparecieron lágrimas en su rostro.

 

—¿Qué he hecho? —murmuró entre sollozos—. Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho?

 

Balder se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, dejándose caer inesperadamente sobre el hombro de Loki. Tomado por sorpresa, éste le rodeó torpemente con un brazo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, aparte de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y permitir que se desahogara sobre su cazadora de cuero favorita.

 

—¡Oh, por favor! —exclamó Thor con impaciencia, comenzando a subir los escalones hacia el portal casi al trote.

 

—¿Adónde vas? —susurró Loki, tratando de seguirle con la mirada tanto como le era posible, teniendo en cuenta que el desastre tembloroso que tenía entre los brazos limitaba bastante su radio de giro.

 

—A arreglar esto de una vez—gruñó Thor como respuesta. Al llegar arriba, echó un rápido vistazo a los nombres que figuraban junto a cada botón del interfono y, encontrando el nombre que buscaba, pulsó uno de ellos.

 

Una voz distorsionada por el aparato respondió algo ininteligible al cabo de un momento.

 

—¿Señor Othen? —bramó la voz de trueno de Thor—. Me llamo Thor Odinson. Usted no me conoce, pero creo que debería bajar aquí a hablar con su hijo. Cuanto antes, si no le importa.

 

Para entonces, Balder se había incorporado y estaba observando a Thor con la misma expresión de asombro que Loki. Thor bajó los escalones despacio, con aire autoritario, clavando su mirada en Balder como si intuyera que el chico estaba a punto de huir en cualquier momento. Cosa que Loki no habría descartado, a juzgar por su cara.

 

Un par de minutos después, un hombrecillo bajito, calvo y con gafas, de unos sesenta años, salió por la puerta situada en lo alto de los escalones. De inmediato, sus ojos localizaron a Balder.

 

—Hijo—comenzó el hombre con suavidad, cuando llegó a su altura—¿Has estado aquí sentado todo este tiempo?

 

Discretamente, Loki se puso de pie para cederle su sitio al padre de Balder. Éste lo aceptó sin apartar los ojos de su hijo, sentándose junto a él con cierta rigidez. Loki se situó al lado de Thor, esperando a ver qué ocurría.

 

—Hemos estado llamando a todos tus amigos, por si sabían algo de ti. Estábamos muy preocupados. No se nos ocurrió pensar que te hubieras quedado aquí mismo.

 

—Lo siento—contestó Balder, apenado—. En realidad, no tenía a dónde ir. Tampoco es como si mis amigos supieran… Ya me entiendes. Habría tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

 

—Sí, claro. Lo imagino.

 

El padre de Balder se reacomodó en el frío escalón de piedra, ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. De repente, se le veía más nervioso.

 

—¿Cómo está mamá? —preguntó Balder tímidamente.

 

—No te voy a mentir, hijo, no lo ha encajado muy bien—respondió el hombre, suspirando tristemente—. Ya sé que hoy en día las cosas son diferentes, que hay más tolerancia, y me parece estupendo, de verdad. Pero tu madre y yo somos de otra época. Esto es… difícil de asimilar.

 

—¿Tienen más hijos, señor Othen? —intervino Thor, captando la atención de los otros tres.

 

—Eh.… No, Balder es hijo único.

 

—¿Y está dispuesto a perder al único hijo que tiene por una tontería como ésta?

 

El padre de Balder le miró fijamente, recolocándose las gafas otra vez en lo que debía de ser un tic bastante habitual.

 

—¿Quién ha hablado de perder a nadie, jovencito? ¿Qué cree que voy a hacer, echar a mi hijo de casa?

 

—¿No vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Balder, con tanta esperanza repentina en la voz y en el rostro que daban ganas de acariciarle la cabeza como a un cachorrito.

 

—¡Pues claro que no! —replicó su padre, entre indignado y conmovido—. ¿Cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera?

 

Balder se pasó una mano por el pelo. Todavía temblaba intermitentemente, y parecía que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar de nuevo.

 

—Bueno, es que… Sé lo tradicionales que sois los dos, y… La verdad, cuando os lo he dicho os habéis quedado tan rígidos… Creí que…

 

—En fin, hijo, nos soltaste esa bomba en mitad de la cena y ni siquiera nos diste tiempo para reaccionar. ¿Qué esperabas?

 

Definitivamente, Balder tenía todo el aspecto de estar a punto de volver a echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, esta vez iba a hacerlo por motivos completamente distintos.

 

—No digo que vaya a ser fácil—continuó el señor Othen, amablemente—, pero haremos todo lo que podamos. Si tú también nos ayudas, claro.

 

Balder y su padre se abrazaron con fuerza, aunque Loki apenas les prestaba atención. No podía apartar los ojos de Thor. Era consciente de que le estaba mirando como si fuera su fan número uno, pero le daba igual lo patético que resultara. Pocas veces se había sentido tan orgulloso de él.

 

Thor debió de percibir su mirada, porque se volvió ligeramente hacia él, sacando pecho. Le agarró por el codo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la tierna escena que tenían delante.

 

—Ya no hacemos falta aquí—declaró, tirando de Loki para alejarle de los Othen—. Vámonos a casa.

 

 

*******

 

 

El trayecto de vuelta en taxi fue inusualmente silencioso. Al principio Loki no lo notó, concentrado como estaba en repasar mentalmente los detalles de cómo Thor se había hecho cargo de la situación, arreglando el malentendido. Su naturaleza de macho beta estaba respondiendo con entusiasmo a semejante despliegue de autoridad, no valía la pena negarlo.

 

Casi habían llegado a su destino cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano llevaba todo el tiempo callado, mirando por la ventanilla. No era exactamente extraño que Thor guardara silencio durante largos ratos; sin embargo, lo que no era tan habitual era la irritación que emanaba de él. Incluso si Loki no le conociera tan bien, incluso si no hubiera estado sintonizado con cada uno de sus estados de ánimo como lo estaba, la habría percibido.

 

—Has estado genial—comentó, tanteando el terreno. Cabía la posibilidad de que Thor, simplemente, se sintiera cansado. Al fin y al cabo, ya era casi medianoche, en un día que había resultado ser extremadamente intenso.

 

Su hermano respondió con un gruñido inarticulado, sin apartar la mirada de la ventanilla.

 

—A veces nos olvidamos de que, a nuestra manera, nosotros también tenemos prejuicios—continuó Loki—. Siempre esperamos que los demás reaccionen negativamente, y quizás, con más frecuencia de lo que creemos, estemos interpretando mal las cosas.

 

—¿Por qué hablas en plural? No te metas en el mismo saco, tú no tienes nada en común con ese crío histérico.

 

—Bueno, eso es porque yo he tenido una experiencia muy distinta, gracias a vosotros—contestó Loki prudentemente, observando a su hermano con más detenimiento. La agresividad de su respuesta no tenía nada de normal—. Pero me refería a los gays en general, como grupo. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás enfadado?

 

Por primera vez en largo rato, Thor se volvió para dirigirle una mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, en una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

 

—No me gusta ese tipo—refunfuñó.

 

Justo entonces, el taxi se paró ante la entrada de su edificio. Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Loki, Thor pagó la carrera y se bajó del coche.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Loki, ya en la acera. No entendía absolutamente nada—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

 

—¿Que qué me ha hecho? _“Oh, Loki, tú eres el único que me entiende. Oh, Loki, qué mal lo estoy pasando, ven a rescatarme. Oh, Loki, déjame llorar en tu hombro”_ —le imitó, con voz cruelmente afectada—¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por nada en absoluto, tú mismo lo has visto! ¡No me fío de él, ¿de acuerdo?! Ése anda buscando algo contigo.

 

Loki parpadeó varias veces, perplejo, mientras subían los escalones de acceso a su portal.

 

—Espera un momento—dijo mientras Thor se peleaba con las llaves, maldiciendo por lo bajo—. ¿En serio crees que Balder ha exagerado toda la situación, sólo para intentar seducirme? ¡Por el amor de Dios, eso es ridículo!

 

Se habría echado a reír, de no ser porque no tenía ganas de avivar la absurda furia de su hermano.

 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 

La puerta se dignó abrirse por fin y los dos entraron en el descansillo, caminando hacia el ascensor.

 

—Porque no está fingiendo, Thor. Él es así: exagerado, impulsivo y con tendencia al melodrama.

 

—Vaya, qué bien le conoces—el sarcasmo que rezumaba su voz era tan espeso que podría haber pulsado el botón de llamada del ascensor por sí mismo, incluso sin la ayuda de los dedos de Thor golpeándolo con saña—¿Has salido con él?

 

Loki contuvo firmemente el impulso de justificarse. Thor recordaba demasiado a Odín cuando se enfadaba, igual de imponente y terrorífico. Sin embargo, Loki era un adulto y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse avasallar.

 

—Hemos ido algunas veces a tomar algo después del trabajo, ¿y qué?

 

—¿Te ha estado tirando los tejos?

 

No contestó inmediatamente. Por supuesto que él y Balder habían flirteado de vez en cuando. Era un juego que los dos disfrutaban en ocasiones, pero siempre como diversión y nada más. Ambos sabían que no iría más allá, cada uno por sus propias razones.

 

Esos breves segundos de duda, sin embargo, fueron toda la respuesta que Thor necesitó.

 

—¡Oh, por favor, no irás a decirme que te gusta ese niñato! —exclamó, entrando en el ascensor.

 

Loki le siguió, aliviado al comprobar que no había ningún vecino dentro del estrecho cubículo. Si de verdad tenían que mantener esa conversación, prefería que fuera con la mayor discreción posible.

 

—¿A qué diablos viene este interrogatorio, Thor?

 

A decir verdad, la perplejidad de Loki se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un enfado que tenía todo lo necesario para rivalizar con el de su hermano.

 

—¡No esquives la pregunta, demonios! Te gusta, ¿verdad? Claro que sí. Qué bien se lo ha montado esa sabandija. Nada como la recomendación de uno de los ingenieros para conseguir un puesto dentro de la compañía, ¿eh?

 

Cada una de esas palabras se sintió como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago de Loki. Enderezó la espalda, cubriéndose con su orgullo como un manto protector.

 

—Y por supuesto, ésa es la única razón por la que alguien se interesaría por mí, ¿no es verdad, Thor?—respondió fríamente, dolido hasta la médula.

 

El ascensor llegó hasta su planta. Loki salió de él tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas, deseando poner toda la distancia posible entre él y su hermano. Que no era mucha, por cierto, teniendo en cuenta que Thor le pisaba los talones y tenían su apartamento casi enfrente.

 

—¡Eso no es lo que he dicho, y lo sabes! —bramó, mientras Loki introducía la llave en la cerradura. Un brusco giro y, por fin, estaban en casa. Loki no se detuvo en el vestíbulo, ni siquiera al oír el portazo que dio Thor cuando cerró. Su hermano le alcanzó en el salón, sujetándole por un brazo para obligarle a darse la vuelta—. ¡Deja de tergiversar mis palabras, maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienes que retorcerlo todo siempre?

 

—¡Quizá porque te conozco muy bien y sé leer entre líneas!

 

—No me conoces ni la mitad de bien de lo que crees—siseó Thor, su voz vibrando por la tensión que contenía.

 

—¡Puede que no—respondió Loki—, porque habría creído que te alegrarías por mí! ¡Es la primera vez en mi vida que conecto con alguien por mí mismo, y no porque tú le obligues! ¡¿Por qué tienes que estropeármelo!?

 

—¡Porque tú eres mío!

 

El repentino silencio que se hizo en el salón habría rivalizado con el del escenario de un bombardeo después de que se hubieran retirado los aviones. La única excepción eran las respiraciones agitadas de los dos hombres, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos: uno, asustado; el otro, confundido.

 

—¿Q-qué? —susurró Loki, cuando por fin se encontró la voz.

 

Thor le agarró por el cuello y se abalanzó sobre él, besándole con tanto ímpetu que trastabillaron juntos hasta chocar violentamente contra la pared más cercana. Se oyó el sonido de cristales rotos cuando uno de los cuadros cayó al suelo a causa del encontronazo, pero nadie le hizo el menor caso.

 

Nadie en esa habitación estaba en condiciones de hacer caso a nada que no fuera la boca del otro.

 

Fue como lanzarse al vacío de repente: la sensación de que todos los órganos se le habían cambiado de sitio, la cabeza dándole vueltas, el vértigo de dejarse llevar. El cerebro de Loki ni siquiera se molestó en intentar procesar lo que estaba pasando, ni en preguntarse cómo ni por qué. Puede que una pequeña parte de su mente quisiera respuestas, pero el resto de él sólo quería _más_.

 

—Sí, estoy celoso, ¿es eso lo que querías oír? —susurró Thor, volcando las palabras en la boca de Loki, en su mandíbula, en su cuello, junto a su oreja—. Tengo ganas de matar a ese guaperas de pacotilla por haberte tocado. Tú eres mío y de nadie más, ¿me oyes?

 

—Siempre… Siempre—jadeó Loki, sin saber muy bien qué decía. Tampoco se podía esperar que mantuviese la concentración, con las manos de Thor moviéndose incesantemente de arriba abajo, como si quisiera tocarle por todas partes a la vez y no supiera por cuál decidirse primero.

 

Si aún quedaba algún pensamiento consciente dentro de su cabeza, salió ardiendo y se consumió en el momento en que Thor se giró de cierta forma que hizo que su erección presionara contra la de Loki. Incluso a través de las capas de tela que los separaban, el calor y la fricción bastaron para hacerle perder el poco control que le quedaba.

 

No sólo a él, a juzgar por los sonidos que salían de la garganta de Thor, y que habrían hecho sonrojarse a una estrella del porno.

 

—Loki. Loki… —repitió Thor, enterrando la cara en su hombro. Sus movimientos se volvieron más frenéticos, más erráticos, como si ya no los gobernara su voluntad, sino su instinto. Con sus brazos mantenía bien sujeto a Loki mientras se restregaba contra él a un ritmo creciente, que les estaba volviendo locos a ambos.

 

—¿Dormitorio? —propuso, aunque sonó más bien “mmmtorio”, porque no había considerado necesario dejar de besar a Loki mientras hablaba.

 

—Si se te ocurre parar ahora, te mato—respondió éste, arqueando el cuello para darle acceso, sus manos crispadas sobre los hombros de su hermano en una férrea presa.

 

—¡Aah! Vale. Da igual. No iba llegar, de todas formas—murmuró Thor contra la piel de su garganta—. Dios, no había estado tan caliente en toda mi vida.

 

Y ése fue el fin de la historia. Juego, set y partido con una sola frase. Loki se corrió en los pantalones, como un adolescente, mordiendo el hombro de Thor para ahogar un grito salvaje. Por suerte—o por culpa del mordisco—, Thor le siguió inmediatamente, salvando por los pelos el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

 

De no haber sido por la pared que les sostenía, los dos habrían caído al suelo desplomados. Thor apoyó una de sus enormes manos sobre el muro, junto al rostro de Loki, dejando caer buena parte de su peso sobre ella para no perder el equilibrio. Su otro brazo seguía enroscado en torno a la cintura de Loki, sus cuerpos casi fusionados el uno en el otro desde el pecho a las rodillas, cada uno reposando la frente en el hombro que tenían delante.

 

Durante un rato, lo único que se oyó fueron sus respiraciones, pasando de jadeantes a simplemente agitadas, hasta volver a un nivel que podía considerarse normal. Incluso entonces, ninguno de los dos hizo el menor movimiento por deshacer ese abrazo.

 

Sin embargo, no podían quedarse así para siempre. No podían posponer las preguntas para siempre.

 

—¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? —Loki habló muy bajito, casi con miedo. Y, de hecho, _tenía miedo_. Miedo de que el sonido de su voz fuese el detonante que le hiciera despertar, para comprobar que aquello tan sólo había sido otro de sus sueños más indecorosos.

 

Thor levantó la cabeza del hombro de Loki con gran esfuerzo, intentando mirarle aunque fuese de reojo.

 

—Creía que el novato en cuestiones de sexo gay era yo.

 

—No te hagas el gracioso, Thor, no es el momento.

 

Thor suspiró, irguiéndose lo suficiente como para ofrecerle una visión clara y directa de su rostro.

 

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Supongo que “te quiero” resultaría redundante a estas alturas, ¿no crees?

 

—¿Cómo?

 

Loki no salía de su asombro. Simplemente no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Siempre se había preciado de tener una inteligencia muy por encima de la media pero, al parecer, acababa de encontrar un reto que estaba por encima de sus posibilidades.

 

—Te he querido toda mi vida, Loki, esto es… Es otra cosa. Es más complicado. Eres mi hermano, aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, pero también eres mucho más que eso para mí. No sé qué nombre darle.

 

—Pues inténtalo, porque te juro que estoy empezando a perderme y necesito un punto de referencia.

 

Thor emitió una risa breve, en voz baja.

 

—No lo sé, a lo mejor…—comenzó—. Tal vez la única diferencia sea que nunca había pensado en ti de esta manera antes.

 

—¿Y ahora sí piensas?

 

—Dios, hace una semana que no pienso en otra cosa—exhaló, apoyando su frente en la de su hermano, con los ojos cerrados.

 

Loki carraspeó discretamente.

 

—D-de acuerdo, eso es… definitivamente interesante. Pero sigo necesitando una respuesta de verdad.

 

Thor volvió a separarse de Loki para poder mirarle a los ojos. Su mano abandonó la pared para acunar el rostro de su hermano con ternura, y contestó:

 

—¿Recuerdas cuando mamá solía decir que tú y yo éramos dos mitades de algo más grande que nosotros mismos? —esperó a que Loki asintiera, antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar—. Quizá tenía razón. Sólo sé que esto debería aterrorizarme y, sin embargo, lo que siento es que estoy exactamente donde debo estar.

 

Loki sintió su rostro contraerse con varias emociones distintas: felicidad, miedo, esperanza, incredulidad, suspicacia… Aquello era mucho más de lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar y, por esa misma razón, hacía reaccionar violentamente a la parte de su mente cuyo lema favorito era “demasiado bueno para ser verdad”.

 

—Esta mañana, en la cocina… Prácticamente me arranqué el corazón y te lo serví en bandeja—la cabeza le daba vueltas al pensar que eso había ocurrido, realmente, esa misma mañana; más bien parecía que hubieran transcurrido varias vidas desde aquel momento—. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?

 

—Porque quería hacer las cosas bien—respondió Thor suavemente—. Mira, es posible que esto que siento haya estado ahí, latente, desde siempre, pero yo sólo he sido consciente de ello durante una semana. Ocho días, para ser exactos. Tienes que entender que asusta un poco, sobre todo porque no quería arriesgarme a hacerte daño. Por eso quería ir despacio. Lo que ocurre es que tu niño bonito de la oficina ha precipitado un poco mis planes.

 

—No es mi niño bonito.

 

—Más vale que no.

 

Thor se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. El gesto fue tan íntimo, tan natural, que consiguió que Loki se estremeciera.

 

—Espera un momento—dijo, atando cabos por fin—. ¿Por eso has estado tan raro esta semana?

 

—Me temo que sí.

 

—P-pero yo creía que… Y lo que dijiste sobre tu charla de anoche con Sif… Pensé que habías cambiado de opinión sobre Jane.

 

—¿Jane? No, de lo que hablé con Sif fue de ti.

 

—¿De mí?

 

—Sí—sonrió Thor—. Por cierto, si quieres un buen consejo, jamás empieces una conversación con “creo que me he enamorado de mi hermano” mientras la otra persona está dándole un trago a su cerveza. No es agradable.

 

Loki dejó escapar un sonido descarnado, a medio camino entre la risa y un sollozo. Sintiéndose débil de pronto, se abrazó a Thor con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. Thor le acarició el pelo y la espalda con manos cálidas, reconfortantes, repitiéndole un mensaje sin palabras, como si quisiera que Loki absorbiera la idea a través de la piel: estoy aquí, te quiero, todo es real.

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Thor? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza, en cuanto recuperó un mínimo de control. Tenía que saberlo. Si llegaba el día en que Thor descubriera que todo había sido un error, una especie de fiebre pasajera, Loki probablemente moriría.

 

—Estoy seguro—contestó, enfrentando su mirada sin vacilación—. Loki, estoy completamente seguro.

 

Tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez, se fueron acercando el uno al otro hasta unir sus labios. El beso fue mucho más lento en esta ocasión, deliberado y dulce, permitiéndole apreciar todos los detalles que antes habían pasado desapercibidos entre el ardor y la necesidad: el sabor único de la boca de Thor, la suavidad y destreza de su lengua, el roce de su barba contra la piel del rostro de Loki.

 

Era enloquecedor.

 

Thor tiró suavemente de él hacia sí, iniciando juntos una especie de extraña danza a ciegas hacia el cuarto de baño. Cruzar el pasillo les llevó una eternidad, rebotando de una pared a la opuesta como una bola de billar, porque no eran capaces de parar de besarse. Mientras esperaban a que el agua de la ducha saliera caliente, se dedicaron a desvestirse mutuamente, despacio, con ternura, haciendo todo lo posible por no separarse el uno del otro ni un centímetro más de lo estrictamente necesario.

 

Compartir el estrecho espacio de la ducha, que ni remotamente estaba pensado para albergar a dos hombres de alrededor de metro noventa de estatura, debería haber sido un problema. Y lo habría sido, si sus cuerpos no hubieran estado prácticamente fusionados durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí dentro. Mantuvieron ese estrecho abrazo mientras el agua se llevaba el sudor y los restos de semen de su piel, besándose constantemente, cada uno enjabonando al otro con sus manos y tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

 

Para cuando llegaron al dormitorio de Loki, estaban otra vez desesperados, devorándose mutuamente con fervor.

 

—Loki… Loki, quiero…

 

—Lo sé, yo también.

 

—¿Cómo prefieres…?

 

—Tú a mí. En el cajón de la mesilla hay de todo.

 

—Santo Dios… Oye, vas a tener que guiarme un poco, no he hecho esto nunca.

 

—No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Sólo ve despacio, ¿vale? Empieza con un solo dedo y luego vas… En fin, ya sabes.

 

—V-vale.

 

—No hace falta que vayas _tan_ despacio.

 

—De acuerdo—respondió Thor, exhalando una breve risita nerviosa—. ¿Así?

 

—¡Aah! Veo que aprendes deprisa.

 

—Dios, eres tan estrecho… Sólo de imaginar cómo será cuando esté dentro de ti…

 

—¿Siempre eres tan locuaz en la cama, o es que te has propuesto matarme?

 

—Mmmm, no me digas que te excita que te hablen durante el sexo.

 

—Aparentemente—contestó Loki, con un jadeo impaciente—. Yo tampoco tenía ni idea hasta hace un rato.

 

—Debería haberlo imaginado. Siempre has estado enamorado de las palabras, ¿verdad, Loki?—su voz era miel caliente derramándose en su oído, mientras sus labios y su aliento cálido rozaban la piel del lóbulo de la oreja, del punto donde le latía el pulso en el cuello, de la articulación de su mandíbula—. Lo recuerdo… Siempre enterrado en libros o ensayando discursos. Bañándote en palabras, dejándote acariciar por ellas, saboreándolas en tu lengua… Creo que estoy un poco celoso de tus preciosas palabras. ¿Las quieres más que a mí, Loki? ¿Amas a las palabras más que a mí?

 

Loki giró el rostro hacia su hermano, atrapando sus labios en un beso hambriento que le proporcionó una breve tregua de silencio, necesaria para controlar el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo. Las manos de Thor, sin embargo, no le daban descanso. De hecho, cada vez adquirían más confianza y parecían volverse más hábiles con cada segundo.

 

—¡Ah! ¡Oh, Dios, sí! ¡Justo ahí!

 

—¿Así? ¿Te gusta así?

 

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, maldita sea!

 

—¿Quieres saber cuánto me gusta a mí hacértelo?

 

—¡Serás hijo de perra…!

 

—¿Prefieres que me calle, Loki? Lo haré, si tú me lo pides. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo que sea. Vamos, dímelo, cariño, ¿quieres que deje de hablar? ¿Quieres que ocupe mi boca en otra cosa? Oh, sí, estoy deseando probar qué más puedo hacerte con ella…

 

—¡Nnnggghh! Te odio, ¿lo sabías?

 

—Mentira.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

Mucho tiempo después, saciados y exhaustos, yacían sobre la cama en un revoltijo de cuerpos del que resultaba difícil distinguir a quién pertenecía cada brazo y cada pierna. Loki estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando, de pronto, le asaltó uno de esos momentos de claridad que a veces se tienen en ese estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando el cerebro decide poner en orden las piezas del rompecabezas que ha ido recolectando durante el día.

 

—¿Thor? —preguntó en voz baja.

 

—¿Hmmm?

 

—Antes, cuando dijiste que querías hacer bien las cosas, ¿te referías a…? Es decir… ¿Lo de ir al cine esta noche fue una especie de… cita?

 

Thor abrió un ojo, esbozando una sonrisa demasiado perezosa y sensual para estar permitida por la ley.

 

—Supongo que sí—respondió, arrastrando las palabras—. Sé que suena un poco tonto, pero me parecía injusto aceptar todo lo que me ofrecías sin más, sin ganármelo. Tienes derecho a que te mimen, a que te cortejen, maldita sea. Sólo porque seamos algo así como hermanos, no significa que no podamos ponerle romanticismo a esto, ¿no crees?

 

Loki estaba seguro de que su corazón iba a estallar de un momento a otro, sobrecargado de amor por aquel grandullón dulce, noble, atento y encantador del que había tenido la suerte de enamorarse. Le besó con pasión, apretando con fuerza los párpados para controlar las estúpidas lágrimas que le habían asomado a los ojos.

 

—No suena tonto—le aseguró en un susurro, con la garganta encogida por la emoción—. No suena tonto en absoluto.

 

Thor le estrechó todavía más contra sí, aunque parecía imposible que quedara espacio entre ambos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, acomodándose para dormir, mientras Loki le acariciaba distraídamente un brazo, pensativo. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó lentamente en los delgados labios de este último.

 

—Así que… me he acostado contigo en nuestra primera cita, ¿eh?

 

Thor sonrió ampliamente, abriendo los ojos de nuevo mientras levantaba la cabeza de la almohada.

 

—No te preocupes—prometió, estirándose para darle un lánguido beso en los labios—. Te seguiré respetando por la mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

 **Epílogo**

 

 

Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar al día siguiente.

 

Thor se sintió un poco culpable por llamar para decir que estaba enfermo pero, en opinión de Loki, sólo era una mentira a medias. Después de todo, era cierto que se iban a pasar todo el día en la cama.

 

Una semana después, el domingo, Thor y Loki fueron a cenar a casa de los Odinson, como de costumbre. Tomaron el tren metropolitano en la misma estación de siempre, a la misma hora de siempre, y caminaron hasta la casa familiar por la misma acera de siempre.

 

La diferencia era que, ese día, iban cogidos de la mano.

 

—No va a ser fácil explicárselo—dijo Loki, deteniéndose ante los escalones de la entrada, con la mirada fija en la puerta que tenía delante.

 

—No, no lo será—confirmó su hermano, imitando su postura. No, no sólo su hermano. Su compañero. Su pareja. Algún día se acostumbraría a pensar en él como tal, estaba seguro.

 

—¿Y si les horroriza?

 

Thor se encogió de hombros.

 

—Ya se les pasará.

 

—¿Y si me odian por corromper a su hijo?

 

La pregunta arrancó una suave carcajada del pecho de Thor, quien después giró la cabeza hacia Loki con una mirada de ternura.

 

—Pues tendrán que superarlo, porque yo no pienso renunciar a ti.

 

Se inclinó para darle un ligero beso, sin importarle que estuvieran en plena calle, en el vecindario que les había visto crecer juntos.

 

—Vamos—dijo luego, gesticulando en dirección a la puerta mientras ponía el pie en el primer escalón. Automáticamente, Loki retiró su mano en un acto reflejo, su rostro ensombrecido por la culpabilidad. Thor, sin embargo, se la volvió a agarrar de inmediato, sonriéndole mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

 

—Ni se te ocurra.

 

—En realidad, no hace falta decírselo hoy mismo. Podríamos esperar un poco más.

 

—No, Loki, no podemos—le contradijo Thor firmemente.

 

—¿Por qué no?

 

—Por tres razones—contestó—: la primera, que no pienso ocultar algo de lo que no estoy avergonzado; la segunda, que mamá lo va a adivinar en cuanto entremos por esa puerta, de todos modos; y la tercera, que si nos acobardamos ahora, cada vez será más difícil encontrar el valor necesario para hacerlo.

 

—¿Y eso sería malo por…?

 

Thor dejó que su sonrisa se acentuara levemente hacia un lado, acariciando a Loki con una mirada tan rebosante de afecto que hasta su corazón tuvo la necesidad de detenerse a contemplarla durante un segundo.

 

—Porque necesito que lo sepan cuanto antes—respondió, tironeando suavemente de su mano hacia arriba.

 

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la urgencia?

 

La mano que Thor tenía libre ascendió hacia el rostro de Loki, rozándole una mejilla con los nudillos en un movimiento lento, repetitivo.

 

—Para que lo sepas tú—susurró.

 

Loki cerró brevemente los ojos, sin aliento, temblando como si le hubiera atacado una fiebre repentina. Habría querido decirle a Thor un millón de cosas, pero sentía como si su garganta se hubiera olvidado de cómo producir sonidos. Le apretó la mano, confiando en que su mirada fuera capaz de transmitir todo lo que su voz no podía.

 

Fue así como Frigga los encontró, cuando abrió la puerta.

 

 

 

 **FIN.**


End file.
